Star Wars : un autre combat
by StrixChuu
Summary: Que se serait il passé si un personnage ayant vécu les évènements du passé retrouvait Obi-Wan Kenobi au même moment où celui-ci emmenait Luke Skywalker pour Alderaan ? désolée résumé pourri mais je vous jure que ça vaut le coup centré sur un OCC
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Eh bien voilà je me décide à poster une fic sur Star Wars tirée d'un bon paquet de feuilles de brouillon qui trainait par-ci et par là ^^

Donc les personnages existant déjà dans l'univers de SW ne sont pas à moi mais au génialissime George Lucas sans qui cet univers n'existerait pas. Seuls les personnages inventés comme Elmeo et d'autres qui apparaitront au cours de la fic sont de moi.

Petit avertissement, évitez de prendre en compte toute la saga et les livres de SW car je me suis permise de modifier certains points de cette fiction et de garder ceux qui m'arrangeaient pour ma fic, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eut à l'écrire =)

Euh… voilà c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire pour commencer, je vous laisse donc à la lecture de cette fic =)

* * *

Prologue :

Tatooine, 19 ans après l'avènement de Vador et l'instauration de l'Empire, des troupes impériales venaient troubler la tranquillité clandestine instaurée par l'empire du crime de Jabba le Hutt à Mos Eisley. Selon ce qui se disait à la cantina, les stormtroopers étaient à la recherche de deux droïdes expulsés par la navette de secours d'un vaisseau en orbite au dessus de la planète et en laissant trainer ses oreilles on pouvait facilement suivre ce qu'il se passait sur Tatooine. Non loin de Mos Eisley, à la tanière de Jabba le Hutt, une troupe de Tusken négociait un troc de bantha contre des nouvelles armes et parmi eux, une fausse Tusken. Arrivée un an plus tôt et fuyant l'Empire, une jeune fille avait infiltré le groupe et tentait de retrouver une connaissance qui, elle le supposait, se cachait loin de l'Empire et de son influence avec un précieux paquet…

169 cm, les cheveux rouges et noir, des yeux d'albinos, Elmeo recherchait depuis maintenant 5 ans le maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi et grâce à une aide extérieure elle avait réussi à le localiser, il ne lui restait plus qu'à entrer en contact avec lui mais où et comment ? Cela faisait un an qu'elle écumait chaque recoins de Tatooine en compagnie des Tusken et elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace du Jedi, il lui faudrait peut être les quitter et se rendre en ville ? À l'instant elle devait supporter l'ambiance étouffante et humide de la tanière de Jabba le Hutt le temps du troc, au bout de deux heures au moins ils se mirent d'accord et on leur confia quelques fusils rustiques et deux fusils blaster contre trois Bantha. À la sortie de cet échange Elmeo garda un des blaster et profita d'un passage dans un canyon pour se séparer du groupe et remonter vers Mos Eisley tout en observant d'étranges fumées à l'ouest de sa position. D'autres Tusken avaient dû attaquer un campement de nomades ou des Jawas.

Au même moment un jeune homme nommé Luke Skywalker découvrait, en compagnie du vieux Ben Kenobi, le véhicule des Jawas lui ayant vendu les deux droïdes R2D2 et C3PO détruit et ses propriétaires morts tout autour…

« Ce sont bien les hommes des sables qui ont fait le coup, regardez c'est signé… les épieux, les empreintes mais c'est la première fois qu'ils s'attaquent à un véhicule de vente de droïdes…

_ Ce n'est pas eux ! C'est une mise en scène pour nous le faire croire…ces traces suivent des lignes parallèles or les hommes des sables marchent toujours en file indienne afin de cacher leur nombre ; corrigea Obi-Wan, comme s'il ne l'avait pas écouté Luke remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la tribu jawa qui leur avait vendu à lui et à son oncle les deux robots. Sans s'en formaliser Obi-Wan continua ses constatations :

_ Et ces impacts, les hommes des sables ne peuvent tirer avec cette précision… il n'y a que les troupes de choc de l'empire pour réussir un tel carton…

_ Mais pourquoi les troupes impériales massacreraient des jawas ?

Luke marqua une pose tandis que son regard se fixait sur D2 et C3PO avant de reprendre ; …s'ils ont retrouvé la trace des robots, ils savent qui les a achetés… et… Et ça va les conduire directement… À la maison ! »

Luke s'élança vers son speeder ne prenant pas en compte les appels du maître Jedi et prit la direction de la ferme de son oncle où une très mauvaise surprise l'y attendait : les corps calcinés de son oncle et de sa tante à l'entrée de la maison et des volutes de fumée s'échappant de l'entrée, du toit et de la coure inferieure. Serrant les dents il détourna les yeux… Tout ça pour deux droïdes, il n'y croyait pas, ce n'était pas possible, les larmes aux yeux il ne put s'empêcher de se reprocher de ne pas avoir été là pour défendre les derniers membres de sa famille. Il releva la tête, fixant une dernière fois la maison où il avait passé son enfance et retourna vers Obi-Wan, il le trouva là où il l'avait laissé, aidé par les deux droïdes il entassait les dépouilles des malheureux jawas afin de les incinérés.

Allant au devant de Luke avec un regard triste il lui expliqua qu'il n'y était pour rien, que même s'il été arrivé à temps il aurait connu le même sort et les troupes impériales auraient récupérés les données cachées dans D2. C'est à ce moment que Luke décida d'accepter l'offre d'Obi-Wan de l'accompagné à Alderaan remettre les informations à Bail Organa et rejoindre l'Alliance et à maîtriser la force afin de devenir un Jedi à l'instar de son père, Anakin Skywalker…

Obi-Wan lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et tout deux partirent pour Mos Eisley afin de trouver un pilote qui les emmènerait à Alderaan cependant arrivé en ville ils découvrirent que les troupes de l'empire étaient déjà sur place. Malheureusement ils contrôlaient tout individu possédant des droïdes, Luke et Obi-Wan ne firent pas exception et ils furent accostés par un des soldats. D'abords le maître Jedi tenta de faire passer les deux robots comme étant les siens, allant même jusqu'à proposer leur vente mais lorsque son interlocuteur lui demanda ses papiers ainsi que ceux des robots Obi-Wan décida de ne pas prendre plus de risques et tricha un peu, grâce à sa maitrise de la Force, le maître Jedi convainquis le stormtroopers de les laisser passer sans les contrôler au grand étonnement du plus jeune, après avoir traversé deux places et une grande rue, Obi-Wan lui expliqua que la Force était une très bonne alliée dans ce genre de cas et que lorsqu'il en saurait plus sur la Force il aurait l'occasion de non pas manipuler des esprits mais d'influencer des esprits faibles.

_ Du moment que tu n'en abuse pas. Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Je ne pense pas vraiment en être capable… ou allons nous ?

_ A la cantina, seulement méfies toi, on s'y fait vite des ennemis et les rixes y sont monnaie courante…

_ Et vous pensez qu'on peut y trouver un pilote capable de nous emmenez à Alderaan ?

_ On y trouvera certainement un excellent pilote parmi tous ces contrebandiers…

_ Mais c'est prudent ?

_ Oui, oui, oui ne t'en fais pas mon enfant…

Les deux Jedis y pénétrèrent avec les droïdes à leur suite, Luke avait à peine passé la porte suivit de R2 et C3PO que le barman lui brailla :

_ Eh toi ! On sert pas ces trucs là !

_ Pardon ?

_ Tes robots là ! Je veux pas de ça ici !

_ Ah d'accords… Luke se tourna vers C3PO ; sortez et attendez dehors vaut mieux éviter de s'attirer des ennuis…

_ Mais bien sûr monsieur ! Aller R2, allons y mais évitons ces maudis jawas…

Arrivée à Mos Eisley, Elmeo repéra directement les troupes de l'empire malgré la foule de la rue et le brouhaha des marchandeurs mieux valait ne pas trainer ici si elle voulait emmener le maître Kenobi et le désormais plus trop bébé qu'il avait avec lui 19 ans plus tôt. Evidement cela pouvait sembler bizarre qu'elle en sache autant d'évènements passés avant sa propre naissance mais ayant déjà vécu sept différentes vie avant celle-ci elle pouvait se vanter d'en savoir au moins sur 5 siècles. Non, Elmeo n'était pas vraiment humaine, elle descendait d'une espèce humanoïde découverte lors de l'ancienne république au moment du pacte Jedi, les Oruxur. Peu nombreux mais surtout très discrets, son espèce avait la particularité de vivre en moyenne 120 ans et à la mort de renaitre 2 mois pile après le jour de leur décès, elle avait été découverte au commencement de sa deuxième vie par un maître Jedi envoyé sur Zeltros depuis à chacune de ses vies elle rejoignait les Jedis ainsi lors de la purge Jedi elle été passée sous le sabre d'Anakin Skywalker avec ses amis les autres enfants Jedis.

_C'est pas possible mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font sur Tatooine ceux là ? Normalement l'Empire n'atteint pas la bordure extérieure…_

Où allait-elle trouver Kenobi ? Peut être qu'en cherchant des renseignements au niveau de la cantina elle aurait des infos satisfaisantes, elle avait entendu dire que certains chasseurs de primes avaient rendez vous là bas, peut être auraient il quelque chose de sympa pour elle. Devant le bâtiment elle vit deux droïdes inhabituels pour le coin, un doré semblant être exagérément bavard et une unité D2 bleue envoyant des décharges sans raisons à un pauvre jawa qui surveillait des banthas. Sans se poser plus de questions elle entra dans ce qui devait être un repère de vermines galactiques, toutes les crapules du coin semblaient s'y être donnés rendez-vous mais en même temps au vu de ce qu'il trainait dehors…

Dans la semi obscurité de la cantina les odeurs des différentes créatures se mêlaient aux odeurs de tabac et autres plantes ou résines que les contrebandiers aimaient revendre, la musique vive et forte jouée par les Biths, des êtres humanoïdes aux grands yeux sombres et à la boite crânienne extrêmement développée, couvrait presque les voix fortes et diversifiées qui s'échangeaient infos et autres anecdotes de chasses. Elle pu reconnaitre deux ou trois têtes déjà rencontrées mais beaucoup ne lui disaient rien, à sa droite une bande de créatures à têtes de canidés flirtaient avec des danseuses de mauvaise vie, au fond elle devinait un membre du clan des Hutt, facilement reconnaissable à sa forme de gros mollusque ou d'asticot obèse, un peu plus loin un wookie était proche du bar aux cotés d'un homme à capuche lui-même à coté d'un jeune humain qui semblait avoir des ennuis avec un aqualish et un anzati à la face déformée par les combats, le pauvre semblait s'empêtrer au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux ne se retourne pour prendre la parole ce qui visiblement ne fut pas apprécié et la suite logique des événements arriva vite les deux créatures dégainèrent et attaquèrent mais la réaction rapide du plus vieux gonfla de bonheur le cœur d'Elmeo : il sortit un sabre laser et calma rapidement les contrebandiers en tranchant un des bras tenant un blaster puis prenant une pause de défense classique des Jedis.

Elle l'avait enfin trouvé ! Obi-Wan Kenobi ! Avant qu'elle ne se jette à son cou il se tourna vers le wookie, ramassant au passage le jeune humain, qui les emmena dans une des loges du bar face à un autre humain, discrètement elle laissa trainer ses oreilles malgré la musique qui reprit de plus belle ainsi que les discussions comme si rien ne s'était produit. Pas étonnant vu ce qu'il s'y passait souvent.

« Han Solo, je suis le capitaine du faucon millenium, Chewie dit que vous voulez louer un appareil pour aller à Alderaan, c'est cela ?

_ Oui c'est cela, si cet appareil est rapide…

_ Si mon appareil est rapide ? Vous n'avez pas entendu parler du faucon millenium ?  
_ Non ; répondit Obi-Wan avec un petit air innocent ; pourquoi ? J'aurais du ?

Elmeo étouffa un rire.

_ C'est ce type d'appareil qui a fait le raid sur Kassel … ; Un désagréable silence accueillis sa phrase, faisant sourire Elmeo qui savait elle de quoi parlait ce crâneur de capitaine, il reprit avec mordant :

_ Je bats les engins de l'empire en vitesse pure… attention je dis pas les croiseurs mais je vous parle des modèles de combat corellien à double rayon… ; encore un silence ; Ouais je vais assez vite vous en faites pas. C'est quoi la cargaison ?

_ Juste des passagers : moi-même, ce jeune homme deux droïdes et aucune question indiscrète ; répondit Obi-Wan. Han Solo eut un sourire moqueur de celui qui sait :

_ Vous avez des ptits ennuis dans ce bled ?

_ Non je dirais simplement que je souhaite éviter que l'empire ne s'intéresse trop à moi…

_ Aaah… baaah… c'est un autre genre de trucs ça non? Alors ça va vous couter un petit extra et payable d'avance… disons… voyons 10000 ?

_Woa, pas mal il a du culot celui là hahaha et visiblement y en a un qui a été choqué…_

En effet le jeune Luke Skywalker avait affiché un air ahuri avant de répondre franchement :

_ Heiiin tant que ça ? C'est pratiquement le prix d'un appareil neuf !

_ Et qui va le piloter ptit gars ? Toi ?

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Moi aussi j'ai mon brevet de pilote ! Réagit-il vivement ; Bon on va pas rester ici à écouter ce cinglé… Il fut coupé par Obi-Wan.

_ Disons deux mille tout de suite et vingt mille de mieux en arrivant sur Alderaan…

_ Donc 22 ? Demanda Solo comme pour s'en convaincre avant d'afficher un grand sourire digne d'un vendeur de speeder ; d'accords, dans ces conditions moi je tope, on décolle dès que vous êtes prêts : hangar 49.

Le maître Jedi acquiesça en répétant le numéro du hangar tandis que le regard du pilote se détournait de ses interlocuteurs pour se tourner vers l'entrée de la cantina où deux stormtroopers discutaient avec le patron.

_ Regardez j'ai comme l'impression qu'on vient vous féliciter pour vos exploits de tout à l'heure…

Tous ceux à la table se tournèrent pour voir ce qu'il voulait dire par là et tandis que les deux soldats de l'empire commençaient à faire le tour de la salle pour atteindre leur table Elmeo saisit l'épaule d'Obi-Wan, le tirant vers elle :

_ Comptez une personne de plus, maître Kenobi suivez moi vite.

Et avant que les soldats ne les attrape elle les emmena sous une table dont les occupants n'avaient pas de jambe et ne les avaient pas vu s'y glisser. Le temps que les stormtroopers passent aucun des trois ne prononça un mot mais une fois sortit, à l'abri dans une maison tenue par une vielle femme et les deux droïdes avec eux, la jeune fille sauta immédiatement au cou d'un de ses anicien mentors :

_ Oh maître! Enfin je vous trouve ! Si vous saviez comme je suis soulagée de voir que vous avez réellement survécu à la purge !

_ Maître ? Purge ? Excusez-moi mais vous êtes ?

_ Oh, c'est vrai désolée, j'avais oublié que maitre Yoda avait accepté de garder ma nature pour lui. J'étais une des enfants du clan de l'ours, souvenez vous, sous la tutelle de maître Yoda, je trainais souvent avec votre padawan. J'étais avec les autres lors de lors de… enfin au moment où… _Merde pourquoi je n'arrive même pas à dire clairement que je suis passée sous le sabre de Ani… non, non et non ce n'était plus Anakin c'était Vador, même maître Yoda le dit …_

Sentant la peine et le trouble grandissant de la jeune femme, Obi-Wan sembla comprendre à quels évènements elle faisait allusion et ne voulant pas la brusquer mais ne voulant pas non plus qu'elle laisse échapper le nom de son ancien padawan, il la devança :

_ Lorsque Vador a attaqué le temple Jedi ?

_ …Oui.

_ C'est, je suis désolé pour tes amis…

_ Vous n'avez pas à être désolé, la plupart d'entre nous n'a pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, nous… seulement les plus vieux, nous avons eu le temps d'essayer de protéger quelques un des plus jeune mais face à… à Vador…

_ Tu serai donc la petite Elmeo ? Et que voulais tu dire à propos de maître Yoda et de ta nature ?

_ Ah oui, au sujet de maitre Yoda et de mon espèce… comment vous expliquer… vous connaissez les Oruxur ?

_ Oui, nous somme nombreux à en avoir entendu parler lors de la découverte de cette espèce.

_ Je suppose donc que vous ferez le lien entre le fait que je vous dise que je suis morte à l'instar des autres enfants ce jour là au temple… et que je n'ai actuellement que 19 ans en âge humain…

_ Tu ? Pourquoi maitre Yoda ne m'en a rien dit ?

_ En fait tout comme les autres Oruxurs je tiens à garder mon identité pour moi afin de revivre en toute sécurité à chacune de mes 27 vies.

Luke n'ayant pas tout comprit et ne connaissant pas les Oruxur les interrompit à ce moment précis :

_ 27 vies ? Oruxurs ? Vous vous connaissez ?

_ Désolé Luke, je vais t'expliquer si cela ne dérange pas Elmeo.

_ Non allez y maître, je vous en prie seulement, Luke ? Il est Son fils ? Luke Skywalker ?

_ Les nouvelles vont-elles si vite ? S'inquiéta le Jedi.

_ Non j'ai juste réussi à rentrer en contact avec maître Yoda qui m'a envoyé vers vous après m'avoir expliquer ce que j'avais raté…

_ Ah, très bien, je vois…

Il se tourna vers son nouvel apprenti ; vois tu Luke, il n'est pas rare que durant toutes les années d'existence d'une galaxie certaines espèces ne soient découvertes que très tard du fait de leur discrétion ou de leur rareté. Eh bien les Oruxurs en font parti. Ils n'ont été découverts que très tard, il y a seulement … au moins 32 ans, je ne connaissais pas encore ton père. C'est une espèce de type humanoïde vivant en moyenne 120 ans pendant 27 vies, ils ont la particularité de renaitre deux mois piles après le jour de leur décès tout en conservant leurs capacités et connaissances acquises au cours des années.

_ C'est vrai ? C'est impressionnant.

_ Pas tant que ça ; intervint la jeune fille ; tu sais c'est lassant de revivre, tu te rappelle de tout dans les moindres détails et très peu de choses t'étonnes…

Pendant un moment encore, ils discutèrent : les jeunes faisant connaissance et Obi-Wan lui se demandait s'il était prudent de les laisser seuls un moment, certes Yoda avait dû expliquer à Elmeo la situation de Luke et elle était Jedi elle aussi mais Anakin le père de Luke l'avait quand même tuée 19 ans plus tôt avec les autre jeunes Jedis du temple…

* * *

Voilà =) alors que pensez vous de cette mise en bouche ?

Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement mes chapitres donc à bientôt =) et si le cœur vous en dis, laissez des coms pliz X3 ça motive ! Je suis preneuse de tout les genres de coms surtout s'ils sont constructifs ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey ! Voilà le chapitre 1 de ma fic !

Je tiens à remercier _manonwars_ pour son commentaire, le premier que j'ai sur une fic de Star Wars =)

Donc petite info sup' pour les dialogues dans d'autres langues les phrases sont mises en gras : par exemple dans ce chapitre quand Jabba parle ses paroles sont en **gras**.

Chapitre 1 :

Han Solo était dans la merde, il le savait très bien et n'avait pas besoin de chasseurs de primes comme Boba Fett pour le lui faire comprendre : il devait quelques milliers de crédits à Jabba le Hutt et ce depuis qu'il avait dû larguer une partie de sa cargaison pour se défaire de vaisseaux de l'Empire. Bon évidement Jabba n'avait pas autant apprécié la performance que lui et Chewie mais tout de même ! Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour tout rembourser… c'était juste une question de temps non? Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait un peu de retard sur un payement et était de loin le meilleur contrebandier humain travaillant avec Jabba et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que le seul autre contrebandier humain avait fini en bouillie de Rancor… Bref, il lui fallait vite trouver des pigeons et le meilleur moyen pour ça était de chercher des infos à la cantina de Mos Eisley. Malgré les chasseurs de primes là bas on y trouvait souvent des contrats intéressant à piquer à d'autres contrebandiers et lui il lui fallait au moins un contrat à 10 000 crédits s'il voulait un peu de tranquillité et du temps pour passer du coté de Rendili pour y voir certaines danseuses de sa connaissance. Aux souvenirs de l'une ou l'autre d'entre elles il eu un sourire coquin, Han Solo était un homme à femme, il savait qu'il plaisait et savait très bien en profiter, sinon pourquoi gâcher tant de sex-appeal ?

« Chewie, il faudrait qu'on aille à la cantina, on est à combien de Tatooine ?

Son ami wookie lui répondit dans sa langue qu'il avait apprit à comprendre avec le temps.

_ Si peu ?

Nouvelle réponse du Wookie :

_ Bien, on pourrait en profiter pour aller de l'autre coté du désert avant histoire de voir ce qu'on pourrait refiler aux jawas-tu penses pas ? La dernière fois on y avait gagné un bon petit pactole…

Chewbacca acquiesça vivement.

_ Okay bah on y va rapidement alors »

Ils lancèrent son précieux faucon millenium en hyper espace vers Tatooine. Trois jours plus tard, à la cantina, alors que les troupes de choc de l'Empire fouillaient la ville et contrôlaient chaque passant soit disant à la recherche de deux droïdes, il fit la rencontre qui allait changer son style de vie. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y venait la cantina était noire de crapules de toute espèces et le groupe de Biths jouait une musique entrainante améliorant l'ambiance glauque du bar et faisant rire beaucoup de clients. Comme d'habitude, deux ou trois zigotos se cherchaient des poux tandis que d'autres concluaient on se sait quels accords. Le capitaine et son ami wookie se séparèrent cherchant infos et contrats chacun de leur coté, malheureusement il y avait peu de contrats valant beaucoup de crédits. Dépité il alla s'assoir à une table dans une alcôve/loge d'où il avait une vue d'ensemble sur toute la cantina. Plus loin il pouvait voir Chewbacca en train de parler avec un vieillard au lieu de leur prendre à boire à coté d'eux un gamin semblait bien paumé parmi toutes ces créatures il ne devait pas venir souvent celui là. Avec sa bonne gueule il devait attirer toutes les filles et agacer ses copains enfin bon là il avait visiblement énervé deux bandits, visiblement un aqualish et un anzati avec une gueule plus ou moins défoncée comme s'il était passé par un four avant de se pointé au bar. Ça faisait deux fois que le gamin se faisait abordé de façon grossière par les deux bandits et il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de la merde dans laquelle il se fourrait…

D'un coup, surement excédé par l'indifférence du plus jeune les deux brigands brandirent leur blasters faisant réagir le vieillard qui trancha à l'aide d'un sabre laser le bras de l'aqualish tandis que l'anzati balançait le gosse contre le mur avant de tenter une attaque sur le vieux qui se mit immédiatement en position de combat. À ce moment l'anzati prouva tout son courage en filant vite fait, la queue entre les jambes. Rapidement l'ambiance festive reprit son cours tandis que Chewbacca amenait à la table de Han le vieux, qui ramassa le gosse au passage, en lui disant qu'ils cherchaient un pilote comme lui pour les amener à Alderaan.

Ces deux là allaient lui offrir 22 000 crédits et ce juste pour transporter deux humain et deux droïdes : rien de plus facile le seul hic fut quand il apprit que l'Empire semblait s'intéresser à eux mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si l'Empire pouvait lui poser problème, après tout il était le capitaine Han Solo propriétaire du faucon millenium ! D'ailleurs ils étaient déjà là pour voir le chef d'œuvre du vieux. Gentiment Han le fit remarquer, inquiétant visiblement le plus jeune de ses colis. Une nouvelle surprise accompagna vite la visite des soldats : une minette, qui devait les avoir écouté vu l'endroit d'où elle débarqua, embarqua les deux humains tout en lui annonçant sa présence en plus pour la balade. Bon y aurait peut être moyen de grappiller encore un peu de crédits ou de profiter du voyage pour éviter une balade à Rendili… il verrait bien. En attendant il devait composer avec Jabba : ce derniers était au hangar près de son vaisseau et beuglait son nom encadré par deux ou trois hommes de main et de Boba Fett.

_Génial maintenant il va falloir que je trouve une bonne excuse pour ne pas être chassé en 5 secondes…_

Soupirant il s'approcha de la limace géante qui continuait de l'appeler en dessous du vaisseau en gardant la main au niveau de son blaster, avec Jabba et les abrutis à son service, on ne savait jamais :

_ Je suis là Jabba, bien content de te voir…

Jabba se tourna vers lui, les yeux grand ouverts :

_ '**Vraiment ? haha****'**

_ Tu croyais que j'allais m'enfuir ? Lui demanda Han avec un sourire en coin.

_ '**Han****… ****Han, mon garçon, tu me déçois. Pourquoi ne m****'****as-tu pas payé et pourquoi as-tu grillé le pauvre Greedo ?****' **

Malgré son air désolé on voyait clairement que Jabba se souciait plus de la première question et que la deuxième n'était que rhétorique, après tout : Greedo n'était qu'un larbin bon à ramasser les crédits que Jabba extorquait aux minables commerçants de Tatooine.

_ Ecoute Jabba ; fit Han en essayant de paraitre relativement menaçant mais du genre juste énervé ; si tu veux me voir prend la peine de venir toi-même m'envoie pas un de ces minus !

_ '**Han je ne peux pas faire d****'****exceptions, et si tout ceux qui font de la contrebande pour moi lâchaient leur cargaison dès qu****'****ils voient un vaisseau impérial ? C****'****est mauvais pour les affaires****…'**

_ Ecoute Jabba ! Même moi je peux me faire aborder ! En contournant le Hutt par derrière il ne prit même pas la peine d'éviter de lui marcher dessus ; tu crois que j'avais le choix ? Mais…

Han reprit un ton nonchalant ; _ Je suis sur une très jolie affaire et je vais te rembourser tout plus un petit supplément…seulement laisse moi un peu de temps…

_ '**Han, mon garçon, tu es le meilleur. Disons, pour 20% de plus****…'**

_ Non, 15, Jabba tu vas trop loin. Le coupa le capitaine Solo.

_ '**Hum****… ****D****'****accord 15% **; répondit le Hutt avec un air déçu ; **mais si tu me lâches je mettrai un prix si élevé sur ta tête que tu ne pourras pas t****'****approcher d****'****un système civilisé.****'**

Devant la réaction de son interlocuteur, Han leva un sourcil et se dirigea vers son vaisseau, suivis par Chewbacca :

_ Jabba, j'apprécie beaucoup ton humanisme…

Elmeo étudiait le fils Skywalker tout en lui parlant, c'était étonnant de voir le fils d'Anakin, en plus il avait son âge, là devant elle à s'extasier de tout ce qu'elle lui racontait. Visiblement Obi-Wan ne lui avait pas dit que Vador était son père, en même temps elle comprenait ce choix, elle n'aurait pas voulu le savoir si elle avait été à sa place… tout comme elle n'aurait jamais voulu le voir devenir Vador.

Luke quant à lui pensait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en apprendre sur l'univers. La Force, les Oruxurs, l'Empire, les Siths… son père, un grand homme visiblement, il aurait tant voulu le connaitre, lui parler. Mais il honorera sa mémoire, il sera un grand Jedi. Devant lui, Elmeo lui expliquait avec enthousiasme comment était le temple Jedi l'immense salle des archives, les dortoirs, les différentes phases d'entrainement des Jedi.

« Mais… si tu as déjà été Jedi, tu n'as pas gardé le titre à chacune de tes vies ?

_ Non, justement lors de mes six dernières vies j'ai eu droit à l'apprentissage complet… maugréa la jeune fille.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Visiblement maître Yoda trouvait que c'était préférable, selon lui la patience de l'apprentissage menait à la sagesse…

_ Mais comme tu avais déjà été Jedi… tu… tu ne savais pas déjà tout sur ce que vous appreniez ?

_ On apprend toujours mais j'aurai préféré par moments passer directement au rang de chevalier Jedi…

_ Pourquoi ?

Elle lui sourit doucement ; _ Disons que certains événements arrivent trop vite…

Luke allait lui reposer une question quand la vieille femme qui les accueillait arriva en marmonnant des phrases concernant les Stormtroopers et autres joujoux de l'Empire, elle se tourna vers Elmeo en a poussant à l'épaule tout en continuant de marmonner:

_ Il y a un problème ? Lui demanda Obi-Wan qui revenait avec trois sacs en toile.

_ Oui. Il semblerait que les troupes de l'Empire se lancent dans le porte à porte…

_ Comment ? Mais ils vont nous trouver !

_ T'en fais pas Luke, la vieille a déjà contacté des tuskens pour faire diversion en ville…

_ DES TUSKENS ?

Elmeo regarda les deux hommes qui semblaient effarés par le simple fait que des tuskens puissent être contactés et surtout qu'ils viennent en ville juste pour faire diversion…

_ Bah quoi ?

_ Tu viens bien de dire que des tuskens vont venir en ville pour nous permettre de ne pas nous faire repérer ? Lui demanda Luke dubitatif.

_ Hum… pas exactement…

_ Pas exactement ?

_ En fait une de leur tribu a … perdu un membre il y a au moins 4 jours après le passage dans un canyon près de chez Jabba le Hutt et il se trouve qu'en arrivant ici en début de matinée j'ai demandé à la charmante mamie qui nous planque d'envoyer un message radio vers cette tribu pour leur dire que leur camarade absent se trouve en morceau gardé par les troupes en blanc de l'Empire…

_ Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

_ Euh… longue histoire ? » Sourit elle.

Les deux hommes décidèrent de ne pas se poser plus de questions et se préparèrent au départ, il leur fallait maintenant rejoindre la zone des hangars mais avant mieux valait attendre la venue des hommes des sables avant de tenter toute sortie, en espérant que ceux-ci soient là avant la visite des ennemis. Obi-Wan leur avait trouvé des vêtements assez chauds pour les déplacements interspaciaux ainsi que des outils utiles en cas d'imprévus comme une trousse de secours, des instruments de mécanique pour entretien de droïdes et des sabres en bois.

« Oooh on va se marrer pendant le voyage ! S'enthousiasma la jeune fille en voyant les sabres.

_ Je te rappelle que cela reste de l'entrainement et non un jeu…

_ Maître Windu nous avait dit un jour que si l'on effectuait une action sans entrain et sans plaisir cela devenait une corvée…

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous vous devez de prendre ça au sérieux…

_ Bien entendu que ça sera sérieux !

_ Ouais jusqu'au moment où je me prendrai trop de raclées pour être reconnu… soupira Luke ; toi tu as au moins cents ans d'entrainement au sabre non ?

_ Hahaha non ne t'en fais pas ça viendra vite et je suis sûre que tu es aussi doué que ton père l'était.

_ Tu en es sûre ?

_ Eh bien… si tu as hérité des capacités en mécaniques qu'avaient ton père, je pense que pour le sabre laser et l'emploi de la Force ça ne devrait pas être bien différent… de toutes façons avec maître Kenobi pour te former tu devrais bien t'en sortir » conclue t'elle avec conviction.

Pour préparer un voyage, c'est bien connu : il faut des vivres. Et cela que l'on soit non humanoïde, sous les ordres de l'Empire, chasseurs de primes ou contrebandier… et d'autant pus lorsque son compagnon de voyage est un Wookie de plus de deux mètres de haut. D'ailleurs Chewbacca suivait gentiment Han le long des marchés avec une énorme besace tandis que ce dernier marchandait des bons prix pour garder un peu d'argent afin de finir de préparer le faucon en tout cas il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes au niveau de la fille. Après avoir aidé des immigrées à changer de système solaire il s'était juré de ne plus embarquer de nanas pour un long voyage mais … l'argent vaut mieux que de potentielles casses pieds non ? En tout cas ça ne semblait pas trop déranger Chewie qui lui tirait l'épaule vers une échoppe de viande de bantha. Ah celui là, toujours à penser avec son estomac… des fois il aurait aimé être un Wookie mais adieu les jolies filles attirées par son merveilleux physique et adieu les autres joies auxquelles son ami à poils n'avait pas accès. Pour le moment il se contentait de remplir le sac de provision du Wookie tout en observant différents modèles de blasters que pouvaient proposer les revendeurs.

En tout cas si ses nouveaux clients voulaient partir tranquillement de Tatooine il fallait faire vite, les troupes de l'Empire commençaient à être de plus en plus présentes en ville et soupçonnaient de plus en plus de monde, ils venaient encore de croiser un groupe de 10 stormtroopers quand il les entendit parler de la rébellion contre l'Empire. Ses clients seraient ils des membres de l'Alliance ? Non quand même pas, le gamin semblait n'être jamais sortit de la ferme et le vieux… quoique le vieux avait un sabre laser et l'Empire ne recherchait il pas des droïdes ? Eh bien, ils étaient probablement prêts à partir dans une aventure bien compliquée…

Il regardait partir le groupe en blanc quand des cris et des coups de feu retentirent de la rue voisine du marché. Tout se passa très vite : tous les soldats présents s'y précipitèrent tandis que les marchands et les clients commençaient à plier bagage. Curiosité oblige, Han se faufila vers la source de la débâcle et pu y voir un fait surprenant : des tuskens beuglaient à tout va en attaquant les passant et principalement des troupes de l'Empire :

« Chewie, tu comprends ce qu'ils braillent toi ?

Le Wookie lui répondit que non tout en l'éloignant des possibles tirs, pour lui mieux valait ne pas trainer ici pour rien et si les voyageurs qu'ils devaient transporter avaient vents de ces conflits il y avait des chances pour qu'ils décident de partir plus tôt…

_ T'as bien raison mon grand, on va pas se faire de vieux os ici, aller on va au hangar. »

Et encore une fois, une de trop selon Han qui se dit qu'il en entendrait souvent parler, Chewbacca eu raison et les cinq clients arrivèrent rapidement et le gamin eu encore vite fait de faire une réflexion à la con sur son bébé :

« Il est bon pour la casse !

_ Ouais mais il fait du 0,5 au dessus de la vitesse lumière! Lâcha immédiatement Han ; aaah peut être que ce coucou est moche à voir mais il en a dans le ventre et c'est ce qui compte. J'ai apporté tout plein de p'tites modifications spéciales… mais on est pas en avance, si vous voulez bien montez à bord il est temps de partir. » Ajouta il avec un ton mielleux et une petite courbette ironique. Et il eu à peine le temps de finir de bricoler un détail sur son coco que des soldats de l'Empire déboulèrent, ayant visiblement surtout appris dans leur manuel qu'il fallait tirer avant que causer : il pu à peine répondre à leur tirs et se barricader dans le faucon millenium. Aussitôt il fallu décoller et une fois l'atmosphère derrière eux il leur fallu encore passer au travers d'un groupe de croiseurs, les deux propriétaires du faucon étant seuls Han se lâcha :

« Bon sang Chewie, ils doivent être bien précieux nos colis ! »

Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour que les troupes de l'Empire ne s'approchent trop de la planque pour que Luke, Obi-Wan et Elmeo soient encore en sécurité. Discrètement ils quittèrent la maison, D2 caché dans un des sacs et mit dans une brouette poussée par Elmeo et tirée par Luke tandis qu'Obi-Wan suivait le tout soutenu par C3PO : les trois compères s'étaient déguisés en marchands ambulant, tout trois drapés de tenues du désert et C3PO ayant été repeint couleur rouille et abimé, pour l'occasion on lui avait retiré le bras et on lui avait mit un pagne autour des épaules. En arrivant dans la grande rue, ils eurent à peine le temps de croiser un groupe de soldats que des beuglements accompagnés de coups e feux se firent entendre.

_«Et voilà ! Bingo ! Vive les tuskens pour foutre la merde, Héhéhé.__»_

_«__Elle a vraiment réussi à faire venir des hommes du désert__…__» _

_«__Eh bien, maître Yoda avait un atout bien précieux dans sa manche, c__'__est bien, si les choses tournent mal, Luke sera en de bonnes mains et elle et Yoda pourront s__'__occuper d__'__eux deux__…__»_

Ils traversèrent rapidement la rue, se mettant à l'abri et se changèrent, défaisant leurs costumes et filant vite fait vers le hangar 49. Encore une fois, les choses durent un peu se corser. Des soldats apparurent quasi immédiatement après qu'ils soient entrés dans le faucon, on devait les avoir suivit, mais visiblement le pilote qu'Obi-Wan avait trouvé valait le coup : il réagit vite, ripostant aux tirs tout en entrant dans le vaisseau et en criant à son copilote de partir vite fait, cela devait être un reflexe de contrebandier. Ensuite, toujours plus fort, une fois l'atmosphère dépassée il les débarrassa très facilement des croiseurs impériaux et avec panache : Han Solo était visiblement un crâneur mais il était doué. Elmeo décida d'aller faire un tour du côté de la cabine de pilotage pour en savoir plus sur le coucou dans lequel ils avaient embarqué, on ne sait jamais après tout. En plus l'appareil lui semblait plutôt vieux, il lui semblait en avoir vu des semblables soixante ans auparavant, et elle se demandait si il était en état pour traverser l'univers sous les feux de l'Empire. Après tout, ils allaient présentement vers une base des rebelles et il ne serait pas surprenant que de la compagnie les attende, elle observa un moment l'intérieur du faucon millenium qui malgré les apparences était en très bon état, très bien entretenu, de même que les tourelles de défense étaient parfaitement opérationnelles, certaines des pièces composant le tableau électrique étaient corréliennes d'autres de confections moins coûteuses. Arrivée à la porte elle entendit la remarque de l'humain, ça la fit sourire avant de répondre :

«Oh ça oui ils sont précieux tes colis.

Un petit rire lui traversa les lèvres lorsqu'elle vit sursauter le pilote qui regarda un instant vers elle avant de maugréer :

_ Et voilà une gamine qui devrait éviter d'écouter aux portes.

_ T'es un marrant toi, de toutes façons qu'est-ce que je risque ? Ici on est tous alliés en théorie, au fait bravo pour le passage en force au travers des croiseurs, pas mal…

Bien visé, il avait maintenant un air réjouis :

_ Et encore t'as rien vu de ce dont je suis capable !

_ Mouais… en même temps avec le genre de commerce que tu dois exercer t'as pas intérêt ?

_ En plus elle enquête… comment ça se fait que tu n'étais pas prévue au voyage à la base ?

_ aaah maître Kenobi ne savait pas que j'étais dans les parages, ton engin c'est corellien ?

_ Ouais mam'selle pourquoi ? Tu essaye de noyer le poisson ?

_ Non, pour rien, je me posais la question à cause de quelques pièces, générateur hyperdrive ?

_ Connaisseuse ?

_ Disons que j'ai eu le temps de m'intéresser à la mécanique…

_ Au point de connaitre des vieux modèles ?

_ Eh oui, c'est quoi ça ?

Elle posa la question en pointant du doigt une tablette avec des fils électriques à nu.

_ Une petite modification pour brouiller des ondes radios… ou en intercepter, ça dépend de l'utilisation que l'on veut en faire…

_ Okay, produit non corellien ?

_ T'as quel âge ?

_ En années humaines ? Rit Elmeo, faisant froncer des sourcils de Han.

_ T'es pas humaine ?

_ Pas exactement…

_ Combien alors ? Je suis certain que vu ton sourire tu dois être en fait une de ces vieilles biques qui changent pas d'apparence malgré leur âge…

_ Oooh allons, tout de suite vieille bique, je suis encore jeune par rapport à d'autres…

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Bientôt 474 ans.

_ … … encore jeune ? Hahaha c'est pas possible ! T'es de quelle espèce ?

_ Comme si j'allais le dire à un contrebandier ; Elmeo s'amusait bien avec le capitaine Solo, il lui rappelait des amis maintenant disparus avec qui elle parlait souvent, notamment un très proche qui avait souvent tendance à laisser parler son orgueil de jeune adulte mais qui n'avait malheureusement pas su déchiffrer les indices que la Force avait bien voulu lui dévoiler au sujet de son futur…

Han quant à lui trouvait cette fille bien étrange, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'espèces humanoïdes certes mais pas qui vivent aussi longtemps et se conservent aussi bien physiquement, en tout cas elle semblait très intéressée par la mécanique, elle lui posait plein de questions pertinentes et visait souvent juste. Bon en même temps à 400 ans passés si elle n'en savait pas un minimum…

_ Bon je vous laisse au pilotage, je vais voir maître Kenobi et Luke…

_ Ils font quoi ?

_ Entrainement à la maîtrise de la Force, intéressé ?

_ Bof moi et ces sottises… »

Elmeo lui souri puis se retira, convaincue que s'il trainait suffisamment avec eux, la Force le toucherait rien qu'un peu. En arrivant dans la salle de vie du vaisseau elle vit Luke debout au centre de la pièce, concentré sur une boule à projection avec un sabre laser qu'elle reconnu au premier coup d'œil, et Obi-Wan assit face à lui et conseillant de se concentré sur la Force et non sur la sphère. Ça la fit sourire, plus encore lorsque la sphère toucha Luke au postérieur. Elle se rappela ses entrainements, ses amis, les autres enfants quand ils étaient tous réunis à travailler à contrer des lasers… une grande nostalgie l'envahit, accompagnée d'une certaine tristesse, même si elle ne voulait jamais se l'avouer, elle savait parfaitement depuis sa dernière mort pourquoi Yoda lui avait toujours fais refaire tout l'apprentissage d'un padawan puis d'un Jedi : à onze ans elle avait été incapable de tenir un combat contre celui qu'elle admirait malgré plusieurs vies à rencontrer de nombreux combattant, Anakin Skywalker pour défendre ses amis. Malgré toute son expérience elle n'avait pas été capable de lui infligé un seul dégât, un enfant de faisait pas le poids face à un adulte de sa trempe. Elle sera les poings et les dents. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, non : vivre plusieurs vies en gardant souvenirs, expériences et connaissances de la précédente n'était pas intéressant, pas même lassant, juste douloureux. Le pire pour elle restait le fait qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas apprendre de ses erreurs, elle se rappelait encore la plus grande de ses déceptions : son ami basculant du coté obscur… Obi-Wan sembla sentir son trouble au travers de la Force car il stoppa Luke et tendit un sabre en bois chacun aux deux jeunes :

« Elmeo, tu veux bien faire équipe avec Luke pour vous entrainer ?

_ Oui, il attaque et je contre ou à l'instinct ?

_ Luke ? Tu préfèrerais d'abord voir ce que donne un combat au sabre ou apprendre d'abords des mouvements ?

_ Euh pourquoi pas un combat mais je vais me faire écrasé de toutes façons, Elmeo a quoi… cent ans de pratique ?

_ À vue de nez, sans compter je dirais … le triple…

_ 300 ans de pratique du sabre ?

_ Plus ou moins… héhé désolée Luke mais tu sais ça ne fait pas tout.

_ Alors je vais vraiment me faire laminer… »

Obi-Wan et Elmeo sourirent à l'air dépité du jeune homme puis la jeune fille se mit en position ; le sabre tendu verticalement face à elle, encourageant Luke à l'imiter et sous les conseils d'Obi-Wan ils se lancèrent dans un petit duel amical qui évolua en un jeu de mime où ils paraient et attaquaient chacun leur tour, refaisant souvent certains gestes de façon à ce que Luke les assimile plus facilement. Par la suite Elmeo n'essayait même plus d'encourager Luke à se lancer et à innover, il lui suffisait juste de suivre son instinct même s'il ne marquait pas vraiment de points face à elle, il prenait déjà moins de coups et c'était le principal but de cet entrainement. Au bout de deux heures à échanger des coups et sentant l'esprit de Luke s'échauffer, Elmeo se tourna discrètement vers le maître Jedi. Obi-Wan aussi avait très bien perçu l'agacement du jeune Skywalker, en même temps il était presque adulte et avait un fort caractère, il lui rappela un moment Anakin au même âge, ce qui le fit sourire, il tenait aussi pas mal de Padmé…

Il les fit s'arrêter pour méditer un moment histoire de se reposer l'esprit et de travailler à ressentir la Force à travers eux-mêmes tout en faisant cela il expliquait à Luke les principes de la Force, les principes de fondement de l'ancien ordre Jedi ainsi que les évènements ayant provoqué la chute de ce dernier, la purge, l'ordre 66...

« Mais les clones n'avaient donc pas conscience de ce qu'on leur demandait ?

_ Visiblement non, les cloneurs de Kamino les avaient programmés pour obéir aveuglément aux ordres donnés et enregistrés dans leurs mémoires…

Elmeo qui avait fermé es yeux le temps de sa méditation et n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite ce qu'elle savait en partie prit la parole tout en gardant les yeux clos :

_ Maître, vous avez tenté de retourner sur Kamino ces 19 dernières années ou vous êtes resté sur Tatooine ?

_ Je suis resté sur Tatooine, pourquoi ? Tu penses que les armés de l'Empire sont encore en… production même là bas ?

_ On ne sait jamais, les cloneurs de Kamino n'étaient même pas au courant de la mort de maître Sifo Dyas…

_ … de toutes façons, je ne pense pas que nous ayons la moindre chance de les arrêter dans leurs productions de clones, selon un informateur que j'avais à cette époque ils ne s'intéressaient qu'aux paroles des gros portes-feuilles…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna intriguée vers les deux hommes :

_ C'était grand sur Kamino ?

_ Et très humide, il y a plus tout le temps que j'étais sur la planète et vu l'horizon ça avait l'air d'être constant…

_ Et les cloneurs ? Ils étaient comment ?

_ Très grand et mince avec un cou démesuré, un peu comme maître Yarael Poof, je ne sais pas si tu l'as connu…

_ Si, il avait même soutenu Qui-Gon dans une mission avant qu'il ne vous accepte en tant que padawan…

_ …

Obi-Wan se doutait qu'Elmeo avait vécu avant lui en tant que Jedi mais l'entendre parler de son enfance fut tout de même un choc, il la regarda presque interloqué avant de sourire au souvenir de son harcèlement envers son ancien maître afin qu'il l'accepte en tant qu'apprenti.

_ Ça ne va pas ? Vous avez l'air bizarre…

_ Non, non c'est juste que… ça parait un peu étrange de t'avoir là à 19 ans et de me dire que tu as été chevalier Jedi avec mon maître Qui-Gon Jinn…

_ Et je vous ai même connu lors de votre entrée au temple Jedi parmi les jeunes clans.

Obi-Wan eut un petit rictus amusé tout en essayant de se rappeler si lui avait déjà vu la jeune femme puis il reprit en main :

_ Bon jeune gens, mis à part toutes ces questions, ne deviez vous pas méditer ? Il sourit en voyant les joues de Luke devenir roses de honte tandis qu'Elmeo se redressait et fermait les yeux vivement. À ce moment Han arriva :

_ Bah dis donc c'est calme ici. Eh le vieux, vous ne comptez tout de même pas faire brûler un quelconque encens ici hein?

_ Ne vous en faites pas capitaine les Jedis ne sont pas des adeptes de ce genre de pratiques, cela ne peut que déconcentrer a méditation…

_ Si vous le dites, moi je préfère de loin mon pistolet laser, au moins je suis certain de sa valeur. »

Il avait dit cela en tapotant doucement l'arme fixée à sa cuisse. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux jeunes avant de revenir sur le vieux qui lui aussi observait le duo méditant. Dans quoi c'était il encore fourré ?

Et voilà chapitre 1 fini =)

J'attends vos coms 3 merki d'avance ^^~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ^^  
merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des coms ça fait vraiment plaisir =3  
Enfin bon, bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 2 :

Elmeo finit par sortir de sa méditation et laissa les hommes dans la salle de vie pour rejoindre le compartiment où se trouvaient les principaux composants électroniques afin de voir quelles modifications le corellien avait apporté au vaisseau. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait les plus gros changements n'avaient pas été fait au hasard, peu de manufacture différentes de celles d'origines, juste des touches de modernisation au niveau des boucliers et un petit boostage de la puissance de feu des tourelles de combat. Rien de bien significatif en somme et donc rien qui ne pouvait entraver le bon fonctionnement de l'antiquité. Le seul point qu'elle trouva bizarre fut l'état plus ou moins mauvais du propulseur hyperdrive, celui là devait être une de ces machines capricieuses qu'on ne pouvait pas manier à sa guise sans soucis.

Après une heure à inspecter la machinerie elle alla voir où en étaient Luke et Obi-Wan : le premier méditait toujours tandis que le second expliquais différentes influences de la force et ce qui pouvait en découler. Ecoutant avec attention les paroles du vieux Jedi elle se rappelait les leçons avec maître Yoda en souriant, c'est sûr que la façon de parler d'Obi-Wan était moins intéressante que celle de maître Yoda mais il expliquait avec un tel calme et une telle facilité que l'on buvait ses paroles. Elmeo nota d'ailleurs que même le contrebandier avait délaissé la partie d'échec entre les droïdes et Chewbacca pour écouter le vieil homme.

_Je croyais qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à la Force celui là, Héhéhé comme quoi tout n'est pas impossible._

Luke quant à lui essayait de retenir toutes ces choses si intéressantes qu'il aurait surement pu apprendre si son père n'avait pas été tué mais il allait y remédier, il deviendra un grand chevalier Jedi, honorera le nom de son père et contribuera à changer les choses en aidant l'Alliance. Cependant il lui faudrait d'abord connaitre tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur la Force et en savoir plus sur cet univers qu'il avait toujours voulu découvrir, peut être qu'Elmeo pourrait l'y aider ? Après avoir vécu autant de vies elle devait en savoir des choses, plus que le vieux Ben même… Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle, elle regardait Han et le vieux Ben en souriant, craquait elle pour lui ? Ou se souvenait-elle d'évènements passés ? Un instant il pria pour la seconde option avant de se donner une claque mentale, mais à quoi pensait-il ? Non, non, non il devait se concentrer sur son devenir de Jedi. Au bout d'un moment Obi-Wan cessa ses explications, estimant que Luke devait déjà assimiler ce qui avait été dit et surtout en voyant qu'il manquait quelques peu d'attention. Il se tourna donc vers le capitaine Solo en lui demandant dans combien de temps selon lui ils atteindraient Alderaan tandis que Luke retournait à l'observation de la partie d'échecs et qu'Elmeo rassemblait divers composant électroniques et mécaniques tirés de son sac ainsi qu'une sacoche d'outils, sûrement dans l'idée de se fabriquer un sabre laser vu qu'elle n'en avait pas…

Rapidement chacun se trouva une occupation Obi-Wan méditant tout en réfléchissant au déroulement du futur entrainement de son nouveau padawan, Han s'amusant à effrayer C3PO en lui disant combien il était facile à un Wookie de broyer les bras d'un adversaire le battant aux échecs, Luke songeant à sa famille disparue et Elmeo bricolant une base de production d'énergie pour son sabre. Lorsque la partie d'échecs fut finie Han et Chewbacca retournèrent au poste de pilotage afin de vérifier la stabilité de l'hyperpropulsion, faisant apparaitre un rictus sur le visage de la jeune femme :

« Un problème ?

_ Non, non… je me disais justement que la machine devait être capricieuse vu le model…

_ Hahaha très drôle. »

Les deux s'échangèrent un sourire sympathique tandis qu'il retournaient tout deux à leur occupations à peine deux minutes après cela, Obi-Wan posa la main sur son cœur au même moment où Elmeo lâchait ce qu'elle tenait avec un regard tout aussi vague que le plus vieux.

_Que ?_

« Toi aussi tu as sentis ? Lui demanda le vieil homme.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Luke en rejoignant son maître.

_ J'ai sentit un grand trouble dans la force… comme si… comme si des milliers de voix avaient crié à l'unisson avant de cesser d'un coup…

_ Comme ce que l'on ressentait pendant la purge maître mais en plus… je ne saurais dire exactement… »

En effet exactement au moment où les deux Jedis avaient ressentit ce trouble, l'étoile de la mort venait de faire feu sur la petite planète d'Alderaan sous les yeux de la princesse Leia Organa, fille adoptive du sénateur Bail Organa, tout ça pour satisfaire l'envie de destruction du despotique Wilhuff Tarkin, commandant de la puissante station spatiale. Et tandis que ce dernier s'exaltait de l'air désespéré de la jeune femme dont les jambes lâchaient sous le choc et l'horreur de ce qu'il s'était passé, Vador ne s'en formalisait pas, il avait ressentit le trouble dans la Force lors de la destruction de la planète tout comme Obi-Wan et Elmeo mais cela ne sembla l'affecter en aucun point. Leia ne pleura pas, refusant de faire ce plaisir à Tarkin mais son cœur se serra de plus en plus, elle ne pouvait y croire ; Alderaan, sa chère planète, là où elle avait vécu, là où se trouvaient ses parents et ses amis… détruite, devant elle. Leia leva un regard furieux et haineux vers l'homme :

« Vous êtes un monstre !

_ Merci pour ce compliment princesse, seigneur Vador, veuillez la mettre en cellule, nous l'exécuterons plus tard.

_ À vos ordres. » Il saisit la jeune princesse par le bras, la levant rudement et l'amenant en direction des cellules. Arrivé là bas après un silence très pesant il poussa Leia vers le soldat qui s'était avancé prêt à obéir au terrifiant Vador en lui ordonnant sèchement de la mettre en cellule sans égards d'aucune sorte puis il partit sans aucun regard pour la princesse. Cette dernière ne réagit même pas, encore sous le choc de la vue apocalyptique du laser de l'étoile noire frappant sa chère Alderaan, elle se laissa enfermée et une fois dans sa cellule, elle se coucha sur la banquette et y fondit en larmes.

Le sentiment trouble passé, Obi-Wan rassura Luke tout en prenant une grande respiration afin de calmer le sentiment qui s'engouffrait dans son cœur et Elmeo abandonna son bricolage en grognant :

« Ça me saoule, je vais voir Han et Chewie au poste de pilotage…

_ Tu abandonne ? Rit Obi-Wan devant le manque de patience de la jeune fille, cela lui rappela la patience de son ancien padawan.

_ Non, ce n'est pas un abandon c'est… euh… une mise en pause d'une activité véritablement irritante… » Conclu t'elle en souriant.

_Mais pourquoi elle va voir Han au lieu de rester avec nous ? Et c'était quoi ce sourire ? … Aaah ! Et pourquoi je me pose encore ce genre de questions ?_

Sentant le trouble intérieur de son jeune padawan Obi-Wan eut un sourire :

« Je te sens agité Luke…

_ Hein ? Tiré de ses pensées Luke avait eut une réaction qui fit rire le plus vieux, il avait vraiment eut l'air benêt en répondant ainsi, Elmeo ne l'aurait pas raté là-dessus.

_ Je te disais que je te sentais agité, quelque chose te tracasse ?

_ … je non! Enfin je … non, non tout va bien !

Même si Luke avait été convaincant en répondant en bégayant, ce qui n'avait pas du tout été le cas, son visage carmin en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

_ Je te conseil la méditation Luke, c'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux pour réfléchir… »

Elmeo était à peine arrivée au poste de pilotage que des secousses se firent sentir la faisant tomber douloureusement sur le cul :

« Merde il se passe quoi Han ? » Elle avait crié depuis le couloir avant la salle avant de se relever et de retourner vers la salle de pilotage.

Après avoir vu qu'ils se trouvaient en vue de leur destination, Han, accompagné de Chewie qui avait finit sa partie d'échecs, laissa les gourous de la Force à leurs affaires essuyant une raillerie amicale de la vieille gamine. Installé à son siège, il régla les derniers détails de l'approche tout en philosophant avec le wookie sur tout le fric qu'ils allaient se faire une fois arrivés là bas.

« Finalement Taxi c'est pas si mal quand ça se passe aussi bien, tu crois pas ? »

Chewie grogna dans sa langue qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés, laissant son capitaine dubitatif :

« C'est quoi ça ? Commence pas à dire des trucs comme ça tu vas nous porter la poisse…

Il regarda le tableau et se leva :

_ On approche, enclenche les rétrofusées… tout en disant cela il actionnait les commandes de sortie de l'hyperpropulsion. Lentement le faucon ralentit pour tombé d'un coup dans ce qu'il semblait être un champ de petites météorites.

_ Bon sang… ?

Il fut interrompu par un bruit de chute dans le couloir d'accès.

_ Merde il se passe quoi Han ?

_ On sort de l'hyperespace pour tomber dans une pluie de météorite, on dirait une collision d'astéroïdes…

_ Quoi ? Elmeo s'accrocha à son siège.

_ Ça ne figure sur aucune carte ! répondit-il en regardant Chewie qui ne semblait pas plus au courant de la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient là.

Luke et Obi-Wan arrivèrent à leur tour :

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Demanda le plus jeune.

_ Notre position est correcte… mais y a pas d'Alderaan.

Il y eu un silence uniquement entrecoupé de secousses pendant lequel les autres passagers le fixèrent et fixèrent la pluie d'astéroïdes devant eux avant de revenir sur lui, finalement Luke demanda :

_ Où est-ce qu'elle peut être alors ?

_ C'est justement ce que j'essaye de te dire p'tit gars, elle est partie en poussière…

Elmeo et Obi-Wan se regardèrent pensant tout deux au sentiment qui les avait prit au cœur un peu plus tôt.

_ Quo…Comment ? Luke semblait effaré par une telle situation.

_ Désintégrée… par l'Empire. Souffla douloureusement le plus vieux, Han secoua négativement de la tête et se tourna vers lui.

_ Leur flotte toute entière ne suffirait pas à détruire toute une planète, il faudrait des centaines d'appareils avec une puissance de feu qui…

Une sonnerie le coupa dans sa phrase, il jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil au radar de bord.

_ Y a un appareil qui approche.

_ Il sait peut être ce qu'il s'est passé… Proposa Luke.

En fait il s'agissait d'un chasseur TIE qui les dépassa vraiment trop rapidement pour que cela soit normal :

_ On dirait qu'il nous a suivit. Supposa le capitaine.

_ Non, son rayon d'action est bien trop court. Répondit calmement Obi-Wan.

Han sembla soucieux, il fixa le chasseur et dit :

_ Il n'y a aucune base dans le coin, d'où est-ce qu'il peut venir ?

Luke, assit derrière Chewbacca, fixait lui aussi le chasseur l'air anxieux et dit ce que beaucoup pensaient :

_ En tout cas il repart drôlement vite, s'il nous a identifiés ça va barder…

Le capitaine Solo avait eut le même raisonnement et il n'était pas question de se faire avoir avec à bord des gars recherchés par l'Empire, la dernière cargaison il avait pu la larguer mais des humains il s'y refusait, et il y avait un bon paquet de crédits à la clef :

_ On va s'occuper de lui, Chewie brouille ses transmissions.

_ Vaut mieux le laisser filer ; dit calmement le vieux Jedi ; il est hors de portée mainten…

_ Pas pour longtemps ; affirma Solo en poussant la vitesse du faucon millenium.

_ Je suis sûr qu'un engin de cette taille ne se risquerait pas tout seul dans l'espace ; continua Obi-Wan tandis que Luke lui répondait :

_ Il a pu s'égarer, il faisait peut être parti d'un convoi et s'est perdu.

_ C'est trop gros je pense… dit Elmeo qui commençait à rejoindre l'avis d'Obi-Wan, mieux valait mettre de la distance entre eux et ce coin de galaxie avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec des croiseurs venus aider leur copain. Han n'y prêta pas plus attention, concentré sur sa cible :

_ Eh bien je lui laisserai pas le temps d'aller prévenir se petits copains…

Luke leur fit remarquer que le chasseur se dirigeait vers une petite lune devant eux ce à quoi Han répondit qu'il l'avait presque à porté et qu'il ne lui laisserait pas le temps d'aller se cacher derrière. Il semblait vraiment sûr de lui mais l'attitude soucieuse d'Obi-Wan commençait à se faire sentir. Elmeo remarqua qu'il fixait bien trop sérieusement la dite lune, d'un coup un doute lui vint en tête : Alderaan avait elle une ou plusieurs lune aussi proche ? Elle fixa le maitre Jedi qui ne détournait pas le regard. Regard qui s'assombrit au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la cible.

_ Ce n'est pas une lune… c'est une base sidérale…

Han regarda un instant vers lui en niant :

_ C'est impossible, c'est bien trop gran… Il se tut en réalisant que le vieux disait vrai.

Les cinq voyageurs eurent un long silence mi contemplatif mi terrorisé par l'engin vers lequel ils continuaient leur approche. Luke coupa se silence lourd et dérangeant au bout de deux minutes :

_ Il me vient un pressentiment bien étrange…

Elmeo hocha vivement de la tête, ne lâchant pas l'objet des yeux tandis que le wookie acquiesçait aussi, Obi-Wan attrapa alors l'épaule de Han :

_ Faites demi-tour.

_ Ouais, je crois que vous avez raison. Inverse les fusées Chewie, pousse les auxiliaires à mort.

Le wookie s'exécuta mais trop tard, le vaisseau était tout de même attiré par une force extérieure, sûrement un laser ou une sorte d'aimant géant. Le capitaine répéta son ordre avec un semblant très relatif de sang froid mais il ne semblait pas plus calme que les autres passagers. Le vieux Jedi le convainquit alors de ne pas résister plus, expliquant au contrebandier qu'ils auraient d'autres façons de s'en sortir, qu'il était inutile de risquer d'endommager les moteurs qui ne semblaient pas de poids face à la force d'attraction de la base gigantesque. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Han et Chewbacca les fient quitter le poste de commande, prendre leur affaires et les conduisirent vers les soutes où il cachait habituellement ses cargaison après avoir modifié le contenu du journal de bord du vaisseau afin qu'on les croit sortit depuis leur rencontre avec le chasseur ; le wookie, R2D2, C3PO et les sacs dans la plus grande, Luke et Obi-Wan dans une seconde et lui et Elmeo dans une troisième. Bien cachés ils sentirent le vaisseau être dirigé vers ce qu'ils pensaient être un hangar. Elmeo lui murmura :

_ Tu es certain qu'ils ne risquent pas de nous trouver ici ?

_ À ton avis comment je fais avec ma contrebande ? Non, aucun garde de douane ou autres fouineurs n'a jamais rien trouvé sur mon vaisseau et avec deux des navettes de sauvetage éjectées, le leurre devrait marcher…

_ Si tu le dis…

_ Mais oui et tais toi donc imagine qu'ils nous entendent…  
Il se tu à l'approche de deux ou trois stormtroopers qui pénétraient rapidement dans le cargo de marchandise. Ils les entendirent se diriger vers le cockpit y rester dix bonnes minutes puis faire le tour du vaisseau avant de redescendre faire leur rapports. À ce moment Elmeo eut un violent frisson qui fit sursauter Han, il la regarda en lui demandant silencieusement :

''Froids ?'' elle fit non de a tête avant de fermer les yeux, de respirer un coup et de répondre de la même façon ''Vador''. Han accueillis le mot avec un air à la fois anxieux et septique avant de se dire que les liens entre Siths et Jedis ne devaient pas être si éloignés que ça pour que la fille affirme avec autant d'assurance que le bras droit de l'empereur était présent. Quoique vu l'importance de la base spatiale, il pouvait très bien se trouver à bord, surtout si l'Empire recherchait réellement ses clients qui se dirigeaient vers Alderaan, planète justement détruite par cette base…

De là où ils étaient ils pouvaient entendre les soldats faire leurs rapport à Vador, de leurs cales chacun écoutaient attentivement en se rassurant que le leurre ait fonctionné quand ils n'entendirent plus rien ils sortirent de leur cachettes sans faire de bruits. Avant que Chewbacca ne ferme sa trappe Elmeo, un air grave sur le visage, se tourna vers Luke :

_ Ça ne te dérange pas si j'empreinte ton sabre ?

_ Non, de toute façon je ne suis pas encore en mesure de m'en servir…

_ Merci… ; en sentant le regard d'Obi-Wan dans sa nuque elle ajouta ; on ne sait jamais.

Ils tendirent alors un piège aux soldats venant fouiller le faucon et les deux jeunes hommes revêtirent leur uniformes tandis qu'Obi-Wan et Elmeo montaient la garde.

_ Bien ; fit Obi-Wan ; maintenant il faut se rendre au poste de surveillance de cette plateforme, de la nous verrons où se situent les réacteurs qui alimentent en énergie les rayons tracteurs.

Après avoir plus ou moins malmené et assommé les gardes du poste de surveillance ils branchèrent R2D2 au terminal afin de localiser les réacteurs, ceci fait Obi-Wan leur dit de rester sur place pendant qu'il irait seul arrêter les machines.

_ Non je viens avec vous ; intervint rapidement Luke mais Obi-Wan rejeta son aide, argumentant qu'il devait veiller à ce que les deux droïdes arrivent saint et sauf entre les mains des rebelles mais il ne put convaincre Elmeo qui s'inquiétait plus du fait que Vador était à bord et qu'Obi-Wan avait toutes les chances de le croiser en allant aux réacteurs.

_ Non maître Kenobi, vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis ! Il est hors de question que je vous laisse y aller seul, de plus ici les autres ne risquent rien.

_ Ecoute, il vaut mieux que tu ne…

_ Maître Kenobi, à presque 474 ans je m'estime capable de prendre une décision rationnelle et relativement juste donc vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire.

Luke resta scotché sur son âge :

_474 ans… c'est pas possible, ça fait un tel écart… quoique après avoir vécu plusieurs vies…woa_

Obi-Wan finit par accepter plutôt que de perdre un temps précieux en négociations houleuses et se tourna vers Luke après avoir ouvert la porte par laquelle Elmeo se glissait déjà il le regarda dans les yeux, fit un petit sourire rassurant et lui dit :

_ Que la Force soit avec toi… et ce à jamais.

Il sortit ensuite rapidement, la porte se fermant derrière lui.

Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps aux deux anciens chevaliers Jedi pour reprendre leur habitudes des terrains de combat, ils avançaient avec vitesse et discrétion évitant tout les soldats et, si nécessaire, les neutralisant avec la Force. Elmeo se réjouissait de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas entrainée en vain à sa maîtrise de la Force et se le confirma quand elle détourna une fois de plus l'attention d'un soldat en faisant tomber et tirer un blaster de type fusil qui était posé contre un mur, en fait à nouveau elle s'amusait beaucoup, ce genre de situations lui avaient en fait assez manqués, ça lui rappelait les premières missions que le maître qu'elle avait eut lors de sa troisième vie lui confiait, celles où il l'envoyait seule dans des situations où l'ambiance aurait pu être coupée au sabre laser. Obi-Wan, bien que moins amusé qu'elle, partageait son avis au sujet des fruits de son entrainement solitaire et se disait que finalement à deux ils avançaient plus vite que s'il avait été seul à exécuter sa mission pourtant il redoutait le moment où ils croiseraient Vador, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils allaient finir par le croiser. Et s'il se rappelait bien dorénavant de l'enfant qu'avait été Elmeo vu qu'il était vrai qu'elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Anakin, le suivant partout dès qu'ils étaient au temple et l'admirant énormément… il se rappelait même qu'elle l'avait affublé d'un surnom. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Luke son sabre il se doutait très bien qu'elle avait reconnu l'ancien sabre d'Anakin et il se doutait que ce n'était pas que par prévoyance qu'elle l'avait prit, pas plus que le fait qu'elle insiste autant pour venir avec lui jusqu'aux réacteurs. Après tout, Vador avait très bien pu s'apercevoir de sa présence et les chances de le croiser étaient aussi élevées que de trouver du sable sur Tatooine soit à cent pour cent, il espérait juste avoir le temps de couper le réacteur avant que cela n'arrive.

Alors qu'ils passaient au détour d'un couloir, Elmeo l'attira vers une salle d'archive. Sur le coup il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi mais lorsqu'il la vit prendre des disquettes de données et d'autres archives il la félicita de tant de malice et les deux reprirent leur chemin vers les réacteurs.

Au même moment, R2D2 avait localisé la princesse Leia et découvert qu'elle allait être exécutée, et Luke essayait de convaincre Han de partir à son aide sauver la princesse. Il avait mit en avant le fait qu'elle était d'une grande beauté, qu'elle faisait parti de l'Alliance et tout mais rien à faire. Après réflexion il joua donc sur la faiblesse du contrebandier et avec une voix mutine :

« Elle est riche…

_ Riche ? Demanda le capitaine Solo, intéressé tandis que Chewbacca faisait un commentaire dans sa barbe, devinant que son ami allait sauter à pieds joints dans une façon de grappiller quelques crédits à une princesse sénatrice. Luke enchaina :

_ Riche, puissante… si tu m'aidais à aller la sauver tu aurais une récompense…

_ Quoi ?

_ Bien plus d'argent que tu ne l'imagine…

_ Attention, j'ai une imagination sans limites.

_ Tout ce que tu veux !

_ Tu plaisante ?

_ Non, c'est vrai… »

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Han ne cède à sa cupidité. Là Luke lui expliqua son plan, le laissant menotte Chewie après avoir eu droit à un bon grognement de mécontentement et ils se lancèrent au secours de la demoiselle en détresse laissant les deux droïdes sur place, Han maugréant que ça ne fonctionnerait pas et Luke lui rétorquant des mots d'amours Han lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer qu'il s'améliorait en sarcasmes. Evidement les choses ne se déroulèrent pas tout à fait comme prévu mais le but principal étant qu'ils récupèrent la princesse ça n'était pas un véritable souci, non?

Dans une autre partie du vaisseau Vador faisait face à Wilhuff Tarkin, lui assurant que son ancien maître Obi-Wan Kenobi était à bord de la station. Ce dernier ne le croyait évidement pas, convaincu que Vador était le dernier de son espèce comme il le disait. Mais rien à faire Vador aurait parié sa vie sur le fait que les remous de la Force qu'il avait ressentit dès son approche du vaisseau cargo étaient du en partie à la présence de son ancien maître. Un interphone interrompit les deux hommes dans leur débat annonçant à Tarkin des problèmes aux niveaux des blocs des détenus où se trouvait la princesse Leia. L'homme réagit au quart de tour et s'énerva, ordonnant à l'homme à l'autre bout de l'interphone de se lancer là bas et rattraper coûte que coûte la princesse et ses sauveurs. Vador y ajouta son grain de sel en ajoutant qu'il n'y avait qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi pour se lancer dans ce genre d'actions et il ajouta qu'il était le seul à être en mesure de vaincre le maître Jedi en insistant bien sur le fait que lui et seulement lui pouvait venir à bout du guerrier.

Tarkin, avec une mauvaise foi évidente, finit par accepter que Vador se charge lui-même du soit disant Jedi présent du moment qu'il s'arrangeait pour lui apporter la princesse et les rebelles venus à son secours.

Les deux saboteurs avaient finis par arriver aux réacteurs et tandis qu'Elmeo faisait le guais et détournait si nécessaire les éventuels curieux tout en veillant à ce qu'Obi-Wan ne prenne pas de risques inutiles. Réagissant au moindre bruit et les sens tendus à l'extrême, la jeune fille tentait de faire une sorte de sondage dans la Force afin de prévoir la potentielle apparition du seigneur Sith et donc de ne pas être surprise et de pouvoir faire face à l'ancien Jedi qui l'avait précédemment tué.

_Cette fois-ci il est hors de question de perdre ni Kenobi ni ma vie ni celle des autres… et avec un peu de chances…_

Un bruit la fit se retourner mais ce n'était qu'Obi-Wan qui avait réussit à désactiver un des réacteurs donc ils pourraient fuir de la station sans craindre le rayon tracteur. Leur mission accomplie, il leur fallait maintenant retrouver les autres au vaisseau. Ils commençaient à prendre un couloir pour rejoindre la plateforme où se trouvait le faucon millenium quand des sirènes ainsi que des ordres et d'autres message concernant une princesse et des rebelles retentirent tout autour d'eux.

« Oh non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? S'exaspéra la jeune fille.

_ Je suppose qu'ils ont voulu jouer aux chevaliers…

_ Leia ?

_ Sûrement… au fait, il ne sait pas non plus pour ça.

_ Je vois. Il ne sait donc ri…

Elle s'arrêta de parler au même moment où Obi-Wan avait dégainé son sabre. Visiblement tout deux avaient ressentis une présence usant de la Force, une présence souillée par le côté obscure, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir suivant, ils se trouvèrent face à face avec le seigneur Sith que tous craignaient : Dark Vador. Il se trouvait évidement entre eux et leur porte de sortie visiblement décidé à régler ses comptes avec son anicien maître.

Elmeo ne sorti pas immédiatement le sabre de Luke, Vador n'avait pas encore dégainé le sien et celui qu'elle tenait dans la main était tout de même celui qui lui avait traversé le corps dix neuf ans plus tôt… Si Vador le voyait ça pourrait certes le déconcerter mais l'idée de tenir ce qui l'avait tué lui donnait des frissons désagréable, peut être aurait elle du proposer un échange à Obi-Wan ? Non, finalement non, tuer Aniki, comme elle l'appelait lors de sa précédente vie, avec son propre sabre devenait une idée fortement séduisante…

« J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment, Obi-Wan Kenobi ; commença Vador avec une maturité assombrie par la rancœur ; nous nous retrouvons enfin et le cercle est bouclé.

Ces mots semblaient lui procurer un réel plaisir.

_ La présence que j'ai sentie ne pouvait être que la vôtre… Il jeta un regard vers Elmeo, sa présence lui rappela quelque chose mais sans plus, sûrement était elle à bord d'un vaisseau ou d'une planque qu'il aurait attaqué avec ses troupes, sans importance. Vous avez donc besoin d'assistance vous n'êtes donc vraiment qu'un vieillard à présent.

_ Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre… Obi-Wan observa son ancien élève, il ne le retrouvait même pas par sa présence dans la Force. Même lors de leur combat sur Mustafar il ressentait sa présence au travers de la Force. Maintenant il n'était pour ainsi dire qu'une machine à la solde de l'empereur, ce maudis Palpatine…

_ Vous fûtes jadis mon professeur mais dorénavant, le maître c'est moi.

À ces mots, les deux hommes activèrent leurs sabres lasers, Elmeo attendant quant à elle ce qu'elle estimait être le bon moment, et il arriva vite : lorsque Vador et Obi-Wan firent leur première passe, elle activa à son tour son arme et se lança dans le dos de Vador qui para l'attaque avec surprise, son ancien maître ne lui laissa pas d'occasion de réfléchir à la question et reprit le combat essayant de l'obliger à faire une erreur qui permettrait à Elmeo de porter un coup décisif. Les coups et parades se succédaient, le Sith commençait à fatiguer, se battre contre son ancien maître était une chose mais se battre contre Obi-Wan et un autre Jedi au niveau peu discutable lui donnait du mal, finalement il aurait peut être eut besoin de soutien. Voulant tenter de les séparer il envoya son maître, qu'il estimait moins facile à abattre en premier, voler à l'autre bout du couloir avant de faire tomber des poutres de fer qui le retiendrait juste le temps de se débarrasser de la gamine et de reprendre le combat sérieux.

_ Oooh Vador craint de perdre face à deux Jedi ? Elmeo se souvenait de la douce arrogance dont faisait si souvent preuve son ami et espérait que cette fierté ne soit devenue une tare pouvant déstabiliser le Sith et lui être profitable.

_ Ne te nomme pas Jedi parce que tu tiens un sabre laser, de toute façon tu vas mourir.

_ Hahaha laisse moi rire, j'ai été Jedi bien avant toi. Annonça-t-elle avant de porter un coup aux jambes afin de le distraire tandis qu'elle modifiait son attaque au dernier moment, remontant son sabre vers l'abdomen mais son adversaire para l'attaque et rendit un puissant coup à la diagonale, visant le cou fin de la jeune fille. Celle-ci recula de quelques pas, se retrouvant dos au mur et se baissant évitant ainsi à sa tête de se séparer de son corps. Pour cela elle se félicita de reprendre aussi vite ses bonnes habitudes et ses reflexes de combattant puis profitant de son élan elle lui fit un croque-en-jambe qui lui fit perdre un moment l'équilibre mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de porter le moindre coup, Vador ayant utilisé une poussée de Force pour la désarmée mais cramponnée au sabre elle se retrouva violement écartée en direction d'Obi-Wan qui avait finit par trancher les poutres de fer et rejoindre le ring improvisé. De nouveau à deux les Jedi attaquèrent Vador de front, échangeant de nombreux coups malgré l'étroitesse du couloir. Plus le combats s'éternisait plus Obi-Wan et Elmeo trouvaient leur marques, protégeant l'autre pour qu'il ou elle attaque, tentant de détourner l'attention de Vador par telle ou telle frappe. Par moments ils le poussèrent même à contrer certaines attaques avec la Force tout en se défendant au sabre, Obi-Wan qui se faisait vieux commençait cependant à fatiguer, il savait que Vador aussi mais lui n'avait pas d'auxiliaire de respiration et il ne voulait pas laisser la jeune fille seule face à Vador même s'il la devinait capable de lui tenir tête. De plus Luke et les droïdes n'étaient toujours pas à bord du faucon et s'était une chose plutôt contraignante. Un moment d'inattention alors qu'il guettait l'arrivée de son protégé et de ses compagnons lui valu de recevoir une poussée de Force qui le poussa contre le mur ce qui le sonna un peu tandis qu'Elmeo avait paré un coup de sabre laser qui aurait pu lui couper un bras, sûrement un coup destiné à rappelé à Obi-Wan l'état dans lequel il avait laissé Anakin sur le bord de la rivière de lave à la fin de leur combat sur Mustafar.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais Obi-Wan Kenobi, maintenant vous n'êtes plus qu'un vieillard sans force et vous auriez déjà perdu ce combat si nous avions été face à face.

_ Arrête de déblatérer tes conneries et combat ton adversaire actuel c'est-à-dire moi ! Cria l'Oruxur en se lançant dans une série de coup portés en aveugle plus pour déstabiliser que pour frapper mais qui firent quand même mouche lorsque la lourde cape noire tomba au sol, tranchée à mi-hauteur. Mais le coup lui fut rendu, Vador fit une botte qu'il avait améliorée au cours de ses divers combats et transperça le bras de la jeune fille la clouant au mur derrière elle. L'acier fondant sous l'effet du sabre laser commençait à se glisser sur son bras et dans sa blessure lui brûlant la chaire mais quelque chose retint la main de Vador qui allait enserrer son cou : les globes noirs du casque sombre du seigneur Sith se tournèrent vers le sabre qu'il reconnut comme le siens, un instant il eut un doute en se souvenant de l'état de sa femme lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé sa mort mais il n'approfondit pas cette question ou du moins, il n'en eu pas l'occasion, Elmeo l'avait écarté d'un violent coup de pied dans le ventre le repoussant lui et son sabre et repartant à l'attaque il réussit une nouvelle fois à bloquer son attaque et fixa le regard carmin, se rappelant soudain où il l'avait vu : il se rappela les enfants du temple, les plus vieux défendant les plus jeunes padawan et son sabre traversant une gamine avec laquelle il avait eu l'occasion de parler tandis que tout deux attendaient des maîtres respectifs aux portes de la sale du conseil et qui s'était trompé en entendant son nom, l'affublant d'un surnom qui le suivait partout dès qu'elle le retrouvait, cette enfant qui l'appelait Aniki à cause d'un mot semblable dans sa langue natale, cette petite qui lui demandait sans cesse de tout lui dire de lui, la seule avec qui il avait parlé de Padmé, la seule qui avait trouvé que son mariage était une idée fabuleuse… ce regard haineux qui lui avait juré de venger les autre une fois qu'elle renaîtrait et qu'elle serait en mesure de tenir un sabre.

_ Aaah le Sith Aniki se souvient ?

_Que ? Est-ce possible ? Qu'un mort renaisse ?_

Le choque eut un effet profitable à Obi-Wan qui attaqua le dos de Vador qui ne se posa pas plus de questions et décida de revenir à un duel avec son ancien maître; pour cela il bloqua le sabre de Kenobi avec le sien et propulsa Elmeo hors du couloir d'une puissante poussée de Force. Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, R2D2 et C3PO arrivèrent à ce moment en voyant que les gardes étaient plus occupé à regarder leur supérieur hiérarchique combattre qu'à surveiller le vaisseau cargo et ne se préoccupant pas vraiment du corps qui se retrouva à quelques mètres seulement du faucon millenium. Luke aida vite Elmeo à se relever, celle-ci eut vite fait de ramasser le sabre, de le réactiver et de se tourner vers les combattant pour tomber sur un horrible spectacle : Obi-Wan et Vador se faisaient face, chacun en garde prêt à porter une nouvelle attaque quand Obi-Wan se tourna vers Luke puis se tenant droit face à Dark Vador, il tint son sabre, comme s'il saluait, à la verticale devant lui et se laissa tuer, ne parant même pas le coup qui le trancha en deux…

_ BEN ! NON !

Luke réagit bien avant que l'horreur qui avait frappé les autre ne se passe, il commença à mitrailler à tort et à travers en direction des gardes tandis que Vador tâtait l'habit vide du Jedi dont le corps avait disparut comme par enchantement après le coup fatal. Elmeo dont les jambes s'étaient dérobées lorsqu'elle avait vu Obi-Wan prendre le coup se releva aidée par Han qui beuglait à Chewbacca de mettre les moteurs en marche et à Luke de boquer les portes tandis que Leia appelait à son tours Luke et Han afin qu'ils se dépêchent de monter, Han tirant lui-même Elmeo qui avait fait un pas, le sabre dégainé et repartant au combat, selon lui dans l'intention de venger Obi-Wan.

Une fois tous à bord Chewie et Han ne se posèrent pas de questions et lancèrent le vaisseau à fond les machines le plus loin possible de cette maudite étoile noire. Du cockpit il demanda tout de même à Elmeo si elle et le vieux avaient réussi à désactiver le rayon tracteur et fut rassuré par une réponse positive. Cette dernière ayant bandé son bras et soigné les contusions dues au combat rejoignit Luke et Leia dans la sale de vie où la princesse tentait de consoler ne serait ce qu'un peu celui qu'elle ignorait être son jumeau.

_ Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il aurait pu nous rejoindre…

_ Voyons Luke, il n'aurait pas pu… et vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour lui.

_ Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Ben ?

Leia ne savait quels mots trouver pour calmer le jeune homme et elle n'eut pas longtemps à chercher, Han déboula en disant qu'ils étaient prit en chasse par des chasseurs TIE et qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un dans une des tourelles de défense, Luke y alla directement en comprenant que le contrebandier s'était en fait adressé à lui afin qu'il songe à autre chose dans l'immédiat et finalement le tir aux pigeons de l'espace lui permit de faire le tri dans ses sentiments. En effet les chasseurs étaient rapides et avec le peu de visibilité qu'il avait et les deux jeunes femmes dans le cockpit leur donnant trois ou quatre localisations d'engins ennemis à la fois n'aidaient pas à la concentration et au chagrin il eu donc vite fait de se concentrer tout d'abords sur les évènements présents. Avec Han ils se lancèrent rapidement dans une compétition sous entendue de celui qui dégommerai le plus de chasseurs, finalement sur les quatre engins lancés à leur poursuite ils en eurent chacun deux.

« Bravo ptit gars ! Mais prend pas la grosse tête ! Lui avait crié Han avant que Chewie et les deux filles ne leur dise qu'ils avaient eu le dernier.

_ Bien descendez maintenant.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent le cockpit où Leia avait prit Chewie dans ses bras heureuse de leur victoire et Elmeo sortant de quoi fêter ça. Plus tard elle laissa les fêtards pour rejoindre Luke qui s'était retiré plus tôt pour penser à Obi-Wan. Elle le retrouva assit contre un mur le regard perdu dans le vague, elle s'assit à côté de lui :

_ Ça va un peu mieux ?

_ Comment c'est possible ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Elle passa un bras autour de ces épaules en lui rendant son sabre laser :

_ Je ne pense pas qu'Obi-Wan aurait aimé te voir dans cet état Luke, il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Il aurait sûrement préféré que tu pense à lui vivant plutôt que mort. Je suis certaine qu'il sera toujours à tes côtés pour te conseiller au travers de la Force.

Luke leva la tête vers elle, le regard étrange.

_ Tu crois que c'est possible ?

_ Je pense que si tu te fie à la Force, beaucoup de choses te seront possible, pourquoi ?

_ Je… non rien.

_ Dis moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose sur l'étoile de la mort ?

_ Je… lorsqu'Obi-Wan a … enfin quand Vador l'a… bref après ça avant qu'on ne parte j'ai entendu la voix d'Obi-Wan.

_ Eh bien ce n'est pas impossible… tu sais, il y a bien des côtés de la Force que je ne connais pas.

_ …

Fatigué par toutes ces émotions Luke se laissa aller contre le mur dans son dos en fermant les yeux et profitant simplement de la présence d'Elmeo à coté de lui et petit à petit, son corps se décontractant, il finit par s'endormir, sa tête glissant sur l'épaule d'Elmeo tandis que cette dernière se demandait si ce que le jeune Skywalker venait de lui dire était vrai. Ne vouant pas déranger Luke et appréciant quand même le contact elle retira son bras de ses épaules et se mit de telle façon que le jeune homme à son réveil ne souffre pas trop de la position de son cou et fit venir à elle son sac pour en sortir les disquettes qu'elle avait prit sur l'étoile de la mort dans l'idée que s'ils avaient été attrapé elle aurait pu s'en servir d'une façon ou d'une autre mais finalement ça n'avait pas servit à grand-chose :

_ R2, vient voir par là…

Le petit robot qui se rechargeait se débrancha et rejoignit le duo contre le mur, à voix base pour ne pas réveiller Luke elle demanda au petit robot de lire les fichiers un à un. Ça n'était pas des dossiers franchement importants mais plutôt intéressants vu qu'il s'agissait d'emplacements des différentes bases militaires de l'Empire, d'informations sur leurs effectifs et de plans de locaux secondaires. Lorsque Leia passa voir comment se portait Luke elle sourit en voyant Luke et Elmeo l'un contre l'autre. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers elle et chuchota :

_ Ah, vous tomber bien princesse.

_ Appelez moi Leia, ne vous levez pas vous allez le réveiller… ; Elle se rapprocha, s'agenouillant pour être face à face avec la jeune femme ; vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

_ Tenez, j'ai prit ces disquettes sur l'étoile de la mort lorsqu'avec Obi-Wan on a été désactivé le réacteur du rayon tracteur, je pensais pouvoir faire passer ça pour les plans au cas où ça tourne mal… enfin au cas où ça se déroule autrement.

_ Et ce sont ? Leia semblait curieuse de ce que ces disquettes prises sur la base pouvaient contenir.

_ Des informations militaire ; elle vit les regards brillant de la sénatrice et ajouta rapidement ; pas des informations d'une importance capitale mais qui pourraient toujours être utiles…

_ Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, vous étiez proche d'Obi-Wan Kenobi ?

_ Ne me remerciez pas je les ai prises au hasard. Je… non on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'étais proche de maître Kenobi mais je l'avais connu comme je connaissais d'autres maîtres… en fait je connaissais surtout son padawan…

Petit à petit les deux jeunes femmes firent connaissance, chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Luke qui avait faillit glisser une fois et qu'Elmeo avait installé avec l'aide de Leia sur une banquette. Elles parlaient maintenant de l'Alliance lorsque Han déboula avec ses grands sabots :

_ La vieille bique reprend le rôle du gourou de la Force ?

_ Hahaha tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la vieille bique ?

_ Vous êtes vraiment un malappris !

_ Aaah mais princesse je ne fait que dire la vérité ! Cette nana là a près de 500 ans !

_ Hey ! Je ne suis pas si vieille ! J'ai seulement 473 ans et demi en tout ! Sinon j'ai 19 ans physiquement parlant ; rit Elmeo ; mais Leia a raison, tu es vraiment mal élevé, tu vas réveiller ce pauvre Luke…

_ Mais oui le pauvre gamin va » fit il en baissant tout de même d'un ton, il se pencha au dessus de lui discrètement tandis que la princesse Leia s'offusquait de l'impolitesse du corellien tout en demandant à sa nouvelle amie comment cela se faisait qu'elle avait un tel âge.

Elmeo qui souriait de cette bonne ambiance et de l'attention que portait le corellien au jeune homme endormi commença à expliquer sa condition à une sénatrice qui se montra extrêmement curieuse et attentive tandis que le contrebandier, tout aussi attentif, écoutait tranquillement installé à coté de l'endormi. Par moment il posait des questions, montrant un coté très mature qui semblait séduire un peu la princesse tandis qu'Elmeo répondait calmement à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait et racontant des anecdotes comiques qui finirent par réveiller Luke qui tomba dans une ambiance totalement décalée avec celle si calme et mélancolique qu'il avait laissé en s'endormant. Immédiatement Leia se rapprocha de lui, expliquant qu'elle et Elmeo avait jugé préférable de l'installer sur une banquette après qu'il ait glissé de l'épaule d'Elmeo, et qu'une discussion en entrainant une autre l'oruxur avait finit par leur raconter des anecdotes sur ses différentes vies qu'elle se fit un plaisir de lui rapporter.

Plus tard Han et Leia rejoignirent Chewie au cockpit afin d'entrer les coordonnées de Yavin 4 où se trouvait la base rebelle, le but étant d'y aller le plus rapidement possible au cas où ils auraient un mouchard collé au cul, bien réveillé Luke se dirigea au cockpit tandis qu'Elmeo sortait de son sac ses composants pour son sabre laser en proposant à Luke de s'entrainer un peu quand il en aurait marre du poste de pilotage.

Ne trouvant pas un outil elle sortit à la suite de Luke, allant dans le couloir pour y trouver une quelconque trousse ou boite à outils quand elle entendit Han et Leia se prendre la tête, le contrebandier ne savait vraiment pas y faire, pourtant beau parleur comme elle le devinait il devrait s'en sortir avec la princesse et elle en sénatrice diplomate, elle semblait plus tenir de sa mère à réagir au moindre mot du « malappris » comme elle disait. Lorsque Luke entra dans le cockpit elle tendit malgré elle l'oreille :

_ Votre ami est un vrai mercenaire… il semblerait qu'il ne s'intéresse à rien ni à personne…

Elle traversa rapidement le couloir au pas de charge entendant à peine la réponse du jeune blond :

_ Eh je suis pas comme lui moi !…

Il y eut un silence et il reprit, visiblement en s'adressant à Han :

_ Dis, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?

_ Justement j'essaye d'y penser le moins possible…

Il y eut un silence et le capitaine reprit :

_ Pourtant… elle a du cran ta princesse… tu crois qu'une fille comme elle et un zigoto comme moi…

_ Non !

Elle imaginait parfaitement le sourire en banane de Han et de l'air embarrassé du plus jeune, pendant un court instant elle fut un peu jalouse de Leia mais bon, les hommes craquaient dès qu'ils voyaient une jolie femme et elle avec ses yeux d'albinos et ses cheveux rouges et noirs elle ne faisait plus très humaine et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre soin d'elle. Si à cela on ajoutait son bras percé et brulé et les autres traces des récents combats… elle eut un long soupir avant de prendre la boite à outils et de retourner à son œuvre, œuvre observée par la jeune sénatrice qui semblait chercher un moyen d'occuper son esprit à autre chose qu'à un certain capitaine contrebandier.

Voili voilou ! Encore un chapitre de fini ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, en tout cas moi je me suis fais plaisir en le tapant =)  
laissez des coms pliz ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Salut Salut ! Alors un très grand MERCI pour vos reviews elles me font toujours plaisir et ça motive vraiment pour écrire !

Merci donc à manonwars, LUMI, Avengeryay, NeMow, oh-un-arbre (je le trouve fun ce pseudo au passage XD) et Chewie ^^.

D'abords quelques réponses ^^' parce que oui j'ai vu que certaines questions revenaient ^^'

Donc :

_ Oui, le couple principal de Star Wars Han/Leia sera de la partie (même si moi aussi j'aime les yaoi Han/Luke clin de noeunoeil à avengeryay XD)

Pour le reste des couple, je vous laisse voir au fil de la fic mais je pense que c'est relativement facile à deviner pour ceux ou celles qui se posent la question ^^)

_ Ensuite oui, je pense mettre quelques clins d'œil, voir des flash back du passé de Elmeo, j'entend de ses vies avant qu'elle connaisse Anakin et dans sa vie actuelle… et de sa vie précédente aussi comme vous allez bientôt le lire ^^'^^'

_ donc quoi d'autre ah oui, pour ce qui est de la présence d'Elmeo aux cotés de Luke, tout le long de ses aventures, je ne pense pas qu'elle vas le scotché tout le temps, elle aura elle aussi son quota d'aventures solo ^^'

Donc voilà, j'espère que j'assume bien mon rôle de fournisseur comme le dis avengeryay et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 :

Pendant un bon moment, Leia observa Elmeo qui lui expliquait tranquillement la construction d'un sabre laser en commençant par le générateur auto producteur d'énergie puis la princesse l'interrogea au sujet des autres composants dont les cristaux qui trainaient avec le reste du contenu de sa sacoche. Elmeo lui expliqua l'utilisation de ces cristaux dans les sabres lasers ainsi que leur importance dans la formation des jeunes Jedi pendant l'ancienne république. Elle lui expliqua aussi qu'elle-même avait eut l'occasion de partir à la recherche des cristaux pour son premier sabre laser qu'elle récupéra à chacun de ses retours au temple des Jedis.

_ Et tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de le retrouver lors de cette vie ?

_ Non.

Pour la première fois lors de ce voyage, Leia vit le visage d'Elmeo se durcir et le ton utilisé avait été sans appel. Elle releva la tête vers la sénatrice surprise par sa propre réaction :

_ Désolée, je ne vouais pas être rude.

_ Non… ce… ce n'est pas grave j'ai du toucher un point sensible non ?

_ … plus ou moins… ; Involontairement Elmeo se rappela la vue du manche de son sabre laser être tranché en deux parties puis l'une d'elle tomber au sol ainsi que le bout de son pouce et les deux premières phalanges de son index tranchés en même temps que le manche de son sabre puis l'horrible sensation de la lame de son adversaire traversant son corps juste en dessous de la poitrine et le regard torturé de son assassin quand elle lui disais ces mots : _«__A t'on été si aveugle... sauveur? Un Sith? __Je te le jure__… __lorsque je renaîtrai et que je tiendrai un sabre, je te ferai payer tout ça__… __Aniki. »_. Puis le sabre se retirant de son corps, ses jambes lâchant sous son poids, le sang coulant à flot de sa blessure…

_ Elmeo !

Elle redressa la tête en sursautant :

_ Désolée ! Je… j'ai… ; sa difficulté à parler la fit se rendre compte à quel point elle avait le souffle court, sa main portée exactement là où le sabre laser l'avait traversé un peu plus de 19 ans plus tôt, et la sueur perlant sur son front et sa nuque jusque dans son cou lui fit comprendre le regard inquiet que Leia portait sur elle. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux aux souvenirs accompagnant celui de sa mort. Elle se redressa en s'excusant encore d'avoir pu lui faire peur puis sortit rapidement vers la cale du vaisseau cargo pour y trouver une relative solitude et bousculant au passage les hommes qui arrivaient en courant alerté par le cri de Leia. Arrivée dans la salle et bloqua l'accès et tomba à genoux, les larmes dévalant ses joues tandis qu'elle se mordait le point pour ne pas geindre bêtement. Sûrement un caprice du au côté orgueilleux de son espèce, mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on la voit pleurer. Et là le reflux d'émotions qui accompagnait les souvenirs de cette nuit là la submergeait tellement que les larmes ne tarissaient pas, elle se rappelait en détails lorsque le petit Tigul était arrivé vers eux en courant avec derrière lui Anakin, elle et les plus vieux des padawan avaient fait monter tout les plus jeunes qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver dans la salle du conseil, pensant y être en sécurité. La venue du chevalier Jedi les soulagea, elle était si heureuse de le savoir avec eux pour les protéger, enfin ils allaient savoir pourquoi les clones de Kamino avaient tout d'un coup lancé une attaque contre le temple et pourquoi ils n'attaquaient que les Jedi, mais lorsqu'il activa son sabre laser, la musique changea du tout au tout : le visage sombre, les yeux cernés, une cape lourde et noire autour de lui, il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme que la plupart des enfants connaissaient et encore moins du « grand frère spirituel » qu'elle admirait tant. Méfiants les jeunes Jedi reculèrent, l'un d'entre eux demanda au chevalier s'il allait bien, ce qu'ils devaient faire… Mais lorsqu'il s'avança sans un mot et menaçant, les plus vieux dont Elmeo dégainèrent en disant aux plus jeunes et moins entrainés de rester derrière eux et le combat s'engagea dans la grande salle, malgré leur bonne volonté à défendre les plus jeune des enfants ne faisaient pas le poids face à un chevalier Jedi basculant du côté obscur de la Force. Ils étaient nombreux à ne pas avoir l'habitude du terrain, en fait seule l'oruxur pouvait prétendre connaître les combats réels, ils n'étaient donc pas suffisamment organisé et se gênant plus qu'autre chose. Elmeo prit les choses en main : appelant des noms pour qu'ils se retirent du combat et forment un rang devant les petits ou d'autres afin qu'ils attaquent par vague… un moment cette idée fonctionna mais juste un moment, l'inexpérience coûta cher à plusieurs d'entre eux. Les cris de douleurs et de peur retentissaient dans la salle alors que les petits corps tombaient les uns après les autres sous la lame de Vador. Avec son meilleur ami, un corellien de 12 ans nommé Heon, et trois autres des plus vieux, Elmeo tentait au moins d'affaiblir le Sith et de le retenir en attendant la venue de leurs maître qui viendraient à leur secours car ils n'avaient pas l'ambition de vaincre le Sith mais au moins de lui survivre et de protéger au mieux les autres. À eux cinq ils arrivaient tout juste à l'agacer, défendant les autres en leur permettant d'attaquer ou formant un léger bouclier tenant à peine de quoi souffler une seconde ou deux mais en vain. L'un d'entre eux se fit projeter avec violence contre un des sièges qui s'arracha emporté par le faible corps qui émit un sinistre craquement à l'impacte, laissant peu d'espoirs quand à son éventuelle survie. Puis un second eut droit à peu de souffrances, sa tête se séparant de son corps sans qu'il n'ait pu éviter la frappe du plus vieux. Un troisième perdit un bras avant d'être transpercé en plein cœur… Avec horreur Elmeo vit Heon, désespéré et en larmes, se jeter dans le dos de Vador qui se retourna, para le coup et le trancha en deux avant de revenir vers la gamine qui se tenait entre lui et le reste des enfants. Elmeo se remit en garde, stoïque face à son adversaire, s'encourageant mentalement, se disant que les secours allaient arriver, qu'il lui fallait juste tenir un peu, juste un peu. D'un coup son souffle se coupa, sa gorge se serra alors que rien ne l'étranglais. Devant elle Anakin se tenait sabre baissé et bras tendu, usait il de la Force ? Sûrement, il avança d'un pas puis d'un autre alors qu'elle restait à sa place, ne voulant pas lui laisser le passage libre vers les autre, elle commençait à voir flou et lorsqu'il fut à porté de sabre, elle lui envoya un coup, plus par reflexe que par envie de frapper, elle n'en avait même plus la force, qu'il para sans aucune peine puis la pression autour du coup d'Elmeo lâcha. Elle releva son sabre tout en prenant une grande inspiration mais la lame laser d'Anakin trancha le manche de son sabre et des bouts des doigts qui tenaient le manche avant de la transpercer…

Ces images défilaient en boucle sous ses paupières closes, pourquoi se souvenait-elle de tout ça ? Pourquoi devait-elle en souffrir encore après 19 ans, pourquoi chaque événement douloureux de ses précédentes vies restait mieux dans sa mémoire que les moments doux, agréables et joyeux ?

Elle resta ainsi une heure durant avant de faire enfin attention aux appels inquiets derrière la porte, elle se releva, essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche, époussetant ses vêtements dans un reflexe presque nerveux et avança à la porte avant de stopper son mouvement pour ouvrir la porte. Si elle l'ouvrait elle aurait droit à des tas de questions, des regards inquiets ou de pitié ou encore d'autres sentiments auxquels elle n'était plus habituée… C'est vrai que passer une dizaine d'années à se balader au travers de l'univers à la recherche d'un maître Jedi tout en s'entrainant à la maîtrise de la Force dont 5 ans à rechercher précisément le maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi ne l'avait pas aidé à se sociabiliser et si l'on ajoutait l'année qu'elle avait passer avec la tribu Tusken, c'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore civilisé. Non, décidément non, elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire à ça, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas passer tout le voyage dans cette cale glaciale…

À bord de l'étoile de la mort, au centre de commande, Dark Vador, anciennement Anakin Skywalker, jubilait. Enfin il avait vaincu Obi-Wan Kenobi, ce traitre qui avait retourné sa chère Padmé contre lui, celui qui pensait l'avoir laissé pour mort sur Mustafar. Il l'avait enfin terrassé. Cependant la mort du vieillard ne l'avait en rien soulagé, le coté obscur de la Force avait rapidement comblé le sentiment de traitrise qu'il avait ressentit toutes ces années par de l'euphorie. La seule ombre au tableau était cette fille qui se prétendait être une morte, cela était il au moins possible ? Mais elle avait gardé ce même regard et ce même sobriquet. Il se rappelait du jour où un gamine, bien plus jeune que lui à l'époque l'avait rebaptisé après avoir mal comprit son nom et le confondant avec un mot de sa langue maternelle : aniki. Cela semblait vouloir dire grand frère ou une bêtise de ce genre, mais rapidement la présence envahissante de l'enfant avait été une habitude et la fierté qu'il éprouvait à lui raconter ses exploits était tout de même très agréable. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé un jour à lui raconter ses secrets d'enfants et à se montré perspicaces concernant sa relation avec une belle grande dame comme elle le disait, il avait joué le jeu et il lui avait confié la plupart de ses secrets. Il se rappela que cela avait beaucoup plu à Padmé qui avait un jour profité de cette occasion pour lui annoncé sa grossesse. Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir tué lors de l'attaque du temple. Il se rappelait chaque secondes de cet évènement qui avait permis à l'Empire de s'imposer, cet Empire où il est si puissant, cet Empire où il aurait sûrement pu sauver Padmé…

Il fallait qu'il en soit sûr, si un Jedi subsistait, il pourrait être un élément très dérangeant voir fatal à l'Empire s'il venait à former de nouveaux Jedis.

Le Sith se tourna vers un des incapables qui l'entourait et qui fixait anxieusement ses écrans de contrôle afin de ne pas perdre la trace du vaisseau cargo qu'ils avaient réussi à laisser filer avec à bord la princesse. Cette fois ci il devait se douter que s'il la perdait et donc perdait ce qui allait les mener à la base rebelle il serait très sévèrement rétrogradé…

Pourtant l'ensemble du service de commande et de pilotage se sentait soulagé par rapport à d'habitude. En effet même s'ils craignaient la colère du bras droit de leur empereur ils savaient qu'aucun d'entre eux ne mourrait aujourd'hui vu la relative bonne humeur qui ne se remarquait que si l'on voyait tout le temps le Sith et ces hommes qui avaient l'habitude de surveiller chaque faits et geste de leur supérieur afin de prévoir ses colères se rendaient compte qu'il serait sûrement plus clément en cas d'erreur… encore fallait il que l'erreur ne soit pas catastrophique…

_ Seigneur Vador !

Le Sith se retourna pour faire face à l'importun, il le sentait fébrile et fier de lui.

_ Ils se sont arrêtés, nous les avons localisés sur Yavin 4.

_ Très bon travail, prévenez le Moff Tarkin. » Vador n'en ajouta pas plus, il ne fallait quand même pas trop les encourager. Mais cela n'empêcha pas les hommes présents de tous se féliciter et se serer les mains lorsque l'homme sombre fut sortit, après tout un compliment de Dark Vador même s'il s'agissait de trois petits mots sans importance, ils ne venaient pas souvent et cela les rendaient d'autant plus appréciables.

Han Solo en était certain : il n'y comprendra jamais rien aux nanas. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dit ? Cette princesse avait tout de suite prit la mouche. Pourtant il n'avait rien dit de vulgaire pour une fois ! Décidément… mais il se consola vite en taquinant un peu son nouvel ami qui avait l'air sensible au charme de la princesse. Son « non » catégorique lorsqu'il lui avait demandé mi moqueur, si selon Luke, il aurait une chance avec Leia, avait été merveilleux pour se changer les idées et Chewie qui avait suivit le manège de son capitaine et ami eut un petit glapissement rieur tandis que Luke rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles en se maudissant d'avoir réagit aussi vite et sans réfléchir.

_Non mais pourquoi je lui ai dit ça comme ça moi ? Il va pas me lâcher là-dessus…_

_Décidément je l'adore ce gamin…_

Ils finirent par passer au-delà de la gêne du plus jeune et se lancèrent, enfin surtout Han, dans un débat sur les femmes où le capitaine du faucon millenium fut choqué d'apprendre que Luke avait si peu d'expérience dans ce domaine avec sa gueule d'ange. Comment c'était possible ça ? Et quand il sut que Luke avait passer une très grande partie de sa vie à la ferme de son oncle et Han fut désolé pour lui quand le plus jeune lui, racontant sa rencontre avec le vieux Ben, lui expliqua comment il avait retrouvé son oncle et sa tante morts à l'entrée de la maison familiale, calcinés et exposés à la vue de tous.

Il allait lui dire quelque chose pour changer son vidage triste quand ils entendirent Leia appeler fortement Elmeo. Ils se fixèrent et ni une ni deux ils accoururent à la salle de vie du faucon où ils furent bousculés à l'entrée par l'oruxur qui traça directement à la cale avant de verrouiller la porte derrière elle.

Ils l'appelèrent un moment puis se tournèrent vers la princesse dont le visage reflétait toute son inquiétude et son incompréhension quand à l'attitude de la jeune Jedi. Luke ne tenant plus demanda à la sénatrice ce qu'il s'était passé :

« Je… je ne sais pas, elle m'expliquait comment elle fabriquait son sabre laser et me disais qu'elle avait toujours gardé le siens durant ses précédentes vies et quand je lui ai demandé si elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le récupérer elle s'est refermée en me disant que non et après plus rien.

_ Plus rien ?

_ Enfin je veux dire… elle a fixé les cristaux sur la table et elle s'est perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne réagissait même pas quand je lui ai secoué le bras, et … et comme elle commençait à respirer bizarrement je l'ai appelé plus fort…

_ Oui ça on avait entendu princesse mais pourquoi elle s'est enfermée dans ma cale ?

_ Justement ! Vous n'écoutez rien vous ! Je ne sais pas, elle s'est excusée et a filer directement là dedans !

Les deux garçons la fixèrent bizarrement tandis que Chewbacca gémissait à la porte de la cale comme s'il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait là dedans. Là, Han était officiellement largué, c'était totalement officiellement officiel : JAMAIS il ne comprendrait une femme.

Pendant au moins une heure Luke et Leia appelèrent à la porte, Han et Chewbacca faisant des allers et retours entre la porte de la cale et le cockpit. L'heure passée et aucun bruit ne filtrant à travers l'obstacle Han craqua, vouloir s'isoler certes c'est un choix mais plus d'une heure dans une cale glaciale ça n'est franchement pas une bonne idée. Il grogna donc et coupa le courant alimentant la porte et l'ouvrit à la bonne vieille méthode : au pied de biche. Comme il ne l'avait jamais fait il y alla directement avec force et fut lui-même surpris de la facilité avec laquelle la porte s'écarta de son passage avant que tous sursautent à l'unisson : Luke, Leia, Han et Chewie parce qu'ils furent surpris et voir Elmeo la main tendue vers le système d'ouverture de la porte et inversement Elmeo surprise par le fait de voir la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'elle était censée être verrouillée. Sur le coup elle amorça un mouvement par pur reflexe, celui de refermer la porte, et fut vite stoppée dans son élan par Han qui arrêta la porte tandis que les autres entraient rapidement, la forçant à se reculer pour ne pas être renversée au passage.

Tout de suite Leia attrapa Elmeo par les épaules en lui demandant ce qui lui avait prit et pourquoi elle avait réagit de cette façon, les deux jeunes hommes acquiesçant vivement derrière elle. Malgré leur rudesse ils eurent tout de même le tact de ne pas mentionner ses yeux irrités, restes de ses larmes. Elle hésita, encore un peu dans ses pensées douloureuses, les regarda tous un à un avant de pencher pour la facilité : ne rien dire, elle ne savait pas où elle pourrait s'arrêter dans ses confessions si elle commençait à raconter à ses nouveaux amis ce qui l'avait poussé à une réaction aussi violente. Elle baissa piteusement la tête avant d'enlever doucement les mains sur ses épaules et les dépassa, se remettant à son bricolage sous les regards désabusés et inquisiteurs des autres. Il se passa un moment encore avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers les trois têtes rassemblées devant elle, Han confirma son gros doute en disant simplement :

_ T'en fais pas la vieille, on a encore trois voire quatre bonnes heures avant d'arriver à Yavin 4, tu tiendras pas longtemps…

_ Tu crois ça ?

_ Ha ! Tu parles, quel miracle…

_ Tes sarcasmes sont moyens pour le coup.

_ Et toi ta mauvaise humeur tu crois qu'elle est mieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas, c'est mon affaire…

_ Franchement, pourquoi tu ne veux rien nous dire ? Ça te ferait du bien d'en parler…

L'air suppliant et inquiet de Luke la tenta, c'est sûrement vrai, peut être qu'elle serait soulagée de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un mais si elle venait à sortir le nom du père des jumeaux ou de leur mère…

_ Je… rien je me suis simplement rappelée de ma dernière mort, le jour où Vador a fait un raid au temple Jedi. Satisfaits ? J'espère que oui parce que vous aurez rien d'autre.

Et voilà, ces maudis regards tristes et désolés arrivaient, c'était inévitable mais elle ne les aimait vraiment pas. Elle le savait que c'était une réaction pour ainsi dire naturelle, un reflexe humain, même elle l'avait mais… bref il fallait pas compter sans.

_ Tu es sûre que de ne pas en parler te conviens ? Tu arriveras peut être mieux à gérer tes sentiments sur ça si c'est pour ça que tu es partie si brusquement.

_ Je suis sûre d'en savoir assez pour ne pas vouloir en parler.

_ T'es quand même bizarre comme nana, visiblement les gens ont raison de dire que l'âge est mauvais pour le mental.

La remarque tira un sourire à la dite vieille qui se dit un instant que si elle en parlait au moins à lui elle serait sûre qu'il ne serait pas choqué d'entendre le nom d'Ani… Non d'Anakin. Aniki était mort, maintenant c'était Vador et rien d'autre.

_Non, une autre fois surement, si un jour Luke et Leia l'apprennent…_

_ Promis un jour je vous raconterai tout bon maintenant si on pouvait passer à autre chose parce me revoir me faire trancher les doigts avec mon sabre avant de jouer à la brochette c'est pas que ça me déplait mais je voudrais essayer de penser à un truc un shuya plus joyeux…

_ « un shuya » ? Et de l'ironie… bon bah tu t'améliore on dirait je vais voir où en est Chewie…

_ C'est un petit en langue humaine, ça viens d'une langue…

C3PO qui se sentait délaissé avait visiblement eu envie d'instruire cette bande de bipèdes organiques qui ne l'écoutaient jamais mais il semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de l'écouter vu la façon dont Elmeo proposa à Luke un petit entrainement pendant que Leia réquisitionnait R2 pour lire les disquettes prises sur l'étoile noire.

_ Donc Luke, on a visiblement trois voir quatre heures à tuer c'est bien ça ?

_ Tu imites très bien Han tu sais …

_ Que veux tu, les malappris m'inspirent ; rit elle ; bon on va faire du basique et qui ne demande pas trop d'efforts physique mais niveau concentration c'est intéressant…

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Tu vas essayer de ressentir des choses au travers de la Force et ensuite la Force au travers des choses…

_ Quand je disais que tu prenais la relève en tant que gourou de la Force…

_ Hahaha, Han, Tu veux essayer toi aussi ? On peut faire un test pour voir si tu y es réceptif…

__ _Oooh non merci, très peu pour moi…

_ Comme tu veux. Bon Luke, prend une position confortable histoire d'être à l'aise-et pas de mauvaises blagues Solo, même le dos tourné je le vois ton rictus…

_ Bah dis donc la Force c'est pas rien …

La jeune femme ne releva pas, au lieu de ça elle s'installa tranquillement à genoux dos au mur alors que Luke s'était assis également dos au mur mais avec une jambe plié.

_ Bien, pour qu'aucun élément extérieur ne te dérange, ferme les yeux, ensuite inspire et expire calmement…

Luke s'exécutais tranquillement tandis qu'Elmeo lui expliquais ce qu'il devait faire tout en le reprenant dès qu'elle le sentait perdre en concentration. Il pensait à trop de choses et avait trop de questions en tête. Un instant Elmeo songea à Yoda, aux mots qu'il avait souvent utilisé pour calmer son esprit ainsi que celui de Heon, elle se rendit compte de la patience du vieux maître et de tout les tours de vache qu'ils lui avaient fait, un fin sourire égaya son visage un moment, elle rechercha ces moments insouciants passés avec lui… d'autres visages accompagnèrent celui du corellien. C'est vrai… la Force n'accordais pas que des images de l'avenir, mais aussi du présent et du passé… Elle s'arrêta là dans ses pensées avant que les souvenirs ne s'assombrissent et revint à Luke, lui rappelant de tenter de ne penser à rien, juste à son ressentit, à ce qui l'entourait d'essayer de localiser chaque choses dans la salle. Tout en faisant ça elle tentait d'interagir via la Force avec Luke. Pendant au moins deux heures ils alternèrent entre ça et la méditation. À petites doses Elmeo pensait que cela pourrait aider son ami à progresser.

Au bout d'un moment, sentant Luke s'ankyloser à coté d'elle, Elmeo relâcha la pression et le laissant souffler.

_ À quoi tu penses pour être aussi déconcentré ?

_ À rien en particulier, j'y peux rien si j'ai des tas de questions à poser à chaque informations que tu me donne…

_ Et ça ne fume pas à force de cogiter ?

Elmeo sentait l'esprit de Luke réagir aux petites piques, c'était très distrayant. Cependant une pensée revenait vraiment trop souvent à son goût parmi les pensées, celles concernant son père. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle serait susceptible de réagir si Luke lui posait des questions sur lui, devrait elle répondre en pensant aux bons souvenirs qui étaient malheureusement gangrénés par le fait qu'Anakin ai basculé du coté obscur, ou rester silencieuse ? Bon, du moment qu'il ne lui demandait rien… Elle retourna finir son sabre, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'assembler et normalement il devrait être en état de fonctionner. Normalement…

Avant de l'activer, la jeune fille se remémora rapidement toutes les étapes de confection du sabre, non, il ne lui semblait pas en avoir oublié ou sauté une…

_Bon, c'est le moment de vérité._

Elle activa l'arme de laquelle sortit une lame laser bleue de plus d'un mètre vingt.

_ Euh…

_ Il y a un problème Elmeo ?

_ Eh bien… oui et non, ça n'est pas un problème en soit mais la lame est un peu longue en fait… je pense qu'il va me falloir revoir certaines choses…

_ Tu as raté quelque chose dans la fabrication de ton sabre ?

_ Je ne pense pas…

Elle étudiait son sabre sous toutes les coutures tout en répondant pensivement à la question, ce demandant si c'était dû à ses cristaux ou au générateur auto producteur d'énergie. Mais bon, elle ne se sentait pas la patience de démonter et de remonter son sabre. Tant pis, elle se contenterait de se réhabituer à un nouveau sabre… En soupirant elle alla chercher la sphère à projection laser que Luke avait déjà utilisé pour s'entrainer sous l'œil attentif d'Obi-Wan et l'activa avant de se planter au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fermés. Et sous le regard médusé de Luke et impressionnée de Leia que la sphère cracha ses lasers par coup de cinq ou de six lasers espacés de très peu de temps qu'Elmeo s'évertua à renvoyer malgré ses sourcils froncés et ses grognements de mécontentement. Quand elle eut finit au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes elle désactiva son sabre avant d'éteindre la sphère de dépit.

_ Me dit pas que tu n'es pas satisfaite de ce que tu viens de faire ?

_ Luke… comment dire… mon but n'était pas seulement de les parer, ça je l'ai tellement fait, tu verras plus tard quand tu auras fais des heures d'entrainements avec cette putain de sphère il n'y aura rien de plus facile que de parer ses tirs.

Elle avait dit ça en souriant tout en examinant à nouveau son sabre et en faisant des mouvements dans le vide, elle reprit après un moment :

_ En fait, je voulais ne toucher ses tirs qu'avec l'extrémité de mon sabre, seulement sur les quelques 300 tirs, j'en ai touché qu'à peine une dizaine du bout de la lame… et ça c'est très moyen en fait.

_ Donc en fait ton problème c'est la longueur du sabre ? Mais plus c'est long, mieux c'est non?

_ Non. Enfin… c'est pas exactement comme ça que ça marche. Tu vois moi j'ai été habituée à un sabre avec une lame d'un mètre à peu près de long et ce pendant … oh euh environ 310 ans grosso modo. Donc d'avoir d'un coup un sabre laser dépassant la taille de celui dont j'avais l'habitude, ça peut entrainer des erreurs de « débutants » si j'ose dire. Par exemple si je me bat en combat réel dans des conditions difficiles, imaginons contre deux autres adversaires, si je tente une botte que je connais par cœur en faisant comme si mon sabre était le même que celui que j'avais avant, je pourrais très facilement me blesser à cause de l'appréciation de la taille du sabre, notamment si c'est une botte proche de mon corps.

_ Je ne comprends pas trop…

_ Okay, je vais te montrer.

Elmeo prit un des sabres qu'Obi-Wan avait prévu pour les entrainements et en tendit un à Luke.

_ Je vais t'apprendre une technique, on va la répéter jusqu'à ce que ton mouvement soit fluide et instinctif.

Luke acquiesça sous l'œil observateur de Leia et les deux Jedis se lancèrent dans une sorte de chorégraphie, exécutant des mouvements amples et très lents avec leur sabre avant d'en ajouter petit à petit des plus précis passant près du corps pour toucher un adversaire dans son dos. Par la suite Elmeo commença à accélérer les mouvements puis les faisant appliquer au jeune homme en simulant combats sur combats. Ils ne savaient plus depuis combien de temps ils répétaient quand la jeune femme dis à Luke de poser le sabre et de faire une pause, le temps qu'elle aille voir où ils en étaient de Yavin 4. Lorsqu'elle revint avec Han et Chewie, ils annoncèrent aux jumeaux qu'ils se posaient dans 7 minutes. Elmeo prit son sabre, coupa un bout d'un des sabres en bois et le fixa solidement à l'autre avant de tendre le sabre en bois allongé à Luke et de l'attaquer directement par surprise avec le plus petit des deux sabres. Elle fut heureuse de voir que Luke réagit immédiatement en parant ses coups un à un puis elle le poussa à exécuter la technique qu'il venait d'apprendre et ce qu'elle attendait arriva, au moment où Luke voulu frapper en arrière il se frappa assez vilement la hanche avec le faux sabre. Et cela semblait suffisamment douloureux pour qu'il pose un genou à terre en gémissant :

_ Okay je dis plus rien j'ai compris…

Elmeo eut un petit rire alors que Chewie repartait au cockpit en gloussant et que Han l'aidait à se relever et à s'assoir sur l'une des banquettes en le charriant.

_ Voilà pourquoi il va falloir que je pense constamment que ce n'est plus la même arme que j'ai. En tout cas bravo, tu as rapidement réagit et tu ne m'as pas laissé une passe… et félicitation pour ton enthousiasme, bien que tu aurais eut moins mal en te prenant ton propre coup.

Pendant que Luke reprenait son souffle, le reste des occupants du vaisseau mit de l'ordre dans les affaires de chacun dont celles de Luke et lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Leia eut à peine le temps de poser un pied sur la passerelle du faucon qu'un vieil homme se jetait dans ses bras, louant le monde que la jeune sénatrice soit vivante et pleurant les mort de sa planète d'origine. Puis tout alla très vite, Leia et Elmeo expliquèrent rapidement que l'étoile de la mort ne devait pas être bien loin d'eux, à un ou deux jours d'arriver et qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps pour étudier les plans que Leia confia immédiatement aux stratèges de la base qui se mirent tous à la recherche d'une faille dans la défense de la station spatiale. Leia quant à elle annonçait aux membres de l'Alliance la perte d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, tandis que Luke retrouvait avec joie des amis pilotes qu'il n'avait pas pu rejoindre à l'académie et qu'Elmeo et Chewie partaient au ravitaillement hors de la base : Chewbacca pour remplir la chambre froide et le garde manger du vaisseau cargo tandis qu'Elmeo y allait elle plus pour se défouler et s'entrainer que pour chasser. Han quant à lui touchait sa récompense avec plus de scrupule qu'il ne l'aurait cru et se demandait s'il serait intéressant de rester avec ses nouveaux amis, après tout il avait apprécié bien malgré lui cette petite aventure et s'était attaché à certains membres de cette drôle d'équipe…

_Et merde, pourquoi est-ce que je pense à cette fichue princesse ? Je ne pouvais pas avoir la tête vers une nana moins chiante ? Nooon évidement ! Enfin bon, là n'est pas le souci, de toutes façons je l'oublierai vite…_

Le lendemain lors de la réunion de préparation de l'attaque de l'étoile de la mort où Han, Elmeo et Chewbacca avaient tout de même été conviés on pouvait sentir les esprits des pilotes s'échauffer et les réflexions ne se voulaient pas discrètes et on leur demandait d'exécuter une mission dont la réussite dépendait d'un tir de précision sur une cible fixe mais à aborder à grande vitesse. Pilote juste pour un déplacement ou deux, la jeune fille ne donnait pas son avis : au blaster elle était capable d'appréhender la difficulté d'une cible mais en vol. Discrètement elle demanda son avis au corellien qui était à coté d'elle et qui lui expliqua la difficulté de la chose. Il s'amusa d'ailleurs de la voir s'inquiéter pour le jeune pilote quand elle su qu'il allait faire du manège au travers des tirs croisés de tourelles de défense et d'autres chasseurs. De loin elle entendait Luke faire une réflexion sur des tirs qu'il faisait sur Tatooine à bord de son speeder et le traitait de sot, décidément il était bien comme son père : fanfaron et casse-cou sur les bords… mon dieu dans quoi c'était elle embarquée ? En plus elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à s'inquiéter du bon déroulement de cette mission sur l'étoile de la mort mais surtout du fait qu'il valait mieux ne pas être sur Yavin 4 si la base spatiale se trouvait en orbite et prête à faire feu…

Après la réunion Elmeo laissa Luke à ses amis, aidant Han et Chewbacca à charger le faucon, visiblement les contrebandiers n'avaient pas vraiment envie de trainer, elle en profita pour gentiment taquiner le corellien à propos d'une certaine princesse qui ne semblait pourtant pas le laisser indifférent, le wookie profita d'ailleurs du fait qu'elle connaissait les machines comme le faucon pour lui demander de voir avec lui si des réglages étaient à faires pour améliorer des détails comme le capricieux réacteur hyperdrive ou les réacteurs auxiliaires qui avaient tout de même morflés lors de leur résistance au rayon tracteur… Ils en étaient à débattre sur un branchement qu'Elmeo qualifiait de « tristement mal foutu » et qui était l'œuvre de Chewbacca qui lui en était fier lorsqu'ils entendirent Han monter dans le vaisseau en grognant des mots doux à l'encontre d'une sénatrice qui avait encore du lait derrière les oreilles et rien dans la tête.

« Han ça va pas ?

_ Oh toi, pas de commentaires, merci !

_ Leia a apprit que tu partais et t'as fait la morale ?

_ J'ai pas besoin qu'on se foute de ma gueule ! Et de quoi je me mêle ?

_ De rien, c'est juste dommage que vous vous preniez le chou juste avant que tu partes, tu crois pas ?

Elle avait dit ça, mine de rien tout en étudiant un câble qui pendouillait devant le tableau électrique, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de donner son avis sur la question et reprit en remontant ses mains le long du câble :

_ Je serais toi, je ferais demi tour, mon orgueil dans la poche et je m'excuserais, mais vu tes manières de bourrin… tu ferais mieux de ne pas chercher à en dire trop et d'éviter une remarque si elle te court après pour te répondre…

_ N'importe quoi!

Le capitaine fila à grandes enjambées vers le cockpit pendant que la jeune fille esquissait un sourire amusé tout en revenant à ses branchements, se disant que c'était bien dommage que les deux à soient si aveugles ou plutôt si bornés.

_ Chewie ! Démarre pour voir !

Croisant les doigts et fermant les yeux elle attendit une quelconque réaction du tableau mais rien.

_ Eeeh ? Quoi? Il se passe quoi là ? Chewie t'as bien démarré ?

Elle reçu une réponse positive qui la fit presque grogner.

_Putaaaiiin, vive la mécanique… bon, voyons voir où ça coince ? Là c'eeest bon, ici pas mal, là ça se branche pas de toutes façons… bah merde alors d'où ça vie…_

_ Un problème ?

_ Aaah! Préviens quand tu parles !  
Elmeo sentait son cœur s'emballer, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à avoir Han dans son dos le croyant au cockpit, visiblement elle était trop à fond dans ce qu'elle faisait. Il se moqua d'elle avant de lui redemander où était le problème. Elle lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'elle avait fait les branchements selon le plan initial du model du vaisseau cargo corellien et à moins que les branchements soient inversés elle ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où venait le problème. Nerveusement elle se gratta la tête derrière son oreille avant de se rappeler d'un truc : oh pas grand-chose, juste une petite cale en zinc qui servait accessoirement à permettre le contact entre deux bobines de sécurité. Elle la remit sans penser un seul instant que le vaisseau était toujours en position de démarrage, ce qui lui valu un très charmant coup de jus qui l'envoya contre Han qui commença à se foutre copieusement d'elle et le fou-rire devint collectif quand le wookie les trouva appuyés contre l'échelle, emmêlés dans des câbles électriques que la jeune fille avait mit le long des barreaux de l'échelle.

_ Bien comme quoi avec l'âge…

_ Oooh la ferme gamin!

_ Hahaha vexée ?

_ Bon je dois aller voir Luke, il doit en avoir fini avec ses potes nan ?

_ Maman va faire des recommandations au gamin ?

_ Non, maman va proposer de la méditation au gamin…

Elle sortait du faucon quand Han la rejoignit l'air sérieux :

_ Hey, pas la peine de te faire du mouron, je te taquinais pendant la réunion, et si ta… Force là est si puissante, t'as qu'à je sais pas moi prier ou méditer pour que ça te rassure…

_ Merci, j'apprécie…

Han lui fit un petit sourire et repartit dans le vaisseau cargo. Elle le regarda monter avant de soupirer et d'aller trouver Luke qui discutait joyeusement avec ses amis, elle hésita un instant à les interrompre mais grillée par un des pilotes qui taquina Luke à son propos elle se décida à y aller. En riant il lui présenta son ami de toujours Biggs puis de nouveaux dont Wedges, elle serra quelques mains rendit des sourires puis changea d'avis, disant simplement au jeune homme qu'elle sortait un moment pour s'entrainer un peu. Le soir il aurait le temps de médité avant de s'endormir.

Luke regarda un moment le jeune femme partir en rougissant un peu aux remarques de Biggs qui avait bien vu comme son petit camarade était fier de leur présenter une joie fille et il n'allait pas se priver de le charrier là-dessus, un instant il redevint sérieux en demandant à Luke si Elmeo savait qu'il participerait à l'attaque de l'étoile de la mort, l'autre lui répondit que oui sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il lui posait la question. Un grand naïf, voilà ce qu'étais le jeune Skywalker aux yeux du pilote, lui était convaincu que la jeune femme aurait voulu passer du temps avec Luke au cas où la mission ne se déroulerait pas très bien : il n'en était pas tout à fait loin mais il ne savait pas qu'elle voulait aussi aider Luke à devenir un maître Jedi, à vrai dire, il ne lui en avait pas encore parlé et ne pensait même pas à le faire tant il était heureux de parler avec son ami et tout les pilotes.

Discrètement Biggs laissa les autres pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur du bâtiment, il la trouva juste avant qu'elle n'entre dans le bois et l'interpela :

« Eh mam'selle !

_ Hum ? Oh ! Biggs c'est ça ?

_ Oui ; il lui fit un grand sourire ; Tu sais… faut pas trop t'inquiéter pour Luke, on va faire gaffe à lui.

Elle sourit en comprenant om il voulait en venir :

_ Les autres pilotes et toi devez aussi faire attention à vous. Et je sens que la Force sera avec lui mais merci d'être venu me rassurer.

_ De rien, je me disais que tu avais l'air de t'inquiéter pour lui et comme vous avez l'air ensemble…La Force ?

_ Oh, non on est juste amis ; Biggs nota tout de même le rosissement de ses joues ; oui la Force, j'ai temporairement pris le relais pour entrainer Luke à l'art des Jedi…

_ Tu es Jedi ? … attends Luke veut être un Jedi ?

_ Hahaha tu as l'air surpris ! Oui même si je n'ai pas officiellement le titre de chevalier Jedi, j'en suis une et comme Obi-Wan Kenobi avait commencé l'entrainement de Luke je prends sa suite en attendant qu'on trouve un maître Jedi…

_ Si je m'attendais à ça ! Et Luke est un bon élève au moins ?

Biggs semblais vraiment intéressé par les prouesses de son jeune ami et demandait tout les détails possible alors qu'Elmeo racontait ce qu'ils avaient vécu comme aventure pour venir jusqu'à Yavin 4. Au final, tout deux étaient rentrés et s'étaient installés au mess des pilotes où Elmeo avait prit un thé d'une plante locale et Biggs du café fort.

_ …étonnamment quand la sirène a retentit avec Obi-Wan on s'est tout de suite demandé ce que ces deux là avaient fait ; rit elle entrainant un fou rire aussi violent chez le pilote.

_ Pour ça il ne change pas, sur Tatooine aussi avant que je ne parte il avait aussi le don de se mettre dans certaines situations comiques et très souvent peu confortables !

Lui aussi se mit à raconter à Elmeo des anecdotes du temps où il trainait avec Luke sur Tatooine quand ce dernier n'était pas à faire des corvées à la ferme de son oncle au plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme qui s'amusait de toutes les situations comiques que pouvait avoir vécu son ami. Bien que la conversation leur plaisait à tout deux ils durent se séparer, une bataille aurait assurément lieu le lendemain et en ancienne combattante Elmeo savait qu'il valait mieux pour le pilote d'être en forme avec une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle le salua donc lui souhaitant bonne nuit et s'ils ne se croisaient pas avant que la Force soit à ses cotés lors de l'attaque de l'étoile de la mort. Biggs allant se coucher tandis qu'Elmeo se rendait au centre de commandes pour se tenir un peu plus au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé au niveau de l'Alliance durant l'année qu'elle avait passé sur Tatooine.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il alla se coucher, Luke croisa Elmeo qui lui conseilla simplement de méditer un peu, que c'était toujours une bonne chose de communier avec la Force avant un combat quel qu'il soit.

«La Force pourrait guider mes actions ou mes tirs tu crois ?

_ Non, en fait je dirais plus que, de par la méditation, c'est toi qui aurais plus tendance par la suite à te laisser guider par la Force… Enfin bon, demain sera une longue journée je pense, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher…

Elle allait prendre le couloir adjacent pour rejoindre sa chambre quand Luke l'arrêta en posant la main sur son épaule.

_ Euh, si ça ne te dérange pas, tu voudrais bien méditer un peu avec moi ? ; Il ajouta rapidement ; tu sais que j'ai souvent tendance à me disperser…

_ Euh… oui si tu veux… on va peut être s'installer dans un endroit calme ? Ou dans la salle d'entrainement des combattants ?

Luke opina du chef, un quart d'heure plus tard ils étaient assis dos à dos dans un coin du gymnase, les yeux fermés la tête penchée en avant pour Luke et droite pour Elmeo. Loin de méditer la jeune femme se concentrait plutôt sur Luke, l'aidant à faire le vide dans son esprit et lui donnant quelques conseils ou lui citant les préceptes de l'ancien ordre Jedi. Et pendant près de deux heures ils méditèrent chacun en profitant pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses sentiments et Elmeo tentant de percevoir une quelconque sensation sur l'issue de cette offensive envers l'Empire mais rien ne lui venait.

Le lendemain arriva vite et plus vite encore le signalement de l'approche de l'étoile de la mort. En un instant tout le monde fut prêt à partir au combat, à soigner, à ravitailler, à réparer et à tout orchestrer. En rejoignant le hangar où se trouvaient les X-wings Elmeo et Luke virent Han qui finissait de charger ses dernières provision, il y eu une légère prise de bec entre lui et le jeune Skywalker qui fut déçu de le voir partir comme un voleur sans leur prêter main forte, alors qu'avec lui ils auraient eu un allier de valeur, mais celle-ci se finit par un encouragement sincère du contrebandier qui, apportant un sourire à Elmeo, souhaita à Luke que la Force soit avec lui comme il avait vu Obi-Wan le faire sur la base spatiale. Une dernière fois avant qu'il ne rejoigne les autres pilotes Elmeo souhaita à Luke que la Force soit présente à ses côtés et lui conseilla de ne pas hésiter à se fier à elle, qu'elle serait le meilleur de ses alliés puis, après une franche tape dans le dos elle le laissa rejoindre ses amis adressant un signe de la main à Biggs qui se trouvait près de son appareil. Il lui répondit puis retrouva Luke en le présentant à un officier qui semblait intéressé des capacités du nouveau venu. Elle ne traina pas plus là et se rendit au centre de commande pour pouvoir suivre le déroulement des combats. Mise au courant de la situation elle se dit que la bataille qui allait se jouer au dessus de leurs têtes allait sans doutes être la plus courte qu'elle n'ait connue, 15 minutes avant que l'étoile de la mort ne soit à portée de tir… c'était peu mais pas impossible, ils savaient tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire et tous étaient motivés et décidés. De toutes façon, le but principal n'était pas de défendre la base, il était de détruire l'arme de destruction massive de l'Empire afin d'éviter un autre drame comme celui d'Alderaan. Tout le long du combat les deux femmes présentes dans la salle de commande ne se lâchèrent pas la main, aux premières pertes Leia serra douloureusement la main d'Elmeo tout en regardant anxieusement chaque écran de contrôles et chaque pertes de contact avec un pilote ne faisait qu'augmenter sa douleur pour eux. Elmeo quant à elle ne cessait de s'en remettre à la Force, priant pour qu'elle accompagne Luke et l'aide par tout les moyens possibles… au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour sur Yavin 4^pour qu'elle et Leia puissent l'étrangler, cet idiot leur donnait des sueurs froides à être aussi intrépide et tête brûlée dans ses attaques et autres actions d'évitement. À de trop nombreux la Jedi sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors que ceux du centre de commande ou que les autres chasseurs pensaient avoir perdu contact avec Luke.

_Quand il aura posé pied à terre je le massacre cet imbécile, ce fou-furieux, ce…_

Wedges venait de signaler la mort de Biggs, interrompant toutes les pensées d'Elmeo, le meilleur ami de Luke venait de les quitter, alors qu'il l'avait seulement retrouvé. Cela faisait trop de morts en si peu de temps dans l'entourage du jeune homme… beaucoup trop. Elle eut une prière pour le défunt et se reconcentra sur l'attaque lorsqu'elle entendit un des hommes dire avec inquiétude que l'étoile de la mort serait à porter de tir dans un temps proche des trente secondes. Elle voyait déjà un au membre influent de l'Alliance pâlir et prendre un air vaincu. Son inquiétude pour Luke s'agrandit, elle ferma les yeux implorant la Force de les soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Quelle ne fut pas leur joie quand une voix résonna sur leur fréquence :

« La route est dégagée, ptit gars ! Fais-moi sauter cet engin et on rentre !

Et alors que les deux filles reprenaient courage en se sautant dans les bras, un des techniciens prit la parole, inquiet :

_ Base 1 à bleu 5, votre appareil de visé est débrancher, que se passe t'il ? Base 1 à bleu 5, répondez !

_ Rien, rien tout va bien ; répondit un Luke serein. Elmeo sourit, il se fiait à la Force, elle ne voyait que ça comme explication, bien, il ne pouvait que réussir.

_ L'étoile de la mort est à porté de tir !

_ Aller Luke ; chuchota Elmeo ; tu peux le faire…

Il y eut un silence et la voix de Han réapparut accompagné des beuglements de Chewbacca :

_ En plein dans le mille ptit gars ! Bien joué!

Leia et Elmeo se regardèrent tandis que tous dans la salle de commande exprimaient leur joie, elles se sourirent, se sautèrent dans les bras et partirent en direction du hangar. Luke, les derniers chasseurs et Han venaient à peine de sortir de leur engins et se donnaient des accolades chaleureuses, Leia sauta dans le tas, enlaçant fébrilement Luke puis Han en disant vivement qu'elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas juste qu'un mercenaire. Ce dernier ne resta pas de marbre à cette déclaration, son sourire s'élargit encore plus quand elle eu finit sa phrase que lorsqu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras. Elmeo se joignit aussi finalement aux accolades, félicitant tout les pilotes puis Luke en le serrant avec force dans ses bras.

Ce fut C3PO qui les sépara voulant atteindre son pauvre ami R2 touché au cours le l'assaut et qui était couvert de traces de brûlures et de cambouis il proposa même ses circuits à greffer afin de sauver son petit camarade, ce qui fit rire les mécanos et les pilotes autour. Il fallu tout de même du temps pour rassurer et surtout faire taire le droïde protocolaire qui ne cessait d'appeler R2.

Il fallu attendre le soir que toutes les voix soient usées de crier victoire pour que le base soit un tant soit peu calme : la destruction de l'étoile de la mort était une victoire non négligeable contre l'Empire et de nombreux officiers à bord étaient dorénavant mort, seulement Vador avait dû en réchapper selon Elmeo qui n'avait pas ressentit sa perte durant l'explosion de la base. Elle songeait d'ailleurs à lui lorsque Luke et Han la trouvèrent assise en haut d'un ancien cloché de la ruine du temple dans lequel la base avait été installée. Ils lui annoncèrent fièrement que le lendemain ils seraient décoré pour leur courage et leur victoire. Elle rit doucement en les félicitant tandis que Luke s'asseyait à côté d'elle et que Han repartait soit disant boire avec les autres mais Elmeo le soupçonnait de partir à la recherche de Leia. Elle avait presque hâte de voir sa réaction lorsqu'il découvrirait que Luke est le jumeau de sa bien aimée.

Le contrebandier partit, le silence revint, les deux ami regardaient tranquillement les étoiles lorsque Luke annonça avec un faible sourire :

_ Tu sais… je crois bien qu'Obi-Wan était à mes côtés là haut… je l'ai entendu.

_ C'est pour ça que tu as débranché ton appareil de visée et que tu t'es fié à la Force ?

_ Hum…

_ Il a donc trouvé le moyen de rester parmi nous, c'est beau et rassurant.

Elle se sentait un peu jalouse de ne pas ressentir la présence du vieux maître, elle reprit sur une note plus douce et moins joyeuse :

_ Je suis désolée pour Biggs…

Les traits de Luke se tirèrent, comme s'il retenait ses larmes. Il ne répondit pas mes les sentiments que la jeune femme ressentit au travers de la Force semblaient crier de désespoir à sa place. Doucement elle se rapprocha de lui et passa son bras autour de la taille de Luke et en posant sa tête contre son épaule dans un signe de réconfort, ne regardant pas son visage et ne vit pas les larmes rouler sur les joues du jeune homme qui prit sa main, la serrant alors qu'il baissait la tête contre la sienne.

Ce genre de contact lui faisait tellement de bien alors que son cœur déchiré par la mort de son ami saignait encore de la perte de sa famille puis du vieux Ben. Il était heureux d'avoir Elmeo près de lui, le réconfortant rien que par sa présence et comprenant plus que sûrement sa peine, il s'en voulait presque de se reposer autant sur elle mais le fait qu'elle sera plus sa main lui fit oublier cette gène et lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé ils se levèrent, chacun allant se coucher juste peu de temps avant qu'une nouvelle journée ne se lève.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon je m'excuse d'abords pour les quelques fautes de frappe et la …mise en page pas terrible du dernier chapitre mais j'étais si impatiente de le poster ^^'^^' (heureusement ils ne peuvent pas taper ~ ouf ~ XD…)

Enfin nous revoilà parti pour un nouveau chapitre qui conclu le fameux premier volet de notre chère saga, on ne remerciera jamais assez George Lucas pour ce chef d'œuvre u.u

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Jamais une cérémonie de décoration n'avait paru aussi étrange à Elmeo, c'est vrai, voir un contrebandier et un petit fermier d'une planète paumée se faire récompensé pour la défense d'une base rebelle face à une station spatiale n'était pas très habituel. Les deux hommes brillaient pour la première fois de sa vie pour le pus jeune et le plus vieux étant récompensé pour une action qu'il n'aurait pas fait en temps normal. Debout au premier rang elle était la première à les applaudir, les ovations finies, la fête débuta pour tout les rebelles qui oublièrent un instant l'état de l'univers qui les entourait. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment les rebelles fêtaient une victoire d'une importance cruciale pour le côté du bien. Et la jeune femme était heureuse de voir autant de membres de la rébellion, la République avait donc encore une chance de revoir le jour et qui sait, un nouveau temple Jedi pourrait lui aussi renaitre de ses cendres ? Elle en rêvait déjà de cette période après guerre que tous attendaient : de la fin de la terreur face aux troupes en blanc de l'Empire, de la fin du mythe des chevaliers Jedis, de la fin des morts d'amis ou de proches… Pour le moment elle imitait les autres et buvait jusqu'à plus soif ! Peu importe l'état au réveil, il fallait profiter de la vie et fêter ça !

Quelques jours plus tard, l'euphorie de la destruction de l'étoile de la mort passée mais la rage de vaincre rechargée à toc, tous reprirent les activités illicites aidés par les informations tirées des disquettes récupérée lors du sauvetage improvisé de la chère princesse Leia et Han Solo en surprit plus d'un en décidant de rester avec ses nouveaux amis. Chacun prit vite son petit rythme, l'équipe participant aux actions de l'Alliance, Han Solo et Chewbacca tentant par la même occasion de se soustraire aux chasseurs de primes lancés à sa recherche par Jabba le Hutt, Elmeo continuant tant bien que mal de transmettre l'enseignement Jedi à Luke malgré le fait qu'ils fassent souvent de longues missions.

_ Aller Luke ! Je suis sûre que tu peux le faire !

_ Ah bah c'est facile pour toi ! C'est naturel au point où tu en es !

_ Même sans ça si tu te concentre un peu plus…

_ Je suis très concentré.

_ Et très agacé oui, aller on va te laisser te calmé un peu, allons marcher…

_ …Ouais.

Encore une fois, Luke sortait d'un entrainement fatigué et énervé : il avait récemment demandé à l'oruxur de lui apprendre à attirer son sabre à lui comme il l'avait vu faire de nombreuses fois pendant un combat ou par flemme de bouger alors qu'elle était confortablement assise. Le problème… c'est qu'il n'y arrivait pas ou du moins il n'arrivait qu'à faire légèrement bouger son sabre mais sans pour autant l'attiré à lui et ça l'énervait réellement surtout qu'il échouait devant Elmeo. Celle-ci se demandait comment l'aider à atteindre son but, ses élèves dans les vies qu'elle avait eu en tant que maître Jedi ayant tous commencé enfant n'avaient jamais vraiment eu à se poser la question du ressenti de la Force, à l'âge là ils baignaient dedans en plus d'être au contact de tout les autres Jedis du temple. À bien y repenser, même si la réflexion ne lui apportait qu'un déplaisant sentiment de traitrise, Anakin aussi avait commencé sur le tard mais étant encore un enfant et vu son taux de midi-chloriens, il avait rapidement comblé l'écart entre lui et les padawan de l'époque, seulement elle l'avait souvent vu à l'entrainement avec Obi-Wan et cela lui arrivait aussi d'avoir du mal avec certaines bases. Ça devait être pour ça que les Jedis étaient ramenés aux temples dès le plus jeune âge… elle-même se rappelait de la toute première fois où elle avait tenté de manier la Force : un échec total mais elle aussi était plus vieille que ses amis padawan… beaucoup plus vieille, elle se rappela en souriant de la réflexion du maitre Jedi qui lui avait parlé de la Force : à votre âge on n'apprend plus rien, juste le chemin le plus court pour revenir là où l'on se sent le mieux. En même temps c'est vrai qu'à 99 ans elle n'avait plus vraiment goût à l'apprentissage d'une quelconque technique de combat. Mais elle avait tout de même suivit ce maitre Jedi au Temple de Coruscant et avait passé tout son temps à la salle des archives à parler et à échanger son expérience de vie avec le maître Jedi qui en était en charge sans pour autant dévoiler le secret de son espèce…

Quelques mois après la bataille de Yavin 4, Elmeo prévenait Leia et le reste du commandement de l'Alliance qu'elle devait s'absenter, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement sur Kamino, en fait depuis la dernière fois lorsque Obi-Wan leur avait parlé de cette planète l'oruxur voulait être certaine de ce que ses nouveaux amis allaient combattre, la fabrication de clones était elle toujours d'actualité ? Et combien d'unités étaient prêtes au combat ? Les membres de l'Alliance étaient peut être nombreux mais surement pas suffisamment face à une armée de clones produits et élevés à la chaine. De plus elle voulait vérifier s'il existait d'autres codes tels que l'ordre 66 programmés dans ces soldats impériaux… Le souvenirs encore cuisant des évènements accompagnant l'avènement de l'Empire encore bien présents dans son esprit, elle voulait s'assurer que d'éventuels nouveaux Jedis pourraient voir le jour sans risquer de se faire chasser et tuer. Le seul problème étant de trouver Kamino. Elle n'avait pas trouver le moyen d'avoir accès aux coordonnées de la planète malgré toutes les informations dérobées par le groupe de rebelles depuis sa création. Pour elle il n'y avait qu'une solution pour s'y rendre : se faufiler dans la base principale de l'Empire sur Coruscant et de là, une fois la localisation de Kamino enregistrée, elle piquerait un vaisseau et s'y rendrait. Son plan en lui-même était simple mais son exécution allait être compliquée voir très risquée…

_ Elmeo ?

La femme sursauta, perdue dans la planification de son expédition elle n'avait pas sentit Luke venir vers elle.

_ Hum ?

_ Tu as l'air soucieuse… ça va ? Ta mission ne s'est pas bien passée ?

_ Oh, ne t'en fais pas je pensais à un petit projet que j'ai en tête, si elle s'est bien passée et toi ? Vous avez fais des beaux cartons ?

_ On a pu détruire deux croiseurs cette fois… Tu euh… si tu as un peu de temps ça te dirais qu'on s'entraine un peu ?

_ Bien sûr, pour une fois qu'on a du temps à y consacrer! Désolée je pensais pouvoir prendre la suite d'Obi-wan et te former mais on ne progresse pas d'un pouce…

_ Si quand même, j'arrive à me concentré plus facilement en méditation, de même au sabre non ?

_ Oui mais si ça avait été Obi-Wan …

_ Obi-Wan n'est plus là. Tu devrais arrêter de te comparer à lui.

_ … Tu dois certainement être plus sage que moi qui vit toujours dans le passé.

Les deux Jedis s'étaient installés dans un Jardin aménagé dont le sol avait été recouvert de sable blanc où reposait plusieurs grandes pierres plates, chacun s'installa sur une pierre et commença à se mettre en position pour méditer, le silence autour d'eux avait un effet clairement apaisant qui facilita encore plus leur travail, il se passa facilement deux à trois heures avant que leur estomacs ne soulignent leur appétit, interrompant leur petite séance. D'un commun accord ils se rendirent au réfectoire en se racontant leur missions respectives et Elmeo cherchant un moyen d'expliquer à Luke qu'elle allait partir pour mener une enquête débile qu'on ne lui imposait même pas et où elle risquait de s'attirer, comme d'habitude, des problèmes pas possible. Encore une fois, le sujet du père de Luke revint sur le tapis après qu'ils aient un peu parlé de l'ancienne république, comme d'habitude la jeune femme tenta d'éluder la question mais voyant le regard de Luke lorsqu'il lui demanda de lui raconter des anecdotes sur Anakin Skywalker, elle craqua, souhaitant ne pas se laisser emporter et laisser échapper trop de détails pouvant contrefaire la version d'Obi-Wan. Elle lui raconta la venue de son père au temple Jedi, sa participation presque involontaire à la victoire de la bataille sur Naboo puis d'autres petites aventures qui démontraient sa faculté à s'attirer des ennuis et qu'elle soupçonnait d'être héréditaire au vu de certains évènements de la vie de Luke.

_ Tu sais, ça me fait plaisir que tu accepte enfin de me parler de mon père… pourquoi tu évitais toujours le sujet ?

_… Toutes ces histoires du passé… comment dire… certaines rapportent à des évènement douloureux même si elle peuvent paraitre amusantes…

_ A ce point ?

_ Oui, des amis qui meurent, des ennemis qui sont en fait déjà infiltrés dans les rangs du pouvoir, des amis qui… changent de camp ou qui meurent…

_ En sept vies ça doit faire une liste longue comme le bras…

_ Longue comme dix bras oui… mais bon moi j'en suis qu'à sept…

_ Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

_ Dis toujours…

_ Comment tu…

_ Ah ! Luke ! Elmeo ! C'est ici que vous flirtez maintenant ?

_ Han, comme toujours tu es bruyant et bourré d'imagination…

_ C'est ça oui, vous avez finis de manger ? Ou je peux me joindre à vous ?

_ Je t'en pris vas y…

_ Quel enthousiasme gamin, ça fait plaisir …

Han savait parfaitement bien que Luke ne voulait pas être désagréable mais embêter le jeune homme était devenu une de ses activités favorites, tout autant que d'attirer l'attention de sa chère princesse d'ailleurs.

_ Bon au moins ça tombe bien que je vous ai tous les deux sous la main, j'ai déjà prévenu Leia, il me manquait plus que vous.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Luke coupé dans un débat sur le faucon millenium avec Han.

_ J'ai… un… un voyage à faire, je sais pas combien de temps ça va durer mais je voudrais régler cette affaire en vitesse…

_ C'est important ?

_ Pour moi ça l'est.

_ Et tu veux rien nous dire ?

_ C'est pas important pour vous Luke, Han et toi avez d'autres chats à fouetter, je voulais juste vous prévenir que je ne serai pas joignable pendant un moment…

Les deux hommes ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir plus, elle avait visiblement bien sous entendu que sa petite enquête ne la soumettrai à aucun danger et croisa les doigts pour être dans le vrais.

Pour une fois le quatuor n'eut rien à faire pendant cinq jours d'affilé, surement une demande de Leia pour qu'ils puissent profiter un peu les uns des autres… du coup Elmeo en profita pour conseiller à Luke deux ou trois exercices pour son entrainement tout en essayant de passer un peu plus de temps avec lui juste au cas où.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans le couloir, le regards perdu dans le vague, Luke avait tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion pour lui parlé, il n'aimait pas la voir avec cet air perdu. Elle l'avait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au passé, il l'avait bien remarqué, et à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au passé elle avait un air triste qui ne lui allait pas du tout :

_ Elmeo ?

Elle sursauta, elle devait vraiment être loin dans ses réflexions :

_ Hum ?

_ Tu as l'air soucieuse… ça va ? Ta mission ne s'est pas bien passée ?

_ Oh, ne t'en fais pas je pensais à un petit projet que j'ai en tête, si elle s'est bien passée et toi ? Vous avez fais des beaux cartons ?

_ On a pu détruire deux croiseurs cette fois… Tu euh… si tu as un peu de temps ça te dirais qu'on s'entraine un peu ?

_ Bien sûr, pour une fois qu'on a du temps à y consacrer! Désolée je pensais pouvoir prendre la suite d'Obi-wan et te former mais on ne progresse pas d'un pouce…

_ Si quand même, j'arrive à me concentré plus facilement en méditation, de même au sabre non ?

_ Oui mais si ça avait été Obi-Wan …

_ Obi-Wan n'est plus là. Tu devrais arrêter de te comparer à lui.

_ … Tu dois certainement être plus sage que moi qui vit toujours dans le passé.

Il voulu lui répondre que non mais il savait que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose, la jeune femme doutait trop souvent d'elle pour ce qui était de sa formation en tant que Jedi, peut être était ce de sa faute à lui ? Après tout elle lui avait dit que ses méthodes lui paraîtraient peut être enfantine mais avant les jeunes Jedis commençaient leur apprentissage dès leur plus jeune âge, et lui avait déjà 20 ans…

En tout cas, comme à chaque méditation en compagnie d'Elmeo, Luke s'entrainait à ressentir la présence de la jeune femme avec qui il partageait si peu de temps, certes il était heureux de pouvoir enfin servir une juste cause en étant pilote comme il l'avait toujours souhaiter mais s'il avait eut plus d'occasions de passer du temps en compagnie de celle qui avait prit le relais pour son entrainement de Jedi, c'est sûr qu'il aurait sauté sur l'occasion. De plus en plus il avait envie de passer du temps avec elle et d'en savoir plus sur son passé, malheureusement elle détournait très souvent voir à chaque fois la conversation dès qu'il évoquait le passé.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il lui avait une nouvelle fois demandé de lui parler de son père, il avait été fortement surprit qu'elle accepte et même si au début elle avait émis des réserves, elle avait vite enchainer pas mal d'anecdotes amusantes sur son père et une fois qu'elle était bien lancée dans ses souvenirs Luke reprit la parole :

_ Tu sais, ça me fait plaisir que tu accepte enfin de me parler de mon père… pourquoi tu évitais toujours le sujet ?

Elle eut un sourire désabusé :

_… Toutes ces histoires du passé… comment dire… certaines rapportent à des évènement douloureux même si elle peuvent paraitre amusantes…

_ A ce point ?

_ Oui, des amis qui meurent, des ennemis qui sont en fait déjà infiltrés dans les rangs du pouvoir, des amis qui… changent de camp ou qui meurent…

Luke réalisait vraiment la difficulté d'être une oruxur.

_ En sept vies ça doit faire une liste longue comme le bras…

_ Longue comme dix bras oui… mais bon moi j'en suis qu'à sept…

_ Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

_ Dis toujours…

_ Comment tu…

_ Ah ! Luke ! Elmeo ! C'est ici que vous flirtez maintenant ?

Eh merde, alors qu'il allait enfin lui demander comment elle était morte lors de ses autres vies et où avaient eut lieux ses différentes naissances, Han était encore arrivé avec ses grands sabots. Et en plus ce con il visait presque juste. Enfin presque, Elmeo ne semblait malheureusement pas assez exaspérée par son arrivée.

_ Han, comme toujours tu es bruyant et bourré d'imagination…

_ C'est ça oui, vous avez finis de manger ? Ou je peux me joindre à vous ?

_ Je t'en pris vas y… Rumina Luke en ayant grincé au mot imagination.

_ Quel enthousiasme gamin, ça fait plaisir …

Et tout en s'installant, Han continua de taquiner Luke qui se demandait quand est-ce qu'il aurait enfin une occasion de passer réellement un long moment en compagnie d'Elmeo comme après la victoire contre l'Etoile de la mort… Pour se venger il commença à critiquer le faucon millenium, s'amusant de voir le contrebandier réagir au quart de tour, ils continuèrent une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle les interrompe :

_ Bon au moins ça tombe bien que je vous ai tous les deux sous la main, j'ai déjà prévenu Leia, il me manquait plus que vous.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Luke inquiet.

_ J'ai… un… un voyage à faire, je sais pas combien de temps ça va durer mais je voudrais régler cette affaire en vitesse…

_ C'est important ?

_ Pour moi ça l'est.

_ Et tu veux rien nous dire ?

_ C'est pas important pour vous Luke, Han et toi avez d'autres chats à fouetter, je voulais juste vous prévenir que je ne serai pas joignable pendant un moment…

Pour le coup, Luke sentait mal cette histoire de voyage, et si c'était à ça que pensait son amie ce matin ? Avec cet air anxieux ? Qu'allait elle faire de si important pour qu'elle ne puisse pas les joindre ? Pourtant l'air assuré qu'elle avait prit en leur annonçant sa nouvelle convainquit un peu Luke de ne pas lui poser plus de questions sur son projet.

C'est après les quatre jours passés entre eux qu'il se décida tout de même à proposer à Elmeo de passer le dernier jour avant son départ avec lui et fut heureux qu'elle accepte avec le sourire. Dès le lendemain tout deux partirent en balade autour de la base rebelle, parlant de tout et de rien, Elmeo profitant de ce moment de calme pour lui inculquer d'autres principes Jedis et lui donner des exercices à faire seul pour s'entrainer. Puis ils revinrent à des sujets plus futiles, chacun parlant sans y toucher de relations et Luke, curieux, posait des questions sur les relations qu'elle avait eu au cours de ses différentes vies et fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas tant eut de relations qu'il aurait cru.

Jusqu'au soir ils échangèrent des mots, des gestes, des conseils, des histoires et autre pour finir par se séparer devant la porte de chambre de Luke avec le sourire.

Le lendemain cette dernière partit après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis tout en donnant ses dernières recommandations à Luke et en conseillant à Han de garder un œil sur sa princesse.

Coruscant n'avait pas tant changé en 20 ans, peut être une ambiance différente d'avant mais bon, un changement de politique avait eu lieux ici … ainsi qu'un immonde massacre. Peut être était ce cela qui pesait sur les épaules de l'ancienne Jedi. En tout cas elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que Vador ne soit pas présent lorsqu'elle s'introduirait dans la base de l'Empire. Que l'empereur soit là ne posait pas un problème en soit, Palpatine ne l'avait pas connue ou si peu, ils n'avaient du se croiser qu'une fois grand maximum et c'était lors d'un passage furtif d'Elmeo, en tant que chevalier Jedi à 70 ans, dans l'enceinte du sénat pour rencontrer un représentant d'une autre nation qui y siégeait. Il ne risquait pas de reconnaitre sa présence s'il la ressentait.

Tout d'abords il fallait un peu de matériel à la jeune femme pour exécuter son plan d'infiltration, elle se mit donc à la recherche d'un revendeur discret qu'elle espérait toujours présent malgré l'Empire très influent et attentif aux transactions s'effectuant sous sa coupe. C'est après avoir accéder au deuxième sous-sol et avoir franchit des barrages datant surement d'une dizaine d'année où elle trouva des restes dont elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir l'origine même si un morceau de sabre laser lui laissait deviner ce qui s'était jouer sous la planète urbaine. Elle s'arrêta tout de même, des Jedis étaient mort à l'endroit où elle se tenait, dans les égouts, dans un endroit sombre et lugubre… elle prit une grande inspiration et rassembla les restes avant de les couvrir avec des restes de tenues de chevaliers puis créant une espèce de sépulture avec divers matériaux. À ses pieds, des objets de toutes sortes, elle observa tout les restes de sabres lasers : il y en avait qui étaient totalement inutilisables tandis que d'autres fonctionnaient encore… Elle avait du temps devant elle et vu l'état des lieux, personne ne viendrait par ici avant un long moment sinon des tas de choses auraient été prises.

Trois sabres lasers fonctionnaient parfaitement, elle décida donc d'en souder deux cul à cul afin de concevoir un sabre à double lames après trois essais elle fut heureuse de voir les deux lames, une bleue et une verte, sortirent à chaque extrémités du manche ainsi créé puis l'éteint et l'accrocha à la droite de sa ceinture, son sabre fabriqué auparavant restant à la gauche de sa ceinture, elle prit ensuite sur les carcasses de sabres lasers des pièces détachées réutilisables qu'elle ajouta à son sac en plus du dernier sabre laser et d'objets lui paraissant utiles ou négociables pour la suite des évènements. Ayant prit soins de ne pas avoir de vêtements criants qu'elle était une Jedi, Elmeo se dit qu'il valait mieux continuer sur sa lancée en dissimulant ses sabres lasers pendant à s ceinture à l'aide d'un large tissus qu'elle noua en une lourde cape et se permit de prendre les restes d'un sac à bandouillèrent pour le passer par-dessus sa ceinture autour de ses hanches. Elle se retrouvait presque vêtue tel un Tusken, une joyeuse ironie si l'on prenait en compte le temps passé sur Tatooine parmi la tribu Tusken. Au final elle resta quelques jours dans ce mini sanctuaire où elle s'entraina avec ses nouvelles acquisitions et hésita un long moment à faire un crochet par l'ancien temple Jedi. Finalement, ne voulant pas se déconcentrer ou attiser sa soif de vengeance, elle se promit que si elle parvenait à s'emparer des informations sur la position de Kamino, elle irait au temple Jedi, ne serait ce que pour marquer un semblant de victoire sur les Siths, de montrer qu'un Jedi pouvait encore franchir les portes du temple. Au bout de deux semaines elle reprit sa route parmi les déchets du deuxième sous sol de Coruscant arrangeant des sépultures à chaque restes de Jedis qu'elle croisait et récupérant ce qu'elle jugeait utile peut importe la situation dans laquelle elle allait se retrouver jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enfin sur ce qu'elle cherchait : un vieux rade plein à craquer des plus pitoyables et des plus répugnantes créatures qu'on pouvait croiser ici bas. Malheureusement elle ne trouva pas de Jedi sur place mais se laissa séduire par l'idée que s'autres pouvaient être encore en vie. Parmi ce grouillis de pouilleux, elle trouva enfin l'homme, enfin la créature, qu'elle recherchait : un lannik, un humanoïde-mammifère de petite taille et aux oreilles démesurément longues et pointues. L'ayant connu cinquante ans plus tôt elle le trouva réellement changé, il avait dû subir de douloureux évènements, de son mètre vingt il n'y avait aucune parcelle de peau démunie de croute ou de cicatrice de brûlure, un cache en vieux tissu rongé aux mites couvrait son œil gauche tandis que le droit était presque fermé par une sorte de boursouflure au niveau de la paupière. pas La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui en évitant de se faire remarqué dans cette troupe bruyante :

_ Kes'tu mveux ?

_ Pas besoin de grogner, j'ai les poches lourdes, je voudrais les allégées …

_ humff… j'ai plus de poudre de Nos…

_ ça tombe bien c'est pas du tout ce que je cherche.

_ Et t'cherche quoi ?

_ Un transformateur de voix, un fusil blaster E-11, tout un uniforme de soldat d'élite de l'armée impériale et quatre charges explosives activables à distance…

Elle avait passer sa commande d'une traite et sans sourciller elle savait sa liste par cœur tellement elle l'avait travaillé dans son esprit et la réaction du lannik lui tira un air satisfait : il la regarda des pieds à la tête avant de lui faire signe d'aller dehors. Tranquillement elle sortit et fit le tour du rade où l'attendait le marchand :

_ Kikt'es ?

_ Un bon client en devenir si t'as ce que je veux.

_ C'pourquoi faire ?

_ Rien qui ne te regarde dis toi juste que j'en ai besoin.

_ ça te coutera cher…

_ J'ai de quoi payer.

Tout en disant cela elle ouvrait son sac sortant des pièces de valeur et une sacoche contenant des richesses qui valaient leur pesant de crédits puis le soustrayait aux mains du lannik qui avait commencer à observer de plus près certaines pièces. Il sembla froncer des sourcils puis lui dit de revenir deux jours plus tard.

_ J'pourrais pas t'fournir plus tôt.

_ ça ira, je te payerai à ce moment et j'espère pour toi que tu ne seras pas accompagné de stormtroopers…

_ D'puis quand k'les jedis menacent les honnêtes commerçants ?

Il avait dit cela d'une voix où l'on pouvait percevoir une pointe de rire accompagné d'une caricature de sourire qui aurait fait pleuré un enfant :

_ Depuis qu'ils sont peu nombreux et ont peur de ne pas être reconnu…

_ Bah voyons, j'l'savais k'tétais une oruxur pi yavait k'toi pour savoir k'ces pièces me plairaient…

_ Evidement, avec le nombre de fois où j'ai galéré pour acheter tes infos. Si je n'avais pas été capable de m'en souvenir je n'aurais pas osé venir. Mais dis moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Et que s'est il passé ici ?

_ Kelk' jedis s'sont réfugiés ici mais face aux milliers de clones y'zont pas t'nus long…

_ Les pauvres… dans des sous-sols crasseux… et toi ?

_ y voulaient mes infos sur les jedis mais j'ai rien dis !

_ Je te crois t'en fais pas…

_ Mais dis, t'es jeune là, t'as pas 30 ans ?

_ Non, un peu plus de 19.

_ Bah merde. T'étais…

_ Au temple oui. Bon je vais te laisser aller chercher ce qu'il me faut, j'ai des choses à préparer.

_ Ouaip.

Bon répondre aussi sèchement au lannik n'était pas très diplomate en effet mais Elmeo savait que si elle se lançait dans les aveux il voudrait savoir les détails et c'était la dernière chose dont elle voulait se rappeler après avoir vu les restes des combats passés dans les égouts. Elle repartit donc tranquillement du rade, remontant un peu à la surface afin de repérer les lieux autour de ce qui était avant le Sénat Galactique et maintenant le Sénat Impérial, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se procurer les plans de la bâtisse afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait eu aucun changement depuis l'avènement de l'empire et donc qu'elle n'ait à tomber sur aucune mauvaise surprise. De l'extérieur rien n'avait vraiment changé hormis l'ambiance sombre imposée par des membres des troupes impériales postés à chacune des entrées du Sénat. Etonnement se munir des plans fut facile, et une fois sa commande au lannik récupérée Elmeo s'habilla et se mit en route vers sa cible : la salle d'archives du Sénat au 17ème niveau tranche ouest et couloir AJ943 porte 16. Une chance pour elle au vu des plans la construction n'avait que très peu changée en revanche l'ambiance elle était toute autre…

* * *

Voilà ! Chapitre 4 fini ! Dans le chapitre 5 : infiltration du senat et qui sait peut etre des ennuis (non j'ai pas encore decidé mais vu mon sadisme avec certains de mes personnages (ou des personnages des autres… Hahaha) y a des chances pour qu'on ait un ou deux combats.

REVIEWS please


	6. Chapter 6

Comme d'habitude, Star Wars n'est malheureusement toujours pas à moi (mais à disneyyyyyyy quelle hor… T.T)

^^'

DONC désolée pour le LONG temps d'attente, honnêtement pour ce chapitre j'ai pire que sécher pendant ces derniers mois mais je pense que ce chapitre devrais me faire pardonner… au moins un piti peu ~

Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs et lectrices qui laissent des reviews, c'est ça qui motive le plus, franchement MERCI. C'est quelque chose qui prend même pas une poignée de secondes mais ça fait plaisir et donne de l'assurance aux auteurs.

Bon, ce chapitre est pas aussi long que les précédents mais bon quantité n'est pas qualité m'a-t-on dit…

Bref bonne lecture ~3

Strixchuu.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Passer la grande entrée du Sénat fut une chose relativement facile quand on y pense, avec le nombre de stormtroopers à l'entrée elle passa inaperçue, passant entre deux d'antre eux mine de rien, il n'y avait que les « civils » qui devaient montrer patte blanche pour entrer, en revanche sans code d'identification ; entrer dans les quartiers militaires avait été un peu plus compliqué et Elmeo avait du avoir recours à la Force afin de manipuler le soldat devant vérifier son droit d'accès. Maintenant le but du jeu était de trouver la salle des archives confidentielles. Ceci fait, de prendre les informations qui l'intéressait et enfin de déguerpir au plus vite et le tout devait se faire dans la plus grande discrétion et sans se mettre dans une situation impossible.

Visiblement le nouveau Sénat avait évolué en un labyrinthe complexe, Elmeo n'arrivait même plus à retrouver les salles de conférences individuelles. Elle parvint cependant à atteindre sans trop de problèmes le 15ème niveau du Sénat mais le nombre de Stormtroopers augmentant dans les couloirs elle du largement ralentir son avancée car même camouflée en soldat impérial, sans code d'identification elle risquait de se faire rapidement repérée.

Et s'il n'y avait eu que le problème de codes.

Par moments elle parvenait à sentir la présence de manipulateurs de la force sans pour autant réussir à déterminer s'il s'agissait de Siths ou de Jedis « convertis » enfin convertis… D'autres que ceux qu'elle savait en vie avaient ils survécu ? Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne aussi à ce sujet mais avant cela il fallait qu'elle règle cette histoire de Kamino. Elle parcouru les escaliers, couloirs et ascenseurs à la recherche de la fameuse salle d'archives. Etonnement elle ne trouvait dans sa mémoire que peu de souvenirs relatifs au Sénat, à vrai dire elle n'y avait pas passé beaucoup de temps dans ses précédentes vies. Juste quelques réunions où le conseil Jedi avait son mot à dire mais sans plus, elle se rappelait d'ailleurs avoir passé un temps non négligeable à la bibliothèque et en mission. Plus qu'ailleurs en fait. Elle s'adossa un moment contre un mur, qu'allait elle trouver sur Kamino? Devait elle vraiment y aller pour s'en rendre compte d'elle-même ? Elle repensa à sa dernière vie : très courte mais si riche en rencontres et en évènements… aurait elle pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver ? Elle était présente lors de l'arrivée d'Anakin Skywalker au temple Jedi de Coruscant et n'y avait pas plus prêter attention malgré les réticences de Yoda et des autres maitres, elle avait pensé - comme beaucoup - que Qui Gon savait ce qu'il faisait, il avait souvent eu de bonnes intuitions et puis lorsqu'Obi Wan son jeune élève avait prit le relais elle ne s'était toujours pas posé de questions. Par la suite elle mourut et revint à la vie une nouvelle fois, enfant on ne l'aurais pas écouté à propos des choix que lui confiait le jeune Skywalker. Du coup de par son apparente innocence infantile elle avait essayé de le garder dans le « droit » chemin mais en vain. Lors de son arrivé et de son massacre au temple en tant que Vador elle n'avait pu que pleurer de son inutilité à aider et sauver ses amis…

Non. Stop. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Elle secoua la tête et se redirigea vers son but, elle y était presque ; un « gentil stormtroopers très coopératif » venait de lui annoncé qu'elle était à deux couloir de son but. C'est sans trop de surprise qu'arrivée devant la porte elle constata que l'ouverture de la porte nécessitait un code de sécurité - secrets militaires obliges - elle se retint de grogner d'agacement et décida de faire plus simple que de chercher partout un zozo apte à rentrer : elle lança un ou deux regards autour d'elle et sonda l'étage à l'aide de la force. Personne, parfait. Elle se saisit d'un de ses sabres lasers et entreprit de se créer un passage au travers du mur. Tant qu'a faire, autant faire ça vite, de toutes façons elle n'avait pas initialement prévu de partir les doigts dans le nez.

Elle fut surprise que personne ne passe par le couloir où elle se trouvait pendant les 7 minutes qui lui fallut pour se faire une porte de service et qu'aucune alarme ne se déclenche. Ce n'était pas non plus anormal mais très dérangeant et pas toujours de bonne augure. Après tout, elle entrait dans une salle contenant soit disant des archives militaires. Elle se dépêcha donc de chercher dans le serveur de la salle informatisée toutes informations relatives à la position de Kamino dans la bordure extérieure et d'autres relatives à la fin des conflits sur cette même planète. Tout du moins depuis ces 20 dernières années… et évidement elle ne trouva pas grand-chose, ça aurait été trop beau de continuer dans la facilité.

De toutes façons personne ne semblait décidé à se pointer par ici alors autant en profiter : elle sortit de son plastron une carte magnétique de données vierge et l'inséra dans le serveur, lançant une copie de toutes les données accessibles, au mieux elle pourrait le refiler aux rebelles afin de leur facilité la tache face à l'Empire. Tout en faisant cela elle surveillait nerveusement les alentours s'inquiétant de tout bruits parvenant à son oreille et lorsque que l'écran face à elle lui indiqua la fin de la copie elle retira rapidement la carte magnétique et fila à la recherche d'une éventuelle autre salle d'archive ou d'ordinateurs contenant surement plus d'information.

Plus de deux heures de recherches infructueuses… pourquoi n'y avait il plus de documents sur Kamino? C'était embêtant. Elle n'avait plus tellement le choix, le seul endroit où elle pouvait espérer trouver ne serait ce que les informations qu'Obi-Wan avait jadis rapporté, et celles ajoutées suite à quelques récupérations de clones prêts au combat, devaient encore se trouver au temple Jedi…

Elmeo ferma les yeux en soupirant - _pas le choix_ - elle regarda en dehors de la salle de commande où elle avait trouvé refuge et sortit tranquillement, traversant les nombreux couloirs du Senat. Venant de le traverser de long en large, si ce n'est de travers et en diagonale, elle commençait à reprendre la main au niveau directions et se disait qu'elle pourrait presque aider des rebelles à s'introduire par la suite… elle s'arrêta et retourna dans la salle de commande.

_Bon, où est-ce qu'ils peuvent planquer les plans des locaux ?_

Une nouvelle fois elle s'introduis dans l'ordinateur et en retira ce qui l'intéressait et ce qui pouvait être utile pour les rebelles avant de quitter discrètement la pièce, planquant de nouveau la disquette dans son plastron et regagnant la sortie rapidement. Encore une fois elle du manipuler un ou deux gardes mais la sortie ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Pourquoi, ça elle ne le savait pas mais avoir un peu de bol de temps en temps ne faisait pas de mal, bien au contraire. Encore une fois elle sonda les alentours et, rassurée, elle repartit vers les égouts où elle avait installé son « camp de base ». Là bas elle commença à réfléchir à sa journée, aux trouvailles et à la conclusion à laquelle elle voulait le moins penser : elle devait finalement se rendre au Temple Jedi. Qu'avaient ils bien pu en faire ? L'Empereur avait il fait vider la bibliothèque ? Bon, elle le saurait bien sur place. Le problème était maintenant de savoir si le temple était ou non surveillé.

Dans le doute elle s'y rendrait au milieu de la nuit, camouflée sous sa cape, et au pire si elle croisait un garde ou autre elle pourrait tout simplement le détourner d'elle ou s'en occupé autrement…

Non, elle n'aurais jamais mit un pied dans l'enceinte du temple en stormtroopers, jamais elle n'aurait manquer à ce point de respect au lieu si sacré et si cher à son cœur. Elle avait fait la démarche de venir de nuit, ainsi elle avait l'occasion de venir en Jedi, sans déguisement et sans cacher ce qu'elle était vraiment : un chevalier Jedi. L'émotion aurait pu se lire sur son visage. Des larmes silencieuses se glissaient le long de ses joues et dans son cou tandis qu'elle distinguait les ravages du temps sur les bâtisses à l'abandon, les marques de tirs et de lasers sur les murs… Elmeo avança d'un pas, franchissant le porche surmonté du symbole des Jedis fendus en deux, d'un mouvement lent et respectueux elle fit glisser la cape qu'elle s'était faite dans les égouts le long de ses épaules, dévoilant sa tunique et ses sabres lasers à sa ceinture. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration, elle continuait d'avancer silencieusement parcourant des yeux tout ce qu'elle avait perdue. Le souffle lui revint un instant mais la jeune femme le reperdit aussi vite lorsqu'à quelques mètres devant elle, devant l'entrée du bâtiment principal du temple, elle vit les premiers corps des Jedis qui avaient tenté de défendre les jeunes habitants du temple. Une boule lui remonta le long de la gorge. Comment avaient ils pu les laissés là, n'avaient ils aucun respect pour les morts ? Elle se revit dans les égouts rassemblant les corps et offrant des sépultures décentes à ses camarades, elle se pencha sur le corps étendu à ses pieds tout en posant sa main sur le front du mort. Et murmura un mot d'excuse.

Malgré son envie de calmer les âmes en peine elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de bruler les corps, elle pouvait juste les rassembler afin qu'ils ne soient plus seuls dans la noirceur de la mort. Elle prit le corps dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte explosée, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait trouvé au-delà. Comme elle l'avait imaginé le hall d'entrée était envahit des débris de la porte, de la poussière cette cruelle partenaire du temps défilant et enfin de cadavres. Il n'y en avait même pas une trentaine, juste les plus vieux padawan qui à l'époque n'étaient pas assez vieux pour aller à la guerre et qui étaient patiemment resté à « l'abri ».

« Pourquoi?… »

Ce seul mot se perdit dans l'écho sinistre de l'immense pièce. Les larmes s'échappaient maintenant en torrent des yeux de la Jedi, elle et les autres plus jeune étaient alors dans la salle du conseil lors de cette attaque, ils avaient tout entendu ou presque, tout ressentit mais ils n'avaient pas vu… elle en avait pourtant vu des morts. Mais là, à leur mort elle se trouvait plus haut, il lui aurait suffit de descendre pour… pour quoi ? Les aider ? Avec le mal qu'elle avait eu à défendre ses amis dans la salle du conseil elle n'aurait que pu être un poids supplémentaire.

Au troisième corps qu'elle allongeait près des autres elle sentit son cœur se déchirer et son sang se glacer dans ses veines… ce Jedi là n'était pas mort tué par un clone… elle reconnaissait sans aucun problème les traces d'un sabre laser. Celui d'Anaki… de Dark Vador. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et serra les dents. Il lui fallu une heure pour allongé chaque corps les uns aux cotés des autres. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers, grimpant trois à trois les marches, regardant le moins possible autour d'elle et au moment de bifurquer vers l'étage de la grande bibliothèque elle eut une étrange sensation. Un vent froid lui glissa le long du dos.

Derrière elle se trouvait les escaliers menant à la salle du conseil.

Lentement elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle y vit tout d'abord un nouveau mort appuyé contre le mur comme s'il voulait encore défendre l'accès à quiconque… ses muscles se raidirent… elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il y avait encore des corps là haut. Elle savait qu'il y avait son corps et celui de ses amis.

Son corps…

Était ce une curiosité morbide ? Était ce un doute de ce que devenait un oruxur à sa mort ? Elle amorça un pas vers cet escalier, titubant presque lorsqu'elle crus entendre un cri venant d'en haut. Elmeo revivait ce moment. Cet instant où sa précédente vie avait prit fin.

Une marche de montée. Quelque chose semblait l'appeler en haut des escaliers.

Elle secoua la tête et commença à se retourner. Elle n'était pas là pour ça. C'était malsain cette sensation, mieux valait aller chercher les informations qu'elle voulait et partir. Vite.

_Oui, partir, vite…_

Malgré elle son corps reprit la montée des escaliers. Sa main parcourait le mur rêche tandis que ses jambes tremblaient à chaque pas. À chaque nouvelle marche elle sentait une sensation étrange la prendre au trippes. Quelque chose lui criait de ne pas monter. Quoi ? Sa conscience ? Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle s'en était privée. La Force ? Pourquoi ?

Elle fut vite dans le couloir menant à la porte tant convoitée par son corps. Il était totalement différent de son souvenir, seulement éclairé par la lumière froide de la lune qui passait au travers des immenses baies vitrés intactes malgré les évènements, il lui paru effrayant. Un nouveau frisson lui parcouru le corps. Pouvait elle franchir ce cap ? Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait pénétrer le lieux désert de toute vie elle pris conscience des battements frénétiques de son cœur. Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air elle se dit qu'arrivée là elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire demi tour… les autres corps avaient eu droit à se rassembler, les enfants eux aussi devaient pouvoir se retrouver les uns prés des autres. Son corps fut trop rapidement devant cette porte.

_C'est vrai, il ne l'avait pas cassé… juste poussée…_

Comme pour suivre sa pensée la porte s'ouvrit devant elle, instinctivement elle l'avait poussée par la Force et instinctivement elle avait fermé les yeux. Ses larmes n'étaient toujours pas sèches et derrière ses paupières closes elle revu un à un ses amis mourir sous la lame d'Aniki… elle tomba à genou se retenant au chambranle de la porte. Devant elle à quelques mètres il y avait son précédent corps. Elle le savait.

Comme pour se donner du courage elle sera les poings, se releva et avança de six pas. Elle devait être au centre de la pièce maintenant…

Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux…

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE !

Moi sadique ? *Aaah pas tapé pas tapé onegai ^^' ~*

Bon ben voilà j'éspère que j'ai capté un tant soit peu d'attention pour ce nouveau chapitre et je souhaite qu'il plaise à tous ceux et toutes celles qui le liront. Héhéhé.

Je demande juste un truc tout simple pour savoir sur quelle voie continuer ma fics, c'est simple il fait juste me donner vos avis ~ :D *grand sourire tout plein d'innocence*

Mais si mais si c'est simple et rapide faut juste laisser un ou deux pitits mots d'amuuuuuuuuuur à en dessous 3

À bientôt pour le prochain chap !

Strixchuu.


	7. Chapter 7

Bon, voilà la suite du chapitre 5 =)

hum... pour une fois je n'ai pas envie d'écrire tout un commentaire idiot pour savoir si je n'ai pas trop fait attendre de gens ^^' je ne sais même pas si cette fic est encore un peu appréciée mais bon, moi je l'aime bien et je veux aller jusqu'au bout !

bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 6:

Elle ne trouva rien.

« Je savais que tu viendrai ici … »

_Que?_

Elmeo eut juste le temps de se retourner et de s'écarter qu'une lame rouge tranchait l'air là où se trouvait sa tête quelques instants auparavant. Aussitôt elle se saisit d'un de ses sabres et fi face à Vador. C'était ça, ce que la Force, sa conscience ou peut importe ce que c'était, ne voulait pas qu'elle rencontre. Un alerte de son fort intérieur à la présence de Dark Vador et elle, elle y allait. La respiration mécanique de Vador emplissait soudain la pièce, comment avait elle fait pour ne pas l'entendre juste avant ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'y réfléchir et attaqua à nouveau avec son sabre, enchaînant des coups puissants et cruels qu'elle para avec difficulté avant de s'écarter de son périmètre d'attaque.

– Anik… non, Vador.

Elle regarda vite autour d'eux.

– Tu te demandes où son les corps hein ? ; il eut un rire sinistre au travers de son masque ; dès que je t'ai vu cet après midi rentrer dans cet accès aux sous-sols de Coruscant je suis venu t'attendre là…

– Où l'as-tu mis ?

– Mais quoi donc ?

– Arrête ton manège mon vieux, mon co... Les autres corps n'ont pas été touchés là en bas et ici il n'y en a aucun ? Laisse moi rire !

– Ton ? Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine prétendant être Jedi viens chercher ici ?

– _Mais à quoi joue t'il ?_ …

Elle se mit en garde, déterminée à tirer les choses au clair, et attendit qu'il fasse le premier pas.

– Franchement ? Tu crois pouvoir me tenir tête ? À moi ?

– Quoi t'as peur des fantômes ?

– Quel fantôme ? Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens mais celle que tu prétends être est mor…

– Morte il y a 19 ans, ici même là où tu te trouve Vador… transpercée par le sabre laser d'un traître d'une vermine immonde qui se devait de protéger les plus jeunes et non les massacrer !

– ça il t'aurait suffit de visionner les hollogrames de surveillance pour le sav…

– Avant de rendre son dernier souffle elle t'as fixé dans les yeux. Cette enfant qui savait tout de ce que tu faisais à l'époque ou qui croyait le savoir.

Elle le sentit tressaillir malgré son attirail mécanique, elle le connaissait et même si elle n'avait pu prévoir son enrôlement du coté sombre de la Force, elle savait où toucher. Ça, même les enregistrements de ce moments n'avaient pas pu l'entendre. Elle le fixa à nouveau dans les yeux au travers du masque noir et récita ses propres mots :

«A t-on été si aveugle... sauveur? Un Sith? Je te le jure… lorsque je renaîtrai et que je tiendrai un sabre, je te ferai payer tout ça A...

– Silence !

Vador abattit violemment son sabre sur elle, elle le contra et tenta une attaque au flan qu'il esquiva. S'en suivit un violent enchaînement de coups frontaux aucun des deux ne voulant tricher dans ce combat pour des raisons bien différentes. Vador, convaincu que les morts le restaient, n'en voyait pas l'intérêt face à une gamine et Elmeo comptait quand à elle user de coups bien plus bas.

Elle profita d'une pause dans la fureur du plus vieux pour insinuer le doute en lui :

– Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas entendre la suite voyons ! Il ne reste qu'un mot !

– Tu aurais très bien pu entendre ça n'importe où sale...

– Ah oui ? Et où ? Les seuls témoins sont les âmes mortes ce jour là ! TRAÎTRE !

– En quoi défendre la république était de la traîtrise ? Tu ne sais rien tu n'y étais pas !

– Eh si monseigneur le Sith, et depuis le début de cette histoire !

– Alors si tu savais tout pourquoi n'as tu pas agis ?

– Une enfant aurais t-elle été crue ?

Il eut un silence, pesant le pour et le contre, mais elle voyait qu'il commençait réellement à reconnaître la jeune enfant qui lui tournait encore et encore autour. Sa garde changea, il semblait hésiter entre la tuer et juste la vaincre.

– Ton cas va beaucoup intéresser l'Empereur...

– Hum ! Je crois pas non, moi je ne trahirai pas la mémoire des Jedis morts au combat face à ceux de ton espèce.

– C'est ça ou la mort.

– HAHAHA laisse moi rire ! Toi ? Me tuer à nouveau ?

– Qu'es tu ?

– Rien que vous ne connaissiez toi et ton Empereur visiblement...

Il leva son sabre laser, la lame rouge se reflétant dans son masque noir, elle venait de prendre le dessus psychologique. Elle le savait. Il fallait juste qu'elle ne se laisse pas avoir par un coup bas quelconque. Derrière lui elle vit un des sièges du conseil défait, celui contre lequel un des enfants avait été projeté. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus, de toutes façons il allait attaquer. Elle avait eut largement le temps de s'entraîner, plus besoin d'accompagner le mouvement qu'elle voulait faire, à l'aide de la Force elle projeta le siège dans le dos de l'ancien Jedi et se lança face à lui, sabre en avant, prête à trancher l'ennemi en deux mais il se retournait déjà et la stoppait d'un coup puissant avant de lui projeter une vague d'énergie qui la fit reculer de plusieurs pas, ayant elle même contre attaquer avec la même énergie afin de réduire la puissance de la vague et ainsi ne laisser aucune ouverture à son ennemi. Qui réussi cependant à porter par trois fois des coups qui lui brûlèrent la cuisse par deux endroits et à nouveau l'épaule. Décidément il devait aimer attaquer les articulations !

De son coté Vador commençait à s'agacer de ce combat qui n'aurait du être qu'une formalité. Lorsque au matin il l'avait aperçu, rentrant dans les sous-sols de la ville, il avait instantanément fait le rapprochement avec la gamine qu'il avait connu 19 ans plus tôt. Elle avait la même silhouette, bien que plus grande, et camouflait sa présence de la même façon. Il avait eut ce doute, à cette époque... à ce moment précis... il l'avait laissée pour morte car elle se vidait de son sang devant lui et ne respirait déjà plus. Était elle vraiment morte à ce moment là ?

_Toi... je le saurais bien assez tôt, je vais t'attraper là où je suis censé t'avoir tué._

Il était réellement convaincu que la jeune femme viendrai au temple Jedi. Peut importe ce qu'elle venait faire autour du Sénat. Si elle était vraiment la Jedi qu'elle prétendait être, elle ne pourrait pas s'en tenir loin bien longtemps.

Il rejoignit donc plutôt rapidement le temple toutes affaires cessantes. Une fois sur place il ne put que constater les effets du temps sur les pierres, ne se formalisant pas de ce qui restait des dépouilles des Jedis tués ce jour là, et rejoignit la salle du conseil tout en se rappelant avec une quantité impressionnante de détails ce fameux jour. Quand il rentra dans la salle du conseil il faisait encore jour, rien n'avait changer, les corps étaient toujours présents sur le sol et les traces de sang coloraient encore le sol de marbre recouvert de poussière. Il passa en revue les petits cadavres présents, le temps avait éliminer toutes formes de chair et momifié le cuir des différentes peaux. Plus rien sur les petits corps n'avaient de couleurs. Il s'arrêta sur un en particulier : agenouillé au centre de la pièce, le haut du corps à moitié couché sur le sol, une main privée de plusieurs phalanges coupées net... Celui qu'il cherchait. Le corps était encore là... La gamine n'était donc pas vivante lorsqu'il était partit. Et cette mystérieuse soit disant Jedi n'était pas encore arrivée visiblement... autrement ce corps et ceux des autres ne seraient pas restés éparpillés aux quatre coins du temple.

Il fixa un instant le corps face à lui, il se rappela cette caricature de combat. Comme si des enfant aurait pu lui tenir tête à lui... il se revit transpercer ce petit corps de son sabre et ses derniers mots... sur le moment ses mots lui avait retournés l'estomac mais peu importe. Maintenant il lui fallait faire face à d'autres problèmes bien plus importants. Il devait tirer cette affaire au clair et s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une Jedi, il l'amènerait à l'Empereur qui saurait la convaincre de les rejoindre ou au pire il pourrait toujours en tirer des renseignements sur la position des bases rebelles.

Les heures passaient et il commençait à vraiment perdre patience, la nuit tombait et toujours aucun signe de cette gamine... elle n'était donc qu'une usurpatrice de titre, Obi-Wan avait du calculer son coup en pensant lui faire perdre pieds. Décidément il n'était devenu qu'un vieillard sénile.

Il arrêta toute pensée en un instant, regardant par la fenêtre il vit entrer une silhouette dans l'enceinte du temple, fine, une tenue de Jedi, des longs cheveux rouges et noir... elle était finalement venue. Il la vit se pencher sur un des premiers cadavres et le soulever. Visiblement elle tenait à rassembler les corps faute de les brûler... il avait du temps devant lui.

Il fixa de nouveau les corps miniatures, si elle était réellement celle qu'elle prétendait être, elle viendrait à coup sûr voir ces corps. Tranquillement il se mit à rassembler les restes des enfants Jedi et à les dissimuler derrière chacun des sièges du conseil, de la porte elle n'en verrai aucun et il pourrait ainsi profiter de l'élément de surprise pour se saisir de sa personne.

Une heure après qu'il l'ai vu en bas il la sentie, cette présence qui lui était familière mais si éloignée... il se glissa sur le coté de la porte alors que cette dernière s'ouvrait sur la jeune fille tremblante et les yeux clos... il la regarda s'avancer au milieu de la pièce là où aurait du se trouver le corps qu'elle convoitait et décida d'agir.

« _C'est presque trop facile. _Je savais que tu viendrai ici … »

Maintenant qu'elle lui résistait et qu'il était pour ainsi dire convaincu de qui elle était, il était hors de question de ne pas la présentée à son maître, si ce dernier réussissait à la convertir au coté sombre de la Force les rebelles n'auraient alors plus aucune chance. Cependant elle résistait Et cette sale gamine allait finir par le pousser à la tuer s'ils continuaient au sabre laser, il lui envoya coup sur coup trois vagues d'énergies et au moment où elle perdit un semblant d'équilibre il utilisa la préhension de la Force pour la faire suffoquer. À son regard il comprit que ce geste du lui rappeler des souvenirs, en plus dans cette pièce. Encore une fois il évita des objets qu'elle envoyait vers lui mais l'étouffement devait avoir un effet négatif sur sa concentration car elle accompagnait maintenant les objets d'un mouvement du bras. Lentement il s'avança vers elle, récupéra le sabre laser tombé au sol et l'envoya par une des fenêtres dont la vitre avait reçu des dégâts du combat, il se demanda quel genre de non humain pouvait vivre aussi longtemps ou se réincarne La jeune fille avait changé : la gamine qu'il avait connu à l'époque avait les cheveux blond, seul son regard rouge était le même, ainsi il s'agissait peut être plus d'une renaissance ? De toutes façons il en parlerait à son maître En attendant à un mètre de sa future prisonnière il avait décidé de ne pas prendre ce combat à la légère, il allait attendre qu'elle perte conscience par manque d'air puis il l'attacherait et la ferrait emmener vers son maître. Seulement voilà : Elmeo ne tenait vraiment pas à attendre ce genre de cas de figure et lorsqu'elle vit que Vador avait baissé sa garde, elle puisa dans le peu de ressources qu'il lui restait et s'élança en avant, lui envoyant un coup de pied dans le plexus et se rua vers la porte qui se ferma juste devant elle. Dans sa lancée elle dégaina le second sabre laser qu'elle avait fabriqué en vitesse dans les égouts et se remit à l'attaque, cherchant une issue à laquelle le Sith ne s'attendrait surement pas.

La fenêtre il ne lui restait que cette option au point où elle en était, au pire elle amortirait sa chute au mieux avec la Force avant de se crasher. Elle attendit d'être dos à l'une des fenêtre puis recula faisant mine d'endurer les coups c'est seulement lorsqu'elle se retourna pour donner un coup de sabre dans la baie vitré et sauter aussitôt cette dernière explosée qu'elle remarqua quelque chose qui lui coûta 3 secondes d'inattention de trop : les restes des enfants Jedis.

Evidemment ces secondes ne furent pas perdues pour tout le monde : Vador remarqua immédiatement le mouvement arrête dans l'air tandis que le regard de la jeune femme était dirigé vers l'endroit où il avait dissimulé les corps. Il trancha la main tenant le double sabre et enserra le cou de sa victime de son autre bras tout en appelant par radio les stormtroopers qu'il avait posté dans le temple au cas où elle tenterait de s'échapper Il profita du choc d'Elmeo pour désactiver son sabres et coincer le bras intact de cette dernière dans son dos. Le choque passé et entendant les soldats arrivé elle essaya aussitôt de se débattre mais elle sentit une main gantée lui saisir la nuque et tourner sa tête vers un corps séparé des autres : ce corps était entier mis à part à une main. Son corps.

Elle sentit toutes ses forces la quitter tandis qu'en un instant tout ses souvenirs de morts lui passèrent derrière les yeux à une vitesse folle, sauf la dernière qui passa comme au ralentit, et elle ne distingua même pas ce que la voix robotique lui susurra à l'oreille avant de tomber dans un gouffre sombre, l'inconscience.

* * *

... ... Bon aller je demande quand même ! ALORS ?! Bien ? nul à chier ? bon à arrêter ?

voilà je demande juste parce que c'est une question qui me brûle les lèvres ^^' parce que bon même si moi ça me plait je ne sais pas si les autres en sont satisfait ^^'


	8. Chapter 8

HEHEHE me revoilààààà !

Je tiens à remercier Akuma pour son commentaire qui m'a motivé et m'a fait très plaisir !

Je souhaite aussi m'excuser pour la longue attente entre mes chapitres, je suis sur plusieurs fics en même temps et sur d'autres projets aussi bien personnels que professionnels.

Bref voilà la suite :)

Chapitre 7 :

Du froid, une désagréable douleur au bras, la gorge sèche... ne peut on pas souhaiter meilleur réveil ? Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais les referma aussitôt. Trop de lumière une lumière blanche aveuglante qui inondait sa cellule. Elmeo essaya de se redresser mais elle se rendit vite compte de son état. On lui avait mit une sorte de camisole et son bras avait été proprement bandé, laissant simplement deviné le moignon qui restait de sa main et ses pieds étaient joints par des fers électromagnétiques. Comment avait elle pu se faire avoir de cette façon ? Comment avait elle put craquer devant son … son corps. Ce petit corps desséché.

Non ! Non il ne fallait pas qu'elle y repense ! Elle secoua vivement la tête et essaya vainement de se rappeler de son arrivée en cellule. Rien, elle devait encore être inconsciente à ce moment là. Seuls les murmures mécaniques de la voix de Vador lui revenaient mais ils étaient si flous... qu'avait il voulut lui dire face à son cadavre ? Elle y réfléchit un temps, voulant se remettre les derniers événements bien en mémoire. Elle avait mal joué et avait totalement échoué dans une mission qui aurait pu être des plus simple. Une rage sourde la prit au ventre. Non mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi avait elle été dans cette salle ? Pourquoi avait elle bêtement monté les escaliers ? Hein ?

Bon, le problème n'était actuellement pas le même. Elle se trouvait visiblement en cellule, fermement entravée et désarmée. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle aurait pu tomber bien mieux.

_« Pourvu que ça n'ait pas de retombées sur Luke et sur l'Alliance... »_

La jeune femme se glissa difficilement contre un des murs face à la porte, hors de question de se montrer faible et de ne pas faire face à ses opposants. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de s'enfuir le moment venu...

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis son réveil et la venue de soldats impériaux dans sa cellule. La seule chose dont elle était consciente était l'appétit et la soif qui se faisaient de plus en plus sentir au travers de son corps. Elle se releva aussitôt que l'un d'entre eux fit un pas en avant et les fixa froidement, la tête haute. Ils n'allaient pas voir qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et encore moins qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire sans sa main et sans sabre laser. Qu'ils étaient bête, il trouvèrent intelligent de justifier leur présence, il la menèrent rapidement dans une salle vide de tout meubles avec de grandes baies vitrées qui offraient une vue d'ensemble sur Coruscant. Elle y fut laissée, toujours pieds et poings liés, et debout au centre de la pièce où des teintes de gris étaient majoritaires elle commença à réfléchir à plein régime. Il lui fallait prendre garde à ce qu'elle dirait si on lui en laissait l'occasion et il lui faudrait surtout faire appel à toute sa concentration si on se mettait à user de la force sur elle. Une chose était sûre, si elle devait voir quelqu'un maintenant ça ne serait pas un simple homme de main de l'empereur. Au risque d'avoir une haute idée d'elle même elle se savait suffisamment intéressante pour avoir droit à une entrevue avec ce cher Vador ou même avec l'empereur si son bras droit prenait la peine de lui demander son avis sur son cas. Elle se retourna vivement lorsque la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit et elle pu voir Vador entrer en sortant une espèce de télécommande qui fit se resserrer les fers électromagnétiques de ses chevilles. Gardant le peu d'équilibre qui lui restait elle se contenta de faire face à l'arrivant attendant qu'il lui dise ce qu'il comptait faire de son cas.

Ils restèrent là à se fixer en chien de faïence pendant une poignée de minutes, jusqu'à ce que le seigneur Sith ne s'avance enfin vers la jeune femme qui tâchait de rester stoïque. À quelques centimètres d'elle il brandit une des disquettes qu'elle avait enregistrer au Sénat.

« Ceci a été trouvé sur toi.

_ Sans blagues ?

_ Ne fais pas la maligne, pourquoi étais tu au Temple ?

_ Simple curiosité, je vouais voir ce qu'avais bien pu devenir mon corps...

_ Étonnement j'ai du mal à te croire... je penserai plus à de l'espionnage pour l'Alliance.

_ Et donc ?

_ Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur eux.

_ Je ne crois pas, non.

_ Je ne pense pas t'avoir laissé le choix.

_ Je ne pensais pas à avoir le choix, je ne te dirai rien c'est tout.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas récupérer une main et tes sabres ?

_ Entre marchander avec un Sith ou subir un allé simple pour une partie de torture... tu peux aller te faire foutre mon cher Ani... »

Visiblement elle avait une nouvelle fois fait mouche et le choque de son dos contre le mur derrière elle le lui fit clairement comprendre.

« Tu vas donc me dire ce que tu sais sur ces rebelles.

_ Tu crois vraiment que ça va changer ma réponse ?

_ Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ?

_ Oh tu sais une de plus ou une de moins...

_ Pardon ?

_ À ton avis il m'est arrivé quoi la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?

_ Et tu continue de me provoquer ? »

Il la saisit par le col, la remettant sur ses pieds puis la plaquant dos au mur. La poigne du Sith lui coupait le souffle et la voix mécanique continuait de l'interroger sur les rebelles. De plus en plus séduisante quand à un éventuel marché, Elmeo en déduit rapidement qu'il usait de la Force pour manipuler son esprit. Quel naïf, comme si ça pouvait encore marché sur elle après toutes ces années, elle lui fit clairement comprendre que cette solution ne fonctionnerait pas et entreprit de se murer dans un silence narquois. Il n'aurait rien d'elle.

Cette fille était décidément intrigante, elle avait l'occasion de récupérer une main et de s'épargner une séance de torture mais elle continuait de résister. Quelle folie. Son maître pourrait peut être en tirer plus ? Il lui avait déjà touché deux mots aux sujet de la non humaine et avait remarqué le possible intérêt de son maître envers elle. Il la fixa un instant sans rien dire, cette idiote le narguait encore et la persuasion via la Force ne semblait avoir que très peu d'effet sur elle. Il sortit un instant le temps d'envoyer un stormstrooper chercher un droïde de torture. Quand il revint dans la pièce conscient que la jeune femme devait l'avoir entendu il ne dit rien, son silence parlait pour lui : ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas une partie de plaisir...

Il lui avait fait endurer beaucoup plus qu'une heure de torture. Ça c'était certain, son corps la brûlait de tout les côtés et elle entendait en boucle la même question qu'il lui avait posé. Décidément, si elle avait su qu'Anakin deviendrait ce monstre... il lui fallait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Elle s'accorda un moment pour respirer profondément. La douleur était une chose psychologique, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il fallait qu'elle passe au delà de la douleur. C'était facile en théorie mais en pratique...

Elle s'était tant bien que mal mise en position de méditation et arrivait peu à peu à se détendre lorsque deux stormtroopers entrèrent dans la cellule, l'un portant un plateau et l'autre devant sûrement être là pour surveiller ses arrières. Prendre le contrôle d'un de ses geôliers ne serait donc pas au programme, ce cher Vador avait donc prévu cette éventualité ? Il ne la sous-estimait pas tant que ça visiblement. Mais elle saurait se montrer plus maligne. Quand les deux soldats sortirent elle nota la même télécommande qu'avait Vador plus tôt, une idée commença à germer dans sa tête : avec un peu de chances ils ne rendraient pas immédiatement compte de l'absence de cette télécommande si elle usait de télékinésie pour la prendre. Elle se libérerait de ses entraves puis improviserait pour la fuite ? Après tout elle avait maintenant de la patience à revendre et du temps pour se libérer. Il lui faudrait juste attendre une visite ou que la garde fasse sa ronde, ils passaient toujours devant sa cellule, elle les entendait à chaque fois.

Plus ou moins satisfaite de son supposé plan elle se décida à prêter attention au plateau qu'on lui avait amené avant de grogner de rage. Non mais c'était une blague ?! Sur ce plateau... il n'y avait rien ! Rien d'autre qu'une gamelle vide ! Pas même un quignon de pain ! Son estomac trouva évidement que le moment était idéal pour se faire remarquer en grouillant douloureusement.

Si l'occasion ne se présentait pas elle improviserait un autre plan et ce rapidement.

Plus tard elle entendit des cris résonner au travers des couloirs. Un autre pauvre bougre avait droit au traitement spécial Alliance visiblement. Elle soupira et eut une pensée pour le pauvre rebelle. Les cris continuèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps : le pauvre était résistant, trop pour son bien. Puis tout cessa en plein milieu d'un hurlement plus rauque. C'était fini, dans un sens tant mieux pour lui.

Des pas s'approchèrent ensuite dans sa direction pour se stopper devant sa porte. Moins d'une minute après celle là s'ouvrait pour dévoiler son nouveau camarade de jeux. Il porta son regard masqué sur elle puis il fit un signe, donnant un signal aux gardes impériaux le suivant de se saisir de la jeune femme et de la faire sortir.

Un si bonne opportunité qui arrivait à un si mauvais moment. Elmeo était dégoûtée, si seulement elle avait eu plus de temps pour souffler. Là elle se savait impuissante pour prendre la fuite, la preuve : les soldats la portait presque tant elle peinait à suivre le rythme du seigneur Sith. Maintenant ils faisaient enfin un semblant de pause. Ils étaient assis à bord d'un véhicule qui empruntait la route la plus rapide pour se rendre au Sénat, elle avait prit cette route à son retour, avant de se faire bêtement attrapée.

« On va au peloton d'exécution ?

_ Silence.

_ C'est marrant, il y a peu de temps tu voulais que je .. ! »

Un étau invisible venait de se serrer autour de sa gorge. Le souffle lui manquait de plus en plus. Le tout ajouté aux récents sévices que son corps avait subit, elle perdit rapidement conscience.

Dix minutes plus tard elle se réveillait sur ce qui semblait être une table chirurgicale, les bras en croix, solidement fixés sur des extensions, et un droïde était en veille à coté d'elle.

« Putain, qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? »

Elle n'eut pas à se le demander longtemps, les lumière s'allumèrent au bout d'un bon quart d'heure tandis que les portes s'ouvraient sur Vador et, au plus grand dégoût d'Elmeo, l'empereur en personne.

_Génial, maintenant j'ai droit au niveau supérieur... _

« Deux sales Siths rien que pour moi... décidément je suis gâtée.

_ Ainsi tu te crois être une Jedi ?

_ Visiblement vous vous croyez être un empereur...

_ Et pleine d'esprit... pourquoi ne te tournes tu pas dans ce cas du meilleur coté ?

_ Ce droïde devrait vous être plus utile qu'à moi je pense...

Elle avait dit ça en désignant du menton de droïde chirurgical ce qui tira un rictus amusé au seigneur Sith.

_ Mon apprenti ne vous a t'il rien dit ?

_ Elle ne m'en a pas laisser l'occasion mon maître...

_ Ce n'est pas à vous que je parles Vador. Dis moi ce que tu sais sur ces rebelles...

_ Non.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas pouvoir à nouveau manier un sabre laser ?

_ À ce que je sache j'ai encore un bras.

_ Ce détail peut aussi être réglé.

La voix venait d'être sèche et tranchante. Visiblement le vieillard n'avait pas apprécié la remarque. La menace était claire : deux bras ou zéro. Elmeo ne se démonta pas :

_ Je me doute qu'il aura plus facile à couper mon deuxième bras mais de toutes façons vous allez me faire tuer non ? Comme tout bon membre de l'Alliance...

_ Allons, ce serait idiot de perdre une jeune femme aussi intelligente et réceptive à la Force...

_ Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me manipuler comme cet idiot ? Même dans mon état la persuasion avec la Force ne sera pas efficace.

_ Je te trouve bien impertinente.

_ Je vous trouve bien trop sûr de vous. »

Elmeo était consciente que d'être aussi masochiste n'allait pas arranger son cas mais il était hors de question de laisser une ouverture au Sith. En fait il était clair pour elle qu'elle était capable de craquer en peu de temps, son corps souffrait encore du traitement de Vador et sa tête tournait à nouveau à cause du manque d'eau et de nourriture. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'écourter cet entrevue : soit le mettre en colère, qu'il craque et dégage, soit en finir autrement. Et là elle préférait le faire craquer quitte à se débrouiller pour se tirer et rentrer sans bras. Elle quitta ses pensées quand elle vit Vador activer le droïde. Elle n'avait perdu le fil de la discussion qu'un court instant mais un instant de trop.

« Alors jeune fille... doit on couper ou réparer ?

_ Vous pouvez couper je pense...

Elle avait parlé d'une voix ferme et décidée mais ça aurait été mentir que d'affirmer que ses yeux ne montraient pas sa peur de ce qui allait lui arriver.

_ Hum en êtes vous bien sûre ?

Pourquoi reposait t'il cette question ? Avait il vu qu'elle était sur le point de craquer ?

_ De toutes façons vous ne me convertirez pas.

_ D'après mon disciple tu n'aurais pas peur de la mort.

_ Pour une fois qu'il dit quelque chose de censé. »

Le Sith eu un air purement agacé, il ne semblait pas apprécier la réponse. Il était en fait bien intrigué par cette créature dont il ignorait l'existence et si son élève disait vrai il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire tuer cette jeune femme. Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver avec un éventuel nouveau Jedi une vingtaine d'année plus tard. Il observa la jeune femme dans le blanc des yeux. Elle était forte, c'était indéniable, même si elle avait perdu plus tôt face à son élève. Vador lui avait dit que c'était un coup de chance, cette déclaration n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Son disciple se faisait vieux et dépendait trop de son armure mécanisée...

« Coupez donc ce bras abimé Vador... »

* * *

Fiiiiiin ~ alors alors alors ? qu'en dites vous ? =)


	9. Chapter 9

__Coucou me voilà avec la suite (bon un petit chapitre mais là j'avoue que l'inspiration n'y était pas du tout hahaha ^^')

* * *

_**Chapitre** 9_

_« Coupez donc ce bras abîmé Vador... »_

Qu... quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il disait ? Elmeo vit avec effarement le droïde chirurgien raccourcir encore sont bras avant le coude, afin d'en faire une coupure propre et nette. Mais pourquoi ce choix ? Elle n'y comprenait rien. À quoi pensait il en faisant ça ? Néanmoins elle n'en était pas mécontente, cette recoupe augmentait ses chances de se faire poser une prothèse plus correcte et plus apte au maniement de son sabre... si un jour elle pouvait le remanier. L'empereur ne s'attarda pas plus dans la pièce, laissant le jeune femme aux bons soins du droïde. Elle fut par la suite ramenée dans sa cellule, à moitié droguée par l'anesthésiant de l'opération.

Il s'écoula plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne reçoive à nouveau de la visite de son ancien camarade et cette visite fut des plus succincte. Un petit passage d'à peine 5 ou 6 minutes pour voir dans quel état la jeune femme était après le régime draconien qu'on lui imposait en cas de déplacement. En effet depuis « l'opération » elle ne recevait pour repas que le stricte minimum pour rester en vie sans pour autant être capable de gambader à la première occasion. Encore trois jours plus tard, alors qu'elle somnolait dans un angle de sa cellule, des stormstroopers vinrent et l'emmenèrent dans une salle qui lui rappela étrangement la salle où elle avait eut sa dernière séance de torture. Déjà bien fatiguée elle se laissa tomber contre un des murs face à l'entrée attendant tranquillement ce qui allait lui arriver. Peut être aurait elle enfin une occasion de se tirer d'ici ?

« Bien, ma jeune amie, où nous en étions nous arrêté la dernière fois ? »

Ce qu'on pouvait dire c'est que l'empereur ne savait pas ménager ses entrées. Il ne prit même pas la peine de faire entrer quelqu'un avant lui, en même temps il devait se douter de l'état dans lequel elle était. Il entama l'affaire assez fort en lui proposant directement de se joindre à l'empire. Il lui fit miroiter tout les avantages qu'elle aurait : le pouvoir, la richesse...

Elle refusa, encore et toujours. Il était hors de question qu'elle traite avec lui même s'il usait de la Force pour la convaincre. Et quand bien même elle aurait vu là l'occasion de récupéré une prothèse de grande qualité ainsi qu'une nouvelle formation au maniement de la Force, elle refusait tout accord avec un Sith. Elle avait trop combattu cette menace pour accepter ne serait ce qu'un infime compromis dans son éthique.

Ainsi elle se répétait en boucle de ne répondre qu'à la négative à chacune de ses propositions depuis qu'il était entré. Elle devait vraiment gagner du niveau dans l'art d'exaspérer les gens, l'empereur montra relativement rapidement des signes d'agacement. Bien qu'elle supposait que le temps qu'il venait de passer ici en vain devait y être pour beaucoup.

_Il craquera bien avant moi... avec un peu de chances il va jeter l'éponge, vouloir me laisser moisir ici et je pourrai me tirer sans trop attirer l'attention._

Hélas, l'empereur restait trop patient au goût de la jeune femme et ce fut elle qui perdit patience avant lui. L'esprit torturé par la fatigue physique et psychologique elle se mit à l'insulter copieusement. Maudissant tout les siths ayant existé et souhaitant tout haut que l'Alliance le remette à sa place, elle se retint de justesse de citer les noms des enfants Skywalker. Cet arrêt soudain en pleine phrase sembla redonner sa patience à l'empereur qui y vit un signe intéressant d'aveux.

« Qu'alliez vous dire ?

_ Mais rien qui ne soit déjà parvenu à vos oreilles impériales votre horreu... oh suis-je bête ma langue fourche...

_ Vous n'êtes pourtant pas du genre à tenir votre langue et surveiller vos mots... que refusez vous de dire ?

_ Si vous insistez... je me retenais de vous déclarer ma flamme voilà tout. »

Ce ton dégoulinant de sarcasme et d'ironie fit grimacer le sith, visiblement le début d'erreur de la jedi lui avait remit en tête ses priorités. Il ne tirerait plus rien d'elle à présent qu'elle avait reprit son calme. Il lui cracha quelques mots puis sortit vivement, la laissant aux bon soins des geôliers.

Une importante explosion suivit de quatre plus petites tirèrent brusquement Elmeo de sa léthargie. Apparemment quelqu'un osait enfin s'en prendre au Sénat. Une autre explosion retentit, dans le couloir on pouvait entendre les exclamations des divers captifs et des supplications pour qu'on ne les laisse pas moisir ici. Une secousse suivit de la panne générale de la partie carcérale du Sénat fit penser à la jeune femme qu'un des générateurs venait d'être sévèrement touché. Difficilement elle se releva, avec un peu de chance les portes des cellules dépendaient de ce générateur. En prenant appuis contre une des cloisons de la porte elle poussa de son bras valide cette dernière qui, à sa grande joie, s'ouvrit difficilement avant de céder totalement lorsqu'un des prisonniers l'aida. Celui-ci semblait aussi assommé qu'elle lorsqu'elle avait été torturée la première fois.

Il lui dit de se dépêcher avant de prendre lui même la fuite. Ce conseil lui semblant le meilleur à suivre elle se hâta de trouver une sortie avant que tout le système ne soit remit en marche.

Les couloirs sombres se succédaient ainsi que les cellules ou autres salles vide, mais où pouvait bien se trouver la sortie ? Au bout d'un énième virage Elmeo trouva deux stormstroopers au sol, visiblement assommés par l'une des explosions qui avaient eu lieu dans les parages. Elle fouilla les deux soldats, trouvant des capsules de vitamines, qu'elle s'empressa de prendre, deux radio-emmeteurs, des pistolets lasers ainsi qu'une carte magnétique. Parfait, pour une fois que la chance était avec elle. Pour plus de sécurité elle acheva un des soldats et réanima l'autre qu'elle mit sans attendre sous l'influence de la Force, encore dans les vapes le soldat fut facile à manipuler. Il la mena rapidement à l'endroit où ils gardaient les effets personnels des prisonniers et une fois ses affaires et autres objets utiles récupérés elle l'acheva, non sans lui avoir demander le chemin de la sortie.

Elle avait bien fait de prendre ces capsules. Sans ça il lui aurait été difficile de tenir jusqu'aux égouts. Elle y prit ce qui lui sembla être toute une après midi de repos avant de filer vers le sud de Coruscant pensant y trouver un ou plusieurs hangars clandestins. Il aurait été suicidaire de tenter une fuite par le biais des hangars impériaux.

Un mois, elle avait passé à approximativement un mois enfermée au Sénat... et avec tout ça elle n'avait rien pu apprendre sur Kamino. Toute cette mission n'était qu'un vaste échec. Qu'allait elle faire maintenant ? Mieux valait pour elle comme pour l'alliance qu'elle ne cherche pas encore à les retrouver, les espions de l'Empire étaient trop nombreux et pour le peu qu'elle avait pu comprendre Luke et Leïa n'étaient pas dans les papiers importants de l'empereur. Que pouvait elle faire en attendant ? Bon en priorité elle devait trouver le moyen de se procurer de quoi avoir un nouveau bras, le moignon qu'elle avait actuellement ne lui permettait pas une très grande liberté de mouvements. De plus il lui faudrait une nouvelle fois adapter son style de combat à son bras valide...

« Bien... direction le sud vers les hangars des contrebandiers... »

* * *

Voilà... je vous l'avais dis... c'est court mais je voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps  
promis le prochain sera plus long !


End file.
